The first Eve
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: "My dear detective, would I dare to say it's now or never? I urge you to claim me as yours or Lilith will do it! And she's really not like Maze, unfortunately. I mean not the very sharing type, you see?" - Side story at the beginning of season 3 where Lucifer is caught in the middle between his very first love and his latest.
1. Chapter 1: Some sort of adopted sibling

_A/N: Hello everyone, I publish this short chapter just to practice. Feel free to point out misspelling since I've no beta in this language. Any word of advice would be welcomed :-)_

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of the Lucifer show owners. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended, I'm just playing. I thank the creators. Whithout their work, you couldn't read this story. _  
_

 _._

* * *

 **THE FIRST EVE**

A fanfiction on _Lucifer_ , by OldGirl-NoraArlani

.

 **Chapter 1 : Some sort of adopted sibling**

He never had been so fidgety in front of her.

Usually, he just radiated some careless coolness, mixed up with _much_ inappropriate insistent glances towards her lips, and something else she couldn't place. He was quite the charming womanizer yet managed to look as if the was truly intoxicated with her. That was both confusing and enthralling. She could never admit she loved all the privileges he granted her: bouncers told to treat her like a VIP at Lux and free drinks; elevator code for a direct access to his penthouse; embarrassing meaningful serenades right in the middle of cases…

He knew all too well he was attractive and remind her all the time, like she could not notice. In a way, she found strangely refreshing that solid misplaced smugness of him… In her opinion, he was not _so_ attractive. But combined with his natural ability to wear unholy expensive suits, his quips and strange thoughts about everything, his restlessness, being prone to see the bright side of fun and the devil may care attitude in front of danger… Well, yes. It _had_ an effect on her. And every day she thanked God to be "immune" enough and not in a state of a drooling groupie, unable to prevent herself from touching him in public.

Unconscious of the wrong feelings of jealousy rolling in her mind when she remembered all those people throwing themselves unashamedly to him, he was looking at her with concern, a frown eyebrow giving away all his usual dignified stubbornness whenever he tried to make his point.

"My dear detective, would I dare to say it's now or never? I urge you to claim me as yours or Lilith will do it! And she's really not like Maze – unfortunately. I mean not the very sharing type, you see?"

Chloe looked at him blankly, searching in the depth of her tired mind from where all of this came from.

"What are you asking for, exactly?"

"Thought it was obvious: help! Pose as my girlfriend and do be convincing, dear. I'll do anything you want in return. Please. _Anything_ …" he repeated with a huge promising yet salacious grin.

"No, Lucifer. You're crazy and I have really no time for your silly games. Some of us have to be real grown-ups, right?"

"My my, you're tough…" he said playfully with his elbows on her desk "Even if I propose myself for… paperwork?"

She tried to shut herself from his confident arched eyebrow and tempting trademark sultry voice. She cleared her throat that became quite dry. He definitely knew how to talk to lady cops…

"As nice as it sounds, I know you won't. You already promised that and magically disappeared as soon as culprits were handcuffed. So I don't believe you anymore".

She couldn't avoid noticing how disappointed and slightly upset he looked for few seconds, but it faded soon, as he stood up from his chair he ceased to play with. She found herself with his towering figure above her, some regret dancing in the dark pools of his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry to have embarrassed you with my... request. Anyway, it's probably better like this, for both of us, so…»

Without a word, she shot him an angry look and took the first file from the everlasting pile of papers on her desk.

"I was… very happy to meet you, detective" he began suddenly awkwardly solemn. "I want you to know that. Thus, I may be not able to work anymore as a police civilian consultant."

She lifted her head, glancing at him sharply. "What now? You're _blackmailing_ me? Seriously?"

He frowned. The worse of it was he seemed quite earnest. "No, darling… I mean, _detective._ " he corrected hastily. "I was just saying I know from experience Lilith is quite a handful of her own, too. She's jealous, intense… well now I think about it, some females of my family might appear a bit similar... I don't think it would be wise to leave her without supervision in this big town of LA, because she could be…"

Chloe had a heavy sigh and crossed her fingers with all the calm she could muster. "Family? You're trying to say that this Lilith is another member of your pack of..." she waved a hand.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"So what is she? Cousin? Aunt? Wait, none of these? If you tell me "grandmother" I swear I'll start to cry..."

He let a low chuckle, amused at the thought she could have been more annoyed by his mother's borrowed gorgeous body than she wanted to admit, but he suddenly became a bit self-conscious, his eyes avoiding hers. That was new.

"That's complicated. She's some sort of adopted sibling but..."

"But?"

Opening his mouth, he hesitated. "I have quite the feeling you will be angry at me, as soon as I will start to explain..."

"Lucifer, you're my friend and I perfectly know your flaws and most of your twisted habits... Let me guess, your sister had previous problems with law enforcement, right?"

Chloe was nodding knowingly as Lucifer was merely watching her with nothing less than cautiousness.

"We could say that…"

" OK, no need of your mojo thing here… She's got "bad girl" tattooed _everywhere_ on her." she said rolling her eyes as she always did, yet mostly because of him. "I saw this first sight! It oozes from her as much as you ooze... err... forget about it. All I wanted to say is: if you need someone to talk, I'm here. I'm not as good as Linda in this department but... you know... I can talk with her too. I suppose you wanted me as a "fake girlfriend" (she pinched the air with her fingers) to have a better model to show her? No offense but better than Maze? Will she stay at yours?"

He opened his mouth and shut it soon, stopped in his tracks as she smiled at him. She was finding it quite endearing to realize he could sometimes be less selfish than his ordinary self. She was about to tell him the precinct could give him some hours to cope with family issues…

And then, he ruined it all with a single sentence. Same old, same old.

"What a relief, detective!" he beamed. "I thought you would be far less understanding, considering the fact I slept with my sister!"

.

The poor sound came as a gurgle in her throat, and her eyes went increasingly huge. Round eyes, round open mouth, stilled in her chair, she was a bit pale indeed.

"What!? You… you can't be serious. Are... are you kidding me again?"

"No I wouldn't. Does it make a difference if I say I didn't know who she was, by the time?" he asked sheepishly and strangely unsure.

Her cheeks were dark pink and she was obviously furious. Even for him, this was not a wild guess... She was glancing around, and hushed over her desk: "Lucifer Morningstar, you're in serious trouble! Just checking here but… Do you _happen to know_ it's forbidden and punished by the law?"

"Yes, thank you very much. I know that... by now. And I've learnt it the hard way, believe me, when I was casted out my… former home. And that's why I came to you for help!" he said with pleading eyes, underlined with jet eyeliner and honesty. "As a half angel having spent some time in Hell too, Lilith does not care much about human laws. She's just doing what she wants... And to state it loud what she wants to do now… is me."

"Oh, really?" she said with burning anger and a tad of guilt. "Why does it remind me _someone else_ I know?"

"Please, detective, I'm not really sure if I can stay away from her" he blurted hurriedly with a haunted look that made her panic a bit. He was taking all the "method actor" conviction to a whole new level.

"Stop it!" she hissed lowly. "You bet you will! Do you want to go to jail?"

"Hell no! I'm only out for five years from my own Daddy's Guantanamo…"

His eyes wandered in the wide room of the precinct and stopped on Dan's office. Lucifer began to smile with hope as the perfect plan came to his mind. Chloe's ex was suggestively leaning over the fridge in search of his favorite pudding and exposing some of his assets.

"Wait a minute... Since you have no sexual use anymore of the Douche" he mused "would you mind lending him to me as a bait for Lilith? Sure he looks a bit like Adam, but his torso is well defined, from what I saw, and he obviously kept training his weak mortal shape in order to…"

She stood to slap him hard on the arm and gained herself an offended "aouch".

"Will you shut up! Don't you think he's not heartbroken because the whole weird amnesia of Charlotte? Besides, you cannot _use_ people, Lucifer. Especially _friends_. Do you really want to make me think you case is hopeless, or what?"

His answer came as a mischievous singsong. "So no using the Douche… Does it mean you reconsider my previous offer, which is definitely still on the table?"

She frowned and manhandled him roughly into the first free interrogation room for privacy, which he consented to with glee. But here, no funny business in her mind, she crossed her arms in the typical unfazed "Momface not buying this" that marveled so much Maze. She was staring at him, straight in the eyes, to the point he was himself a bit flustered. That was a first.

"Lucifer, you're really – really – worrying me. I think I quite underestimated the gravity of your issues, to say the least."

"Well, detective, I'm truly sorry, that was not my intention at all."

"I know this." she interrupted. "What I don't know is why you seem all… unsure? I've seen you deflect unwanted advances sometimes, at least purposely, while I was looking… Why is it different this time? Why could you be so righteous about Charlotte, and say you could not resist your sister? That's nonsense and you'd better explain yourself very clearly."

He purred with a disturbing and unadulterated happiness. "Lucifer likes when you're all bossy, detective…"

She tilted her head, bobbing it few times, eyes thinned with incredulity, as they were roaming over his unshaven face in search of a clue. She was physically closer than she usually did. As if her own "detecting activity" was making her more confident. He always thought confidence and power were dead sexy on her. Not his fault if he had a special thing for gorgeous strong women... Of course, he did like the Brittany's comforting easiness. But he wouldn't have followed such a path of "rebel hellion" without a taste for challenges, right?…

"I can't believe it… You're stalling… Are you afraid of something? Of _her_ maybe? Oh God – crap, sorry for this – I mean, does she have... hum... special freaky tendencies we should be aware of?"

"Indeed. You really didn't go to church school, did you?… Never heard of her?"

Ella barged casually into the room, blinking with a nice smile as she saw them standing stiff and face to face. Chloe sent a suspicious annoyed glare to Lucifer. Was he embarrassed?

"Oh, no you guys, were you arguing again? When will you decide to take a room and let a bit of steam off? Ok, I was joking. Come on. Duty calls. There's a new case to focus on!"

Chloe turned towards the joyful petite woman with a stern look for her partner implying that she had not finished with him, whatever it was about. The brunette forensic throw a thumb behind her and added hesitantly. "Sorry, Lieutenant said it's a bit of… priority".

"Thank you Ella. Can you tell us more about it?"

"Well, brace yourself because that's pretty ugly. Pierce wants you on it because it's quite touchy: baby murder. They didn't know how but someone got into the hospital nursery and cut the throat of a toddler. No traces, nobody saw it. I tell you, those are times I hate my job."

.

The two women left the interrogation room, leaving Lucifer behind with an ominous feeling of impending doom. A heavy weight felt like it was on his ribcage. He was breathing rapidly and suddenly realized in shock, while he tried to stroke away the pain with his palm, that his wings had just popped out without a warning. They were flaring around him, vibrating with his own inner turmoil.

"Oh for goodness sake!" he muttered under his ragged breathe. "I have no need of you, damn fluffy not frightening things! I need to be _me!_ "

Behind the door, Chloe's voice came a bit insistent. "Are you coming, Lucifer? Gruesome murder, you can't resist usually".

"Oh Dad, please, no!" he sighed with a streak of despair. "You can't be so cruel! Giving me this to handle while I can even be the Devil anymore… I hate you!"

"Lucifer?"

"On my way, detective!" he growled.

She reopened the door quickly and froze at the entrance, double-checking at the sight of lots and lots of little white baby feathers dancing in the air, and slowly falling on the ground around him. While he was standing awkwardly straight in front of her, his demeanor evoked a bit his brother Amenadiel; she didn't know why.

"What's happening here?"

"Nothing, detective. Someone must have accidentally crushed a passing pillow… Let's go." he hurried her. "As you said, gruesome can't wait".

.


	2. Chapter 2: Gruesome can't wait

_A/N: Hello everyone. I tried to deliver a second chapter for those who encouraged me to do so. Again, I apologise if you find my English a bit weird and uneasy, everyone has to learn... I hope at least you'll like the leads for what appears to be a case, and slight touches of humour? Do not hesitate to PM me if you see too awful things needing correction.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Gruesome can't wait  
**

And now, they were in her car and he was saying... nothing.

It was a sure thing enough that Lucifer couldn't shut it up. Never. His big mouth – with ever smirking lips, still perfectly moisturized _(you never know when a kiss could happen, detective!)_ – was always on duty.

While the traffic was jamming, he usually made sneaky comments under his breath about how she was just driving like an "arthritic grandmother", how she could use the siren to clear the way and arrive faster… His fingers drumming against the door, or playing with the wind… She was happy enough not to see him passing his head through the window, like an amazed puppy… No, he wouldn't do this, it could ruin his hair…

Was he brooding or something?

She held the steering wheel a bit tighter. Since they arrested the other son of Bianca Ruiz on the pier, she was aware that something was wrong with him. Something he refused stubbornly to talk with her. And so much for their so-called "friendship"!… She was a bit sad of it, but felt no desire to pressurize him…

 _What is your deepest desire Chloe Decker?  
— A good, long, and earnest… talk!_ she would answer. And he would clarify: _Does that mean "spill everything or I shoot you again?"_

She smiled at the thought, and with the right corner of her eye, she saw his curious glance and body reaction to this slight snicker. That was generally the moment he quipped something pretty awful. _Brace, yourself, Chloe Decker… Four, three, two, one, zero…_

And… nothing came.

She frowned. Despite all she had said about keeping it strictly professional between them, she was more and more worried by his edgy behavior. She was not a violent person, but recently she had wanted to punch him in the face – several times – because he had been insufferable. And now this: more secrecy, more stupid overplayed puns, and more weirdness than ever. If he had family problems, why on Earth did he refuse to say something? _Not the very sharing type_ , said the kettle Lucifer about the pot Maze. Even if by "sharing" he meant something very different.

"Nearly there" she felt bound to comment in a light tone, just to break the heavy silence in the car.

As he still didn't react, she prompted with enough gentleness in her voice: "Are you already studying what Ella told us in your mind? Actually working _before_ our arrival? I can't believe I lived long enough to witness this!"

This time he seemed to focus, at last, and turned his head towards her with a wide grin. "Maybe I was… Would you be more impressed if I say so?"

"Well, yes. But I know what you think of children. How do you put it? _Useless and greedy parasites_. Is that correct?"

"Detective, you know that I'm not thinking of your spawn when I…"

"Of course, you do. But she loves you anyway. Don't ask me why though. That must be coming from her father's side" she joked a bit.

.°.

Ella was already there. God knows how she could have cut through the dense traffic. A doctor currently in charge of the pediatric aisle had led them to her, in the nice and cute hospital nursery, where clouds and baby angels had been painted all around, on the pale walls. There were about a dozen tiny empty beds, except one.

Lucifer glared at the paintings and was about to make a lengthy and angry comment about "this preposterous and highly inaccurate figuration of Heavens" when she just raised a finger with _that look_ she had, every time he knew he was vastly disappointing her for a mysterious reason… So offending and upsetting altogether. And with that, she pressed lightly his forearm over the wool of his expensive jacket. He was so surprised she touched him, that he forgot anything he was about to say.

Recently, she had not done that sort of thing anymore. As if she was avoiding it deliberately. He couldn't complain. He had asked for them to be like in the good old times: friends, partners and nothing more, and she gave her consent straight away. Too fast? So there were no more delicious torturing thoughts about them being "real" or not, no more nice moments when he could dive boldly in her warm eyes full of awe. No more surprise forehead touching in the street and unexpected kisses on random beaches... and let's not talk about thrilling falling towels… All gone.

He didn't know if he felt a deep relief or an unpleasant tugging in the chest about it. He would say both, another unnecessary proof human emotions were nonsense! She still smiled gently at him but remained guarded and somewhat out of reach. She wouldn't take a chance to visit him at Lux, decline politely every invite of "her tribe". There was something changed since… his _devilnapping_ in the desert. He was impatient to discuss it with Linda.

For now, standing next to him, she was expecting, as usual, the worst from him, and was whispering with knitted eyebrows: "Please, Lucifer. I know you're not good at this, but don't say anything you usually do. This case requires much dignity and is not the place for bad jokes. You don't give a damn of kids, it's understood, but most of _normal_ people consider them as very precious. Especially those who struggled to have one by IVF, like the parents of the little victim."

"Yes, detective."

She smiled a bit, as she did in the car, with a light chuckle. "Finally! Thought those words would never fell from your lips!"

.

She didn't let him add any kind of innuendo and walked to Ella. The later was above the baby crib, muttering softly things for herself, while examining and manipulating with high care the tiny corpse with her blue gloved hands. The brunette glanced briefly at her, as she felt she wasn't alone anymore, and asked with a worried frown:

"Is it all right if I show you?"

"Yes, Ella. I'm good. Tell me what you've got."

"Ok. Well. Err… The body was still a bit warm when I arrived, so they called us shortly after it happened. That was definitely a murder. The cause of death is obviously due to this very thin cut here and the poor soul choked and bled to death" she explained showing the bloodied little neck.

Chloe looked to the side, her jaw clenched in order not to scream, not to think of Trixie at the same age, not even _imagine_ that someone could do this to her daughter.

"Any idea of the weapon used? Scalpel probably?" she prompted.

"It could be, because the borders are freakily neat and thin. Surely, a very very sharp tool had done this, but we found none in the room. I'd like to make further checking to precise the shape of the blade. Something odd about it."

Chloe repeated the word. "Odd? Odd like what?"

Ella sighed, hesitating, her black ponytail dancing behind her face. She didn't know why the tone of her voice get lower and hardly above a mere whisper. "Odd like… curved" she said with an eye on Lucifer.

The detective followed her eyes and saw Lucifer had cornered a very nice looking dark skinned nurse, in a white uniform. She had amazing green eyes, gorgeous lips and beautiful hair with thick shiny curls. And absolutely no make-up. A shoulder casually pressed on the wall, he was using his indecent mellow voice on her, and Chloe gulped. The poor girl would have to be saved from his lust quickly… But Ella was going on.

"Besides, the nurse over here was on duty and found the baby. She told me nothing harmful is stored in this room." She grabbed an ultraviolet lamp and set the light on. "As you can see, the floor around is _spotless_. Not a single drop of blood or anything anywhere…"

"What do you think? We may not be able to find the blade here, like… in a waste bin?"

Ella had a tiny smile. "We'll see if the crew can find something matching. But, if it is something special, maybe the murderer had kept it?

"Possible" the detective mused. "And what can you tell me about this design here?"

"Where?"

"Here, embroidered on the blanket…"

She pointed it with a pen not to risk to spoil a piece of evidence. The blue piece of fleece was thrown haphazardly next to the crib, on the floor. The murderer could have done this to get the toddler. "Isn't it some sort of flower? A stylized tulip, what you think?"

"Not sure but I believe it's a Muslim symbol of peace or something."

Chloe scanned the other cribs that had been emptied right away when the body was discovered, the doctor had said. Putting some gloves herself, she went to each one and discovered every little bed had this strange flower pictogram.

She put off her gloves, shoved them in her pocket and went to the nurse to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Chloe Decker from the LAPD. This is my partner Mr. Morningstar and I'd like to ask you few questions, is that ok, miss…?"

The nurse seemed quite relieved to see her. Chloe had to admit she was a real beauty. Not very surprising that Lucifer made a beeline for her…

"I already introduced myself to this lovely person, purred Lucifer, but she's such a tease. She refused to tell me her name because I'm not Police. Come on darling, you don't have to be ashamed, it can't be that bad…"

However, Chloe noticed something strange that hit her quite soon. The nurse seemed to be... scared by Lucifer. She was never looking him in the eye, keeping her glance to the floor. She held her arms around her in a protective way and try to distance herself from him, as much as possible without being rude. From the experiences she gained of Lucifer interacting with witnesses, Chloe thought that was rather unusual… But some of them had very bad reactions to him, from time to time. She could be one of those unhappy few...

The detective chose to move between them to shield her from him and asked gentle questions about what she saw, if things were missing, details she could give for them to contact the unfortunate parents… The nurse was answering quickly and efficiently.

Finally, she showed her the mysterious design on a crib not far from them, and the nurse's beautiful face fell, all a sudden.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes. I… crafted these for the babies."

"It's gorgeous, with delicate details, you must have spent quite some time on them. Is it a flower?"

Lucifer looked at it more closely with a pout and then smiled, appearing pleased from himself. "No detective, it is called a Hamsha or Hand of Fatima. Not that I thought Fatima was such a saint but…"

"Shut up, Lucifer!"

"Excuse me! But I was about to explain it is a very common protection seal!" he retorted slightly offended.

Chloe turned towards the nurse. "Is it true?"

The woman tilted her head to say yes, sending a more than worried glance to Lucifer.

"So can you tell me now from _what_ you wanted to protect the babies? Did the hospital receive any threats? Did you see anyone being here with no reason?"

The young woman bent her head, stepping back.

"I can't tell you, she said with prickling eyes, I don't want to lose my job!"

Lucifer came closer, and with a toothy white smile and a pointed look to the detective he said: "Maybe you could let me try from here?... Come on, love, what is your desire now? Mhh? Tell me, I'm all ears and I won't judge you. I've already heard everything, you know… Were you jealous because you cannot have kids, so you killed one?"

The young woman seemed to curl up, hunched, and she started to cry, hiding her eyes between her hands. Outside, the Chief Pediatrician Estevez frowned at them and called the detective to speak to her. Chloe headed to him but thought that the behavior of the nurse was a bit suspicious if she had nothing to do with the murder.

.

"Don't make me say it, Shaitan! I beg you! I need to keep this work!"

"Come on! Tell us! You'll feel better after" lulled Lucifer.

Eyes wide, the desperate dark skinned woman could hardly breathe, and started to choke a bit – to the point Ella felt compelled to do something and right now, because Chloe was out, questioning the doctor in the corridor. It was not her role to do this, but she felt a connection, so she stood for her, a protective arm lightly put around her shoulders.

"Enough! Step back, Luce! Dude, you're scaring the shit of her! Can't you see?"

"That's weird, she's resisting pretty well!" he told with a strange look upon her.

"That's it, dumbass! she snapped. Come on, sister, come and sit here. Poor little thing, you're shaking…"

"Ooh, I think I get it! Miss Lopez, are we playing good cop and bad cop?"

.

Behind the glass of the door, Chloe thanked the doctor for his time and saw the angry eyes of Ella. So she called her partner in a very bossy way, that – Dad be damned – had him slightly aroused. She trusted Ella enough, at least more than Lucifer, to gather information that they could not have otherwise.

"Oh Detective, be sure you could use this voice on me anytime!" he begun.

"Shush." She pulled him outside by the arm, and set him next to her, while she was crouching a bit, in order not to be seen by the women left inside.

"My my, are we really going into illegal surveillance now? How naughty! I'm so proud of you, detective!"

She crashed her finger on his lips and mouthed a very clear "Shut up!" She placed her ear on the door, and he mirrored her, feeling strangely happy and giddy to be so close he could feel her light breath on his stubbly cheek.

The nurse was thanking Ella but that wasn't all. The whole muffled conversation appeared to be more interesting than expected.

" _You shouldn't admit Him around you. He's not what he pretends. Your soul is in danger!"_ said the beautiful young woman with a pleading tone.

" _No no, don't worry, sister, I know how to handle the guy! He's a sweetheart when you know him! He's a bit like Jessica Rabbit, you know? Not really bad, just designed like this."_ Ella added with a wink.

Behind the door, Lucifer was displaying too much self-satisfaction for Chloe's liking.

But the nurse whispered again: " _You don't understand! I see great darkness around him, cries of pain, people suffering… He's Shaitan!"_ She hesitated as Ella seemed not to react the way she should. " _Iblis_?"

Ella chuckled in front of the appalled nurse. " _You mean, the Devil?"_

 _"_ _Yes!"_

 _"_ _Oh dear Lord, don't mention it! He's_ _gloating_ _about this, all day long! That's his kink, we're used to it now and aren't paying attention anymore…"_

This erased the smug smile of said Devil. "I'm _not_ gloating!…" Chloe bit her lips not to laugh in front his vexed face. He was about to protest again but she placed a finger this time on her lips, to silence him.

It was a good thing because he didn't know if he could have refrain the urge to kiss it. Her fingers were so thin and beautiful. Definitely kissable, just as the rest of her…

" _You should believe Him! You have faith, I can see it. Please listen to me. This won't stop! He must have released an ifrit!"_

 _"_ _Ifrit? What's that?"_

" _That's what I saw next to the babies!_ " she hushed very low so it was very difficult to hear for Chloe. " _Some sort of powerful djinn with a dark dark light, just like Him! That's why I made Hands of Fatima and entwined them with prayers! But the Ifrit was too powerful, it just wept the seal, as if it was nothing, and laughed at me!"_

 _"_ _I see."_ said Ella with a stern concerned look. " _You're right being cautious to whom you tell this. But just in case, could you describe it, so we can identify the murderer?"_

The nurse bobbed her head vigorously.

Behind the closed door, Chloe was frowning. To the great delight of Lucifer, she got a little closer of him and asked: "Did you get the words she used?"

"Which ones?"

"The weird ones, duh!"

He glanced at her pink tempting lips, that were so close that he could bridge the gap with a swift move of his head. She seemed to become aware of the inconvenience of it, and stepped backward, cursing the sore muscles of her thighs for having been crouched so long. "So?"

"Well, _Shaitan_ or _Iblis_ is yours truly Devil... And you can probably roughly translate _ifrit_ or _djinn_ by… _demon"_.

"Lucifer… Are you kidding me again?"

"What? Twice in the day? I wouldn't dare, would I?…"

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Lucifer in NoClueLand

_A/N : still no beta, so don't be surprised of mistakes._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lucifer in NoClueLand**

After having heard the conversation between Ella and the Very Nice Nurse with No Name, Chloe let out a tired and slightly disappointed sigh. She would have to interrogate her furthermore, outside Lucifer's presence, but not yet. She straightened her stand, massaging unconsciously her thighs through her black jeans with a flat palm because despite lots of running – a working mother is always short of time – she wasn't doing enough sport and the pain for having stayed half kneeled made her cringe… However, she intercepted the glance of an interested Lucifer sliding along her nether part and stopped straight away, placing instead her notepad in her pocket.

She didn't understand why he displayed such a face and had not much time to think about it. After all, she'd better remember what he had just confessed before: this man was _shagging his sister!_ Perhaps for the first time since they met, this news made her flesh creep, and not in the good way.  
Maybe his own case was really hopeless after all, maybe it was good she realized it before she went too deep and put her heart at play. She could only hope Linda would be able to help him. With a sad frown upon her delicate frame, she informed him of her next agenda.

"Ok, there's no more direct witness for now, so if you want to go back to the precinct with Ella or at LUX, you could use her car… I'm staying a tad."

"Why, don't you come back with us?"

"Well, Lieutenant Pierce is already here as you know, since... he's still recovering. But he insisted to be informed of every progress so… I have to report right now."

"You could go and see him later… Besides, you will miss the coworkers' karaoke party. Such a glorious event! You have to attend to, and sing at least a duet with me."

She smiled a bit. "Well, dodging was the idea! I hate that sort of gathering. But I'm sure you'll find plenty willing company to sing or whatever you like… After Pierce, I'm going to pick Trixie at school, and call it a night. Visions of that poor baby makes me want to stay at home and pamper mine."

"No. And what? You'll be in bed at nine o'clock? Did I mentioned you were the _oldest_ young person I knew?" he said with obvious distraught.

"Yes, countless times. See you tomorrow, Lucifer. Enjoy yourself tonight!"

"I always do" he answered with a slightly forced glee he didn't felt.

.

He watched her walk away along the sorry corridor, crowded by silly apathetic gurneys and stupid infusion stands, silently cursing the vile name of Lieutenant Pierce. A sneaky guy who dared to take bullets for her when it was very well established, and from the start, that was _his own_ exclusive part! …

Behind him, the deep voice of Ella called out and she took gently his arm under hers. "Earth calling, Earth calling… Are you ready to go, Lucifer?"

He turned to her, hands in pockets, tensed jaw, with a dark look in his usually warm and amused chocolate eyes. Sensing his anger radiating outwardly, she raised an eyebrow. "Wow, wow, who pissed on your Louboutin shoes?"

"That's nothing" he dismissed with a sudden easy smile Ella wasn't buying at all. "But would you get me the number of your new friend? The detective is giving up on me tonight."

"Sure, as if a nun would date you" she added with an impish smile.

"Incorrect, my dear Miss Lopez. Thanks to my brother Gabriel forethought, there are no nuns in Muslim religion. She can't be one."

"Dude, you know what I mean! That would be _wrong_. She seems not very fond of you."

"Well yes! And, by the way, I'm starting to think it's a bloody spreading epidemic!"

She elbowed him happily in his sulky ribs, while they were returning slowly to the exit. "Stop playing it diva. Would you be a bad loser?"

She was teasing. He always liked their banter but he pouted anyway. "Aren't you a little miscreant yourself? Learn you can't have "Devil" and "loser" in the same sentence! The Devil never loses. Hell House always wins."

"That's what I thought." Ella nodded pointedly trying not to smile. " _You_ _are_ actually one…"

Lucifer held gentlemanly the door and walked her outside into the parking lot. They headed towards Ella's van where the climbed and she asked casually, after starting the engine: "So you are jealous of her little crush on the Lieutenant?"

The Devil choked, startled. "What did you _say_?"

.

Chloe was making shorter strides now she was approaching Pierce's room. He was still intimidating her, being always so cold and abrupt; his dazzling blue eyes, seemingly forged in stainless steel, never gave away the slightest emotion. Except subzero annoyance and frowning for… almost everybody at the police station.

She cleared her throat and knocked softly to the door, hearing a loud "come in" coming from behind. The tone wasn't much motivating and had her open gingerly. «Lieutenant Pierce? May I come in? Are you… visible?"

And by "visible" she meant _decent_. Clearly, she didn't want the last time to repeat again, when few days ago she walked into his room and found a big black nurse bent over his hip, changing his dressing. Half sitting half lying in his bed, he was then quite scantily clad. She had closed her eyes fast but this vision had burnt her retinas for the rest of the day!

Aside from this, Pierce had definitely the strong built of a boxer or something, and the glimpse she was granted upon his large back covered with chunky muscles had made her shy. _Seriously, what was the thing with her and... naked males?_

Because he had not been aware of her presence, he'd stayed still, eyes unfocused, lost in his mysterious thoughts, while the nurse was bandaging him quickly and efficiently. He was proving every second to be a far nicer and stoic patient she guessed Lucifer would ever be… When she had made a noise by heavily gulping, he had turned his widened eyes on her, she'd blushed more, mumbled she would come later and… never did.

Because of course, she was ashamed he could think she was _ogling_ him.

Indeed, she _had_. But… not **_this_** _way_.

She was only curious about his wound implying she was alive, feeling guilty he was injured because of her. That was stupid.

With any other cop – or Lucifer since he had been used to drop every clothes randomly in front of her – she wouldn't have cared much. A quip of humor, a pat on the shoulder… No big deal. But Pierce was her new boss and obviously not very rich in the humor department... Actually, she doubted that someone could be as far away from her annoying favorite partner / not so friend / and certainly not lover.

.

"Is that you, Decker? I wanted to see you!"

 _Come on, Chloe! You've faced worse!_ "Yes. If I may, I'd like to report about the baby case…"

Thank God, he was now tucked in his bed, in a dull bluish hospital garment, arms crossed over his broad bulky chest, blankets well in place. He gestured her impatiently to come closer.

"Sure! What have you got already?" he asked sharply.

Lieutenant Straight To The Point. Why losing time with small talk? _Hey Decker, I'm fine thanks, you too? I appreciate you're letting me know…_ No. This was more Dan's style. He hadn't it wrong all the time, you know...

While she was summarizing briefly the few things they gathered, he was fixing her nearly without blinking. Freaky, in her opinion, but she guessed it was just his way to be attentive. He nodded after she explained the chief doctor Estevez facilitated an appointment with the parents early the next morning, and probably the nurse after she calmed down.

"And what is it you have here?" he asked pointing a bulgy plastic bag with a medical logo, tightly crooked in her waist.

"The hospital gave me a copy of the CCTV records on disks, I was planning to watch them at home… We have quite nothing for now. Neither the blade, nor a suspect, not even a clear motive for it. As we can really assume it can't be an accident, I'm hoping I could find if the murderer had visited the nursery before…"

"You want to watch them at the precinct?"

"I thought I could do this tonight at home" she admitted sheepishly.

"So, no team building coworkers party? How surprising…" he said, his voice dripping with a little sarcasm.

A deep frown was creasing her brow. "I'm sorry if that was your idea, but I'm a single mom. I'd rather have time for my child, instead of people who turned against me and were calling me a cold bitch just few months ago!"

"Hey Decker, calm down, please. I didn't want to say anything about… all this" he ended quite diplomatically. "Actually, I'd like you to reconsider your schedule..."

"What?" She was at a loss.

He sighed heavily, clearly bothered by something and looked her straight in the eyes. He blinked, opened his mouth, and shut it as if he was searching in his mind the best way to say what he had to. Finally, _something_ showed in his icy pupils. A slight twinkle, just a softer and pleading gleam, as he warned her: "If you tell this to anyone, I'll fire you! But the fact is... I'm bored stiff here and will go insane if they don't let me out soon! Give me the CDs so I can have something useful to do!"

"Lieutenant, you have not received authorization from the doctors and…"

He cut her straight away. "That's why I talked about reconsidering your program in viewing them... right now, in the security PC of the hospital. You could surely use another pair of eyes, don't you? Don't say I have to rest. My eyes are not tired."

She was feeling like to laugh but she didn't. "Is it an order, Lieutenant?"

"Why? Does it make it easier for you to comply if I say yes?"

"Not easier. I was supposed to take my daughter at school in one hour. If you assign me here, I'll have to find someone else to…"

"Isn't Espinoza vaguely enlisted to do so?"

"Please, don't go there! All I can give you is forty minutes, and then I go."

His kind of Terminator's face took her aback when he did something he wasn't obviously programmed to: a wide, very quick and very charming smile.

"Deal."

.°.

As usual, the tall silhouette of Lucifer burst out in Linda's office, hardly taking time for civilities and claiming in his elegant tone something dreadful had happened. Obviously upset, he threw himself in a corner of the sofa. His long pianist hands were clinging to his bony knees, pressing softly the thin Italian wool; his mysterious black stone ring sparkled darkly at the light of a nearby lamp.

The trained blonde petite woman sat herself comfortably in her own chair, blinking patiently behind the black frame of her large glasses. Crossing her fingers, she waited for him to begin. A good three minutes. "Lucifer, you should know by now that the cure is _far more_ efficient when you actually talk about your problems, right? I'm not supposed to take the money without doing anything."

A corner of his lips twitched a little. "Sarcasm is useless, my dear doctor" he said with a fading amusement. "I'm just pondering if I could show you or not. I'd hate your lovely clever brain to become a puddle of goo."

"Well, that's considerate of you. To what do I owe this unexpected change of your usual uncaring self? And above all, what is it about?"

"It's about my... wings. And it's urgent!"

"Yes! I do think so! Glad to hear you finally made up your mind. I suppose you're here because Amenadiel convinced you to talk with me, about your alarming propensity to… automutilation?"

The Devil rolled his eyes in disbelief and dismissed it with an annoyed wave of his hand. "No! Not at all. The fact is those bloody appendages are now starting to pop out for no reason! They did again this morning, in the precinct where there are a pretty lot of humans. Everyone could have seen them if I wasn't in the interrogation room! I haven't got a built-in neurolyser you know? People could not forget."

Unable to prevent his anger to rush into his veins, he jumped on his feet and started to walk to the window and forth. _The Devil isn't afraid,_ thought Linda, _my ass!_

"Wait a minute. There's something I don't understand. Usually, you do not care to follow the rules of your Father. Am I right to suppose "not showing wings to mortals" is one?"

He had a bitter laugh. "Of course, it is."

She tilted her fair bun on the right. "So _why_ are you following this one?"

He sent her a very dark glance. "Because though I have many kinks, worshiping is not mine, that's Daddy's one! When mortals see the divine glowing of the feathers, they become instant believers" he spat in disdain, snapping his fingers in the air.

"So, you say you don't want mortals to see them because they could start to worship you, or worship your Father through you? And you don't want to make Him this favor?"

"Yes! How many times I'll have to say it?"

"Ok, but when everyone is attracted to you and wants to have sex right on the spot, you don't feel worshiped? How do you call it?"

His mood switched instantly and his smile went more seductive as his tongue topped  
behind his pearly teeth to elicit his answer. " _Lust, darling._ "

"Your "logic" is sometimes uneasy to grasp for me... Some could say you are posing for a god of love, seeking every occasion to receive bodies in offering… Don't you?"

"First, very _willing_ bodies, dear, thank you to notice. What can I say in my defense? You know for sure I'm highly magnetic! Do you think it would be nice on my business cards? _Lucifer Morningstar, actual living god of sex_? You had repeated proofs I'm not lying, don't you?" he said mimicking her in a playful tone.

 _Depends on which "lying" we are talking about,_ she thought. She saw him automatically grin as if he had read her mind. Maybe he had, or maybe she knew him all too well.

"Lucifer, sit down please. It is serious. I'm very concerned by your disrespect for your own body, which is beyond unhealthy. If a man was acting like you do, cutting some of his body parts, I would be sure he's trying to kill himself… You've been through a lot recently, with the loss of two rogue members of your family and..."

He interrupted her with a glare. "No no no, don't be such a killjoy! Thinking of the demise of Uriel or my mother is pointless. It just brings unneeded pain. Besides, I still have no clue about the pestering popping problem! The other night, they spread just in front of a gorgeous naked lady just before I had the time to have my way with her... She just shrugged and had the front to say she would be my devil. TO ME! That was humiliating! I AM the Devil and she mistook me for an angel!"

"Well, I'm hoping you are able to figure at least why she was misled..."

He made a little move and watched his jacket briefly. "You don't understand. I don't want those wings because they are not telling the truth about me. If I could give them to Amenadiel, I would… and good riddance!"

.

She felt he was on the brink to leave with a roar, a gush of air and trembling walls – considering she wasn't of any use. Mostly, he saw her as his emotional problem solver. In a way, that was no nonsense, of course. But he didn't get that the process wasn't about "patching" bits here and there; the hard work should be done by him… But how could she tell him now the best we can do was accepting the changes life placed upon us and work with them and not against?

Letting her back go along the chair, she shrank her eyes to consider his beautiful face, wondering what he could have looked like when he was an angel. She knew she shouldn't let her eyes roaming tenderly all over him like this, but responsivity to his charm was always calming him. With any other patient, she would have been professionally beheaded for playing this kind of risky business. But she had faced far too recently the wrath of a celestial being and she nearly died of it. Even if Lucifer was not human, she was quite sure he was using sex as a soothing drug in a desperate attempt to fill his personal and spiritual loneliness. Everyone did. And as he was in all kind of drugs and poisons to seek oblivion, his emptiness had to be tremendous.

Sensing the change in her mood at the way she was watching him, he smiled with hope because he had the strong desire she would comfort him in a more physical way. Not with a hug, of course. Hugs were for Chloe and just for her. But something sexy and tender would do. His head resting against Linda's chest, with her hand playing with his soft dark hair… That would be good… He didn't realize he missed it before Lilith invited him to sleep, cocooned between the warm nest of their entangled wings.

"I have a theory about it, but you won't like it."

He smiled nonetheless trying to erase his fantasies. "I'm all ears!"

"I believe that it is just another proof that Earth is affecting you in the department you are the most uncomfortable with… human feelings. Am I wrong to suppose that your wings were out after a powerful emotion?"

He started to think with an eye on the ceiling. "When I saw a car while I was lost in the desert, when I was about to present my very deepest respects to Ms. Oh You're In Cosplay… The precinct doesn't fit well in this picture. Too boring place" he objected.

"What were you doing when it happened?"

"Ella had interrupted us because there was a new case to investigate. The victim is a newborn and, by the way, I suspect the nurse."

"A baby! Oh my God, that's awful!"

He winced. "Since you mention Him, where was my almighty Father here? Looking elsewhere? Where were the bloody so-called guardian angels?"

Linda looked by the window and muttered. "Let's hope they were not on holidays too..."

He purred proudly with sparkling eyes. "How naughty! This one is a low blow! I think you may spend too much time with Amenadiel."

"Sorry. So, does it affect you? I mean… you like the Detective's daughter, don't you?"

"No! It doesn't "affect" me at all! The Spawn is... tolerable, that's all. And I'm not sad or anything. For your information, baby souls are going straight to Silver City if they die."

She nodded to show she acknowledged. "When you said Ella interrupted you, what was she interrupting, for the record?"

"Well, the Detective was having a little verbal spanking at me. She was very upset to learn that unlike all my other siblings, I was very close to my sister, and that she was in town."

"Your sister?"

He hesitated a bit. "Well honestly, I'm not sure the term is accurate enough."

"Why do you think it's relevant here?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "Let's say the Detective scolded me thoroughly when she learnt Lilith and I were sleeping together… Oh! That's it! You're displaying exactly the same angry face she did! Would I be lucky enough to have two gorgeous jealous friends?"

She didn't deign to answer. "So, to make it clear, you're telling me, you and the Detective you care for, were having a fight over a strong cultural taboo – which probably disappointed her deeply about you – and you don't see why your sensitive wings could have popped out? Seriously?"

Lucifer remained silent while he was frowning. "Sorry but this has nothing to do with nothing. Wings are power, not a way to show human emotions…"

"I'm not sure of this." answered Linda.

Lucifer moved on the sofa and his hand reached an inside pocket of this jacket. He glanced at the numerous texts and muted the device, turning again to listen her.

"Don't you think, past the first eons, I wouldn't know a bit my subject?" he asked teasingly, more curious than offended.

"Let's say I've heard about a said fallen angel, driven by guilt and having no powers anymore..."

"You're talking about Amenadiel, here? Because I've got all mine, darling!"

"Right, _Sherlock_! How could I not think his wings and his powers are not available anymore… _because of_ this guilt? Is it your Father who is "blocking" them, or is it his own guilt?

"I don't know, but I don't like it!

"No surprise here. You told me guilt was the raw material of Hell, right?"

"Correct. But... wait wait wait… Are you trying to say my wings were not forced upon me by Father, or any of my mean brothers? You think I… could have regrown them… by myself?" He laughed in disbelief. "That's totally ludicrous!"

Linda bowed her head slowly. By instinct, she knew this was an important point he must be mulling a bit, so she didn't answer to let the idea sink. Still looking at her dubiously, took out his phone and frowned at the screen, mouth slightly agape.

"I'm sorry, doctor, I tried to ignore it, but I really think if I don't go now, the third Apocalypse will be for soon. Maze is sending me puzzling texts about – I quote – _killing that goddamn bitch of Mother,_ if I don't – I quote – _move my nice ass over here in three seconds_. I'm her former master, for hell's sake! She can't speak to me like this, and say my ass is just "nice"…

However, on hearing _Mother_ , Linda had frozen instantly, her face very pale, letting out rapid jagged breaths. She was clinging to the armchairs in a tight grip and her eyes were those of a deer caught in the lights. Her voice was barely a whisper when she asked. "Is… is your mother… returned?"

Lucifer looked upon her in astonishment and seemed to understand what was happening to her. He stood with a placating gesture. "No, no, my dear Linda! My mother is gone to another universe, she won't come back"

"You swear it?"

"Yes" he said with gentleness. "She had been engulfed forever in the Great Vagina!"

Linda blinked. "So, wh… why is Mazikeen talking about _Mother_?"

He displayed the act of an innocent smile while repocketing his phone. "Oh? I didn't mention it? That's lame of me! Lilith is Mazie's mother!"

.

.

(to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4: Night wings hybrid

_Hello, some of you had asked for some background about Lilith. Let's start. (Not proofread)._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Night wings hybrid  
**

Lucifer threw the keys of the Corvette to his employee and went into the building he was living atop. Just as the doors to his private lift were opening with a soft crystal sound, he stumbled on the tall shape of his elder brother, surrounded by the golden muted halo of the cabin. Eyes half closed, as if he was trying to hold his crumbling temper, Amenadiel welcomed him quite coldly with those words:

"What did you THOUGHT? Are you crazy? Lilith is HERE!"

"Yes… I know. She showed up two nights ago at LUX. What was I supposed to do? Throw her out with a good farewell and send her to Hell?"

The black angel blinked and arched an eyebrow, pouting as he was blowing his chubby cheeks. "Well, isn't it your standard welcoming family mode? That's what you did for me!… And by the way, Uriel and mother too…"

"And you are complaining to be still alive?"

He chose not to comment this. "Anyway, it's World War Three, up there! Maze is raging after her, all blades out, because Lilith has demanded for her to serve and obey, as a dutiful daughter should. Plus, Lilith would have stolen some kind of "garment" too. Big word to describe that tiny piece of quite nothing she was exhibiting… Lilith made some drama, arguing that she would go naked if she couldn't have something to cover her… Luci, he sighed, if she actually executes her threat, that's beyond cataclysmic! We can't have Lilith being naked around people; you know perfectly what will happen…"

"Ok, breathe O'brother! I know indeed mortals are not to see her divine curves without very unpleasant consequences. The detective has told me I could take hours to look after her and I'll try to keep her _distracted_ for few days... before convincing her to go back".

"Would she?"

"There's no choice! As much I like to consider me as one, she's a far more _disruptive_ force in this plane."

Amenadiel inclined his head with a slight impatience. "No, I mean… Do you think, you'll be able to cast her out if she finds this place more entertaining than you expected her to?"

"Have no worries. I'm not anymore the young _angelito_ she once knew. Far from there. She would make a huge mistake thinking I'm still the innocent, cute, wide eyed, baby deer Samael, wrapped around her finger… wrapped around every bit of her. I'm going to take care of this."

With that, he patted Amenadiel's dubious shoulder and entered the lift with his usual confident predatory catwalk.

The black angel watched the doors closing, unable to prevent himself from a bit anxiety. He decided to go back to his little flat walking, to think over all this.

.

Lilith here, that meant trouble again! Mother was quite something to handle, but at least, he could spend some time to talk and reason Her in some ways, because he was Her First-Born and because She was listening... a bit. Sometimes. But Lilith!… She didn't give a damn of the other celestials. She was just _wild, weird and wicked_.

Father's first attempt of woman. Never properly tamed, only by Him and with dire measures. Linda would have said this sister had a deep-rooted dissatisfaction. Probably because her unfortunate conception, she was resentful towards Father too... So Luci and her could quite bond over this. Maybe she was the one who strengthened his brother hate.

He could testify that, at the very beginning, Samael had nothing to do with what he became later. He was the most sweet, lovable, happy, little chubby angel… So tiny. This souvenir made him smile bitterly while he was leaving the building for the crowded street.

This was a new thing at that time. Mother had given birth to a small bizarre ball of angelic flesh. So much unlike himself and other siblings that were born like humans saw Athena's birth: all grown up. Like a giant white egg, the ball was moving angrily, and rumbling, and pointy bits were poking under its soft warm surface, during a whole celestial day. That was puzzling. Nobody knew what was happening but some started to think the brother or sister had to struggle to break the shell and was not succeeding…

And then it cracked suddenly and Michael appeared screaming in victory! Relieved, the elders gathered around to celebrate and welcome him for few minutes, and that's when they all heard a little bubbling laugh, coming from the egg round remnants. Father went to see inside and picked in his ginormous hands another identical small dark haired form. It was busy sucking thoroughly his miniature foot with giggles. Everyone was astonished and looking in awe. The Celestial Twins were born.

Mother had taken her new children and placed them in her arms to feed them, while Father was already thinking about names. That's the moment Michael chose to smash his small fist into his brother's face to prevent him to access to Mother's "milky way". Father had frowned but made a joke about how the first was hungry. And all the ulterior problems had unfolded from this very moment. Some sisters offered to watch and keep Samael while needy Michael was feeding.

Because he was lovable, and Michael was making a fuss every time Samael was fed, they soon kept permently their young brother, to maintain peace.

Michael was infuriated when Mother had told that Samael was actually the elder, and a true Child of Love (which he proved later, becoming the favorite of all his elder sisters). That's why he had spent most of his first years with them and seemed to be very pleased of this arrangement. Very early, he had been used to receive maximal attention from females… Turning his name into his nickname didn't change this.

Little Samael was a very happy and good boy, he was humming all the time some beautiful tunes to entertain her sisters while they were working. The only thing upsetting him was his small persistent unfinished body form. He was a bit self-conscious about being different, eager to grow up and specifically to grow... his wings. He had ridiculous chicken appendages with not much feathers and could not fly with them because they were too small to sustain him properly in the air. In His wisdom, Father had asked him to keep an eye on the little one when he was trying to fly – oh the irony of it! He didn't want him to fall from the edge of heaven... Mostly, Samael was training all alone and secretly. More than once, Amenadiel spied his miniscule brother while he was crashing in the grass, and ending up with a bleeding nose and his little butt exposed. Because, of course, Samael couldn't _stand_ to wear his short linen toga! No! He was adamant that garments were preventing his wings from growing. Her sisters spent times and times to play hide and seek, chasing him in the country while he was gallivanting around in the nude.

Sometimes, when he was finished with the military training of his brothers, the First-Born was seeing his sisters returning from their farming work in the fields, chatting and laughing with huge baskets full of perfect grain, manna and fruits. Very often, one of her was carrying Samael inside her V neck long dress, packed and secured by a long scarf. Because his legs were small and he couldn't fly, the way home was too long for him so he rested his sleepy head against the soft wide pillow of their generous breasts, surrounded with warmth, rocked by the walking, bathed in their floral scent. Yet, Amenadiel was considering his small brother with a bit of pity because Michael seemed to grow up more normally and quite fast, acquiring his finished adult form in few celestial days. But not Sa-Mael.

That was probably the first time the black angel started to have the shameful thought something was _wrong_ with him. Divine creation couldn't be wrong.

.

As much this idea was sounding like a dreadful blasphemy, it happened again later, with Lilith as a former project for humans. Amenadiel didn't see how to deny it: Father's idea of an angel in a human form went bad. Very bad. Because just like the later nephilims – that had to be eradicated from the surface of Earth – in hybrids, the human ego tended to overcome the angelic wisdom. At least, for angels that _do_ had some…

It was only a miracle that Mother couldn't stand Lilith, seeing her like a slap in her face. Because if the two of them could have been able to come to an agreement, they could have destroyed the Silver City, brick by brick.

Now that he had read the books Linda gave him, Amenadiel saw what happened differently. Some part of his righteous self was seeing it as gross simplification; some other found this oddly meaningful… Applying human standards to divinity was still making him uncomfortable, and probably would always do, but Linda reminded him impishly the Scriptures were saying God made humanity "in his own image".

At that time, the dear love between Father and Mother had lived, and She was tired to give endlessly birth to dozens and dozens of children. However Father was still enthusiastic for creation but He listened to Her and kept away so She could rest a while. So, He started to work on a new solo project with a new beast He was calling "human". Honestly, nobody was interested in it because there were already many (and enough) animals in Heavens.

As Uriel hadn't fully developed his powers yet, so no one saw what was coming among the angels. When they all realized what Father was aiming at with his "humans", it was too late. And this put some salt on Mother's wounds, because Father became so engrossed with His new beast that He neglected His duties as a husband and a father, spending almost all His time with the Mud-Creature He called Adama…

Despite what he'd just told him, Amenadiel doubted Lucifer could ever turn against Lilith. Because he knew the whole story that led Samael to flee from Silver City at a too young age to find a new home in the far away Gardens, where Lilith was retired. He knew all too well this old sad, horrible, disgusting story, of a gone Father, of mean jealous brothers acting harshly because as a real Child of Love, Samael was a painful reminder of what wasn't anymore. A rejection that must have rooted deeply Luci's desire to rebel against the injustice he was suffering, and allowed by his distracted Father.

With Lilith's comeback, bitter memories could easily surface and could pretty much blow up to their faces, once again.

.°.

When Lucifer stepped in, the penthouse looked like a little battlefield.

Several objects, such as old books, vases and urns, Babylonian statuettes of Nergal and Shamash, ashtrays – even a silver toothbrush – had flown and crashed everywhere, with notable exception of his wide collection of liquors behind his private bar.

Just at the center of the room, down on the floor, was a bunch of brown and white limbs entangled, eliciting various guttural screams. The above fighter was Lilith, she was pinning down her opponent because she was cheating, using her large pitch black wings to block Maze's deadly knives while she was pummeling her face with her tiny balled fists.

"You will OBEY!" was thundering Lilith.

The answer came, unequivocal. "Suck my ass, bitch!"

"Thou shall show respect, I am your Mother!"

"You're right… Suck my ass, _Mother-Of-All the bitchy Bitches!_ " growled Maze with dangerous underlying venom.

Clearing his throat, Lucifer approached cautiously, clasping his hands together before greeting them in his usual silky voice: "Ladies! You must be thirsty. May I offer you a drink before you reprise hostilities?"

Lilith lifted her head to meet his gaze. She could easily pass for his real sister, at least from a human narrow point of view. She had the same black curls, same pale complexion, same dark eyes dancing with obvious joy and impatience to see him... As she stood up, far more gracefully a human would do, her legs were still on each side of Maze's waist. The Devil noticed her torn short silver and black dress with a bare back, when her wings parted to spread proudly around her. With an elegant and quite unexpected move, Lilith brutally tore the fabric from her and the dress made a cracking fatal noise. With a funny little wave, she threw what had been a couture _über_ sexy outfit just into the silenced face of a landed Mazikeen...

The Hybrid was standing absolutely, definitely and gloriously... naked, between her two big wings, contrasting with her creamy skin. Very similar to the first time they met, long long time ago.

She dropped in a royal way. "You can keep it, I don't like it anyway."

Then, laughing of joy, she ran smack into Lucifer, in his compelled arms, her legs circling his waist, to nuzzle his five o'clock shadow. " _Samael!_ I missed you so much!" she cooed.

Maze put aside the ragged cloth with a slow smirk, and pushed on one elbow, she considered her "former master" and how his lucky hands were full of delights. If any, Mother had a rare incredible body that could have her gawk and rush, if she had not been who she was… Instead, the demoness had to admit she was a bit jealous. Someone would have a very unholy sexual bliss tonight, gorging again and again on all those divine plump silken curves... She growled.

Yet Lucifer glanced at her friend alarmingly and mouthed a clear "Help me!" she made an act to ignore. "Well, well, she said, mimicking mockingly the polite way of Lucifer. Since I guess my presence is not required anymore, I'll return to my duties..."

Overwhelmed by insistent clinging limbs, Lucifer was struggling as gently as possible to keep his shirt and pants on, while Lilith was trying to get rid of them. When she admitted she missed the caress of his skin on her, Maze rolled her eyes. This was becoming all too sappy for her. Cuddles now, eww! Probably another angel thing she wasn't wired to understand.

"Ma-Maze! squeaked Lucifer as Mother's snaking hand was grabbing fiercely his most interesting asset. I… wouldn't want to cut your girl's chit-chat, and long overdue family reunion!"

"No, she sighed, so Mother will know I'm very obedient to the new mission you assigned me with… the Offspring" she told with sparkling eyes.

Yet quite distracted by the heavenly ministrations of Lilith, Lucifer sensed the hidden message rather quickly. It was a clear confirmation when the dark winged angel froze on the spot and turned her head towards her daughter, quite like an owl would do. Panting, Lucifer took the chance to step back and rearrange his disheveled state of hair and clothing.

"Which offspring?" she asked in a singing tone laced with greedy curiosity. "Or perhaps, whose?"

Maze turned her heels with a mock military salute and a shit-eating grin, and started to go away, swaying her hips dangerously on her stiletto leather boots. "I'm not supposed to discuss my Master's orders, _Mum_. He'll tell you if he has such desire…"

When she got into the compliant lift, through the closing doors, Maze saw the eyes of Lucifer thanking her in silence instead of being angry. So maybe the rumors were true about Mother and her cruel pact with God... The demoness just had the time to hear Lilith repeating her question in Enochian – or she supposed it was – because it was said exactly the same way. Yet, with maybe more firm coaxing.

She didn't know much Enochian because first, that was the language of angels; and second, she was not one. But when she answered to the feverish and desperate invocation of a badly injured and almost dead Lucifer after his Fall, he was exclusively talking this gibberish... She _had_ to learn few basic terms.

However she was smart enough to guess that Angel Gibberish was also a language of high power. Trixie told her mortals were calling them "spells". She knew she wasn't to know more than few words because none of them were insignificant or meaningless. The Power of the Great Bastard was enclosed in every single letter of it. He started the whole universe, planes and dimensions with just one word. Well four, if she remembered well what Lucifer had mumbled one day he thought she wasn't listening. Those words were: _let there be light._

She was pretty sure that one day, he could say equally: let's turn it off. If he was mad enough.

.°.

In a very small room that smelled antiseptic, like the whole building, Chloe was trying hopelessly to concentrate on the footage of the hospital CCTV cams. Sat in a plastic chair next to her, Pierce was scrutinizing another vid too, for they agreed to share. To her surprise, he was using the console like a pro, zooming in on some people or slowing the motion to check something out.

Nothing seemed strange, however. By now, she could recognize all the nurses and pediatricians because they were few. On this corridor to the nursery, visitors were mostly parents or families. They all had happy faces with great loving (or tired) smiles. Memories of Trixie's birth were lurking in her mind. Like the Lieutenant, she was trying to scan for each unauthorized detail that could have been out of place.

She was now paying a close attention at the Nice Nurse (whose name was Maryam Naaji, as the Dr Estevez told her). Apparently, she was a gentle and shy person, very caring, so caring that Chloe was even feeling a bit harsh in comparison. She found that forty-eight hours ago, something was obviously already bugging her: she wasn't smiling anymore on the vids and keeping her head low.

Unconsciously, Chloe get closer to the small black and white screen in front of her. "Have you got something, Decker?" asked Pierce, sensing she was moving slightly more on her chair next to him.

For the sake of the cause, he studied few seconds her beautiful and pure profile with the corner of his eye. Damn! She was quite a beauty… Her most distinctive trait was her blue eyes crowned by two surreal very long eyebrows that added strength to her gaze – especially when she was looking at you from below… Her tiny nose of perfect proportions was yet quickly forgotten... as soon as you fell upon her crazy luscious lower lip. It was betraying an unexpected very sensual streak under her serious and guarded composure... Her career must have been like hell. None of them must have taken her seriously because she was too good looking.

He knew he should banish that kind of thoughts because she was also incredibly good at listening to her gut instinct, telling her when something was wrong. And since he was one of the wrongest things in this room, he kept his voice as gruff as possible. "Do you want me to zoom in for you?"

She was shaking her head slowly, mesmerized. "No thanks, I'm fine. It's just…" She didn't bother to finish her sentence and he turned towards her, a bit stiffly because his aching wound.

"Just _what_?"

She peered at him through her eyelashes and smiled, startled as if she had forgotten he was here. "Sorry, I usually do this alone and of course I'm not used to someone actually answering when I mumble something to myself… On this video – that was Wednesday – Nurse Naaji, started to appear not like her normal happy self. Worried, maybe. But it's not a proof of anything."

"Let me see".

He scooted his chair closer, and as he was taking control of her vid, using the buttons and levers, his hand brushed hers. He leaned a bit, with a slight pang of pain when he tried to turn a remote rewinding tool. "If you'd let me…" she prompted.

More than often, with her, Lucifer hadn't had the slightest idea of what some called "personal space", especially in the beginning, when he was trying to sleep with her. So she should have get used. But now she felt Pierce was too close, invading, in that tiny workspace, and that was slightly embarrassing. Yet, to his credit, he was not paying attention to her at all. "You're right" he said, his blue grey eyes watching the screen as if they were able to send X-Rays. "But maybe it wasn't something she saw in _this_ part of the hospital, maybe before taking her service, or in the street."

Still musing, he distanced himself to grab the pile of CDs on his right. After having read the labels, he opened one crystal case, and placed the disk where it had to.

"You thought of something?"

He nodded. "Just checking the main entrance camera"... His hands flew rapidly over the controls to display it.

"How is it you know so well how it works?" she asked.

"Had plenty jobs to earn my living before ending up as a cop. Finish yours, I'm starting to check this one."

Chloe rolled her eyes and pinched her lips. Usually, she had no problem to strike back when Lucifer was being a rude ass but… again, Pierce was not to be treated like the average cop… It was hard to admit but sometimes, she regretted Olivia at the head of the precinct. She was ambitious and quite conniving, but at least, she didn't make her feel like shit because "she was just a girl" and they could bond over fighting the male chauvinism…

Now grumpy Pierce was looking his video in fast forward mode. Show-off or not? She wasn't aware she was completely staring at him before he uttered, still sarcastic and cold, his eyes never leaving the screen: "If you have something to say, Decker, spill it... Is my dressing gown open again?"

To prevent them from risking a fatal glace, Chloe closed quickly her eyes, feeling her cheeks burning. This really couldn't last any longer.

She didn't see him look at her petrified posture with a soft twinkle in his pupils. She was so nice. "Relax, Decker. I was just joking. You know jokes? Don't you have the slightest sense of humor?"

She gaped and shot him an outraged glance, wondering since when he was team Lucifer on that subject. He went on calmly. "I _can_ have some, from time to time. But… judging from your reaction, I must be definitely rusty... Listen, Decker, I can see you're not acting normally around me and I don't want this, because like I said, you're my best detective here and I need you to be focused on big cases like this one. So even if I pretty suck at this, if you feel we should talk about what happened other day, let's do it…"

Her eyes widened in horror and she tore her hands before shaking them nervously. "Lieutenant, I am terribly sorry I just barged in your room without knocking… I'm trying to learn this to my daughter but I understand now why she isn't very good at it… That's genetic!"

The corner of his mouth twitched and he watched again the screen, letting her time to cool down her lovely rosy cheeks. "That's no big deal, right? Just a bit of flesh… Besides, you've probably seen better than my beer belly..."

He sighed inwardly. He was being terrible, his conversational skills a lot under par. She bent her head, looking more uncomfortable. He paused and decided to help her to move on by dropping some true but vague information about him she could focus on instead. "I… I worked in a morgue when I was younger to pay my student loans… Bodies have stopped to impress me since, I guess…"

"One of those many jobs?"

"Indeed."

She lightened, looked more interested and tilted her head. "What is it?"

"What is it what?"

"On screen. There. Please rewind, I've seen something like… a blur, I would say".

"A _blur?_ Hum… Please don't tell me it was a red-blue blur" he murmured manipulating the buttons. She stood up impatiently and leaned on the console to look closer. "Sit down Decker; you're blocking the view… I'll zoom in…"

She complied grudgingly. "Why? What if the blur was colored? You had heard of something like this before?"

He let out a little chuckle. "Mhh yes, but I doubt that could be our suspect. You... aren't a fan of comics, are you?"*

"Sorry no. Not my thing at all… See, here (she pointed a finger) next to the pillar with the medical ad… It's moving almost too fast but there _is_ something… Could you slow down?"

"Yes, ma'am" he answered half amused, before watching intently the screen too.

This was a really weird blur, for sure. And for the record, not red-blue. It was more like air was displaced by something invisible, causing a slight distortion, like seeing through a magnifying glass. That was very subtle. She had an eye indeed for having caught this.

"I can't understand what I'm seeing" she admitted with a frown. "I'm not keen to make suppositions. Plus, it's almost time for me to go… but give me the CDs. I'll have them analyzed finely by the lab."

He nodded curtly and gave her the pack of disks. "And if you were to make suppositions, what would you go for?"

She placed them in the bag and had a nice happy smile for the first time since he knew her. "A super spy with a really cool cloaking device. Too bad I can't put this on my report, right?" she answered. "I have to go now. Do you… need help to go back to your room?"

"Don't say 'go back to your room'. You sound like my mother!" he said falsely shattered, before he added in a softer tone: "Thanks, I think I can manage."

Unbelievable! Mr. Freeze was trying to have a normal nice conversation? She tried to push her luck. "Probably a remarkable woman, your mother. What's her name?"

He sighed in defeat. "Havah."

"Oh! That sounds very Hollywoodian. Like in Ava Gardner, perhaps? Is there something you didn't tell us about your family background?"

Of course, she was joking. But he couldn't prevent himself from flashing her that thrilling not so quite innocent smile that was flustering her a bit. "Plenty."

.

(to be continued)

.

* * *

 _* A/N : Tom Welling who plays Lt Markus Pierce is well known to have been the quite unforgettable young Clark Kent in_ Smallville _. The "red-blue blur" was the nickname press and Lois Lane were giving to him, at times he didn't revealed himself to the world as... Superman. As a fan, I couldn't resist to place at least a small nod to his former performance. :-D_


	5. Chapter 5: Ice bucket challenge?

_Hello my patient readers, I'm afraid I'm starting to compensate your wait by longer chapters... I hope you'll forgive me. I could split it but the ending would be weaker... :-/ "Guest" since you're not registered here, I can't answer you privately (see below).  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Ice bucket challenge?**

Since Lucifer was late, Chloe asked Dan if he wanted to see the parents of the little victim with her. His blue eyes looked upon her with a nod and a knowing frown. He did nothing else than walk to the room they were waiting in, but she was feeling strangely comforted by his presence next to her, few seconds before she would have to ask cold and harsh questions to people having lost their most precious thing in this world. Just because he was a father. Trixie's father.

Sometimes she was sad the two of them couldn't make it last. Especially in moments like this, when without saying a word, they knew without any doubt possible what the other thought.

The couple in front of them, they were devastated. Grey faces, puffy and red rimmed eyes, still a bit slow and looking around in a shock. It wasn't difficult to see they weren't understanding what suddenly stroke in their life, why their happiness was ripped.

Chloe started to speak, thanking them for coming, assuring them that was only few questions. They weren't holding hands, but it was obvious they were seeking comfort in the slight touch of their fingers. Chloe felt a pang of remorse in her heart seeing this. For a tiny part of her felt also sorry for herself, because she had never had such a love in her life. After few basics checkings to fill her file, she knew they were really in love by the looks between them, the way they were able to finish the other's sentences, all those small but obvious things that were giving it away. Yet, the thickness of their pain was strong, nearly preventing themselves to utter the answers that seemed to stay stuck in their sore throats.

As Dr Estevez of the hospital already told her, their story was simple. Mr. and Mrs. Solano were trying unsuccessfully to have children for several years when they discovered Mr. Solano was sterile. So they sought help in modern medicine, find a donor and try artificial insemination. Everything went well. Mrs. Solano gave birth to a healthy little boy just a week ago. And that could have been the beginning of a beautiful family life. Except it didn't.

"I'm sorry I have to ask this but… do you know personally the donor?"

"He's my cousin… said Mr. Solano. We're close like brothers and he wanted us to be happy. He was to be the godfather."

"We'll have to see him... How did the rest of your families took the idea? Any protests?" raised Dan, noticing Mrs. Solano was wearing a very small golden cross at her neck.

Mrs. Solano opened wide her eyes. "For God's sake! No! Everybody was impatient to meet the baby!" Then her face changed. "Oh no... I forgot my parents… They are to land _today_ at the airport…" She started to cry, excusing herself, but tears were spilling out between her fingers.

"That's ok." said softly Chloe, before feeling an ash taste in her mouth – because really nothing of this was "ok". "You really don't have to apologize."

"Would you like me to bring you hot drinks?" proposed Dan to break tension. "Tea, coffee…"

"I could use something stronger" told the father with watery eyes, putting an arm around his wife shoulders as she turned towards him to cry. "It's very… hard to be... here."

"Yes thanks, detective Espinoza" sobbed the mother in muffled sounds against her husband chest.

With just a glance, Chloe made it clear for Dan she was waiting him and he stood and walked outside the interrogation room. He breathed widely once he closed the door behind him.

.

Out there, the blue grey atmosphere of the precinct workspace seemed suddenly colder, courtesy to all the concrete, glass and metallic surfaces. He spotted immediately the tall elegant figure of Lucifer, glaring impatiently around, probably because he didn't found Chloe. He was slightly overdressed, as usual, in a stunning blue outfit, worn over a crisp white shirt. Dan strode into the break room to make the beverages, with no more than a silent nod for him and the Devil followed him like a lost puppy.

"Detective D… Dan! I know I'm horridly late but… has the Detective left already?"

"No, we have the parents in the interrogation room and the nurse that found the body will follow. What's your excuse of the day?"

The Devil thinned his eyes studying Dan's face. "Oh, is she very mad about me again?"

Dan put the first large cup of bad coffee aside and started to fiddle the machine levers for another one. "Is it a wild guess or are you really beginning to understand?"

"Well, the truth is she's always a bit feisty those days so… Please, _please_ Dan, that's not my fault… When I left the karaoke party yesterday evening, that was because Lux called. My new bartender, that was replacing Patrick for his holidays, suddenly vanished past midnight and never showed up since... I had to call Amenadiel for help, and believe me, that was an unfortunate pick because the only concoctions he could serve were those bloody shameful _cosmos!_ "

"So?" asked Dan unfazed and getting a little bit impatient, holding high his two paper cups of hot burning coffee.

Lucifer stepped back cautiously and peered at him as if the answer was obvious. "So I had to replace him behind the bar – if Tom Cruise can do it…" Dan shrugged and started to walk back and Lucifer went on: "But when one of my bouncers was found missing too, I started to think it was more than bad luck!"

Dan sneered. "Wait a minute. Basically, you're telling me you're late because you _actually_ had to work for once? Impressive..."

"Well, no… I had to make new arrangements and phone calls for tonight, of course… But that's not my point. I'm wondering how much time I have to wait before I have to call your pals of Missing Persons? I would have liked to start to investigate on my own, but Amenadiel told me that two people in one night, that could be serious… I don't want to bother the Detective with my problems but... "

"Understood. Listen, Chloe is waiting for now, but I'll see if I can help you with your rebellious staff later, right? And since you're here… do you still have some alcohol stashed somewhere in there?"

Lucifer grinned, seemingly very pleased by the question, opening his lapel with a flourish, like a magician, to take out his silver flask from his inner pocket. "You know I always do… So are we drinking during service time now, Daniel?"

"Cut it out! It's not for me! Please, just pour a tiny drop in these, and I insist on _tiny_ …"

As if he had eaten the canary, Lucifer complied with good will.

And that was just the moment Ella's little silhouette chose to materialize behind them. Her eyes went huge on seeing the Devil pocketing his strange flat bottle. "Guys! What now? Really?!"

Man and devil looked both startled, surprised and slightly sheepish. "That's not what you think!" mumbled Dan before running towards the interrogation room.

Ella watched him go and turned towards Lucifer crossing her arms against her chest. "What did you do? I can sense something fishy. Tell everything and I'll be benevolent..."

Lucifer smiled with fondness and amusement. "Depends. Here, quite nothing, I'm afraid. I was late… (He straightened). Mhhh… But not too late to see the Charming Nurse that had just come in there..." he said with a big velvety smile and a thrilling appraisal in his vowels.

Nurse Naaji was getting out the lift and taking hesitant steps into the precinct. She was wearing grey brown clothes Lucifer found insulting for her astonishing natural beauty.

"Ooooh, trouble with the tribbles… Stay here, ordered Ella. I'm going to greet her or she'll flee."

"I beg to differ, miss Lopez. I want to make apologies and present my very deep respects to this finest suspect... I quite understand this case is important for the Detective and will do everything by the books from now…"

"Okay, wonderful. Really great. Stay here anyway."

Lucifer frowned, his features graced by a slight childish pout. The Gorgeous Afraid Nurse looked at him in fear again and he tried to give her his best smile. Come on! Was his best seductive smile broken too? Had he lost _both_ his Devil's face AND his seductive smile? _Something is rotten in the state of Denmark…_

He took sadly the chair in front of Chloe's desk and started to fiddle with the stapler, which was an utmost bore.

.

Returning from the interrogation room, Chloe's footsteps resound in the quiet deserted precinct, as almost everybody went out for lunch. As usual, she found him fiercely idling, as if he was brooding about something.

"Lucifer?"

His face lightened up as he saw her and he stood quickly, adjusting his jacket and cuffs position. Sometimes his good manners were still surprising her, considering how much he could be inappropriate in other domains...

"What are you doing here, all alone?"

"Waiting to be of any use for you, Detective" he offered, but without his usual innuendo laced tone.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. It's just miss Lopez has stolen the hot nurse all for herself and put a restraining order against my... devilishness."

She couldn't help a smile and a little laugh. "You could have seen this coming from afar, couldn't you, Your Devilishness?"

He purred and flashed her the most heart-crushing megawatt smile of his far too wide repertory. There was definitely something wrong with him. "I'm happy to see you laugh, even at my expense, Detective. You're not doing this a lot, lately… I start to miss our inconspicuous yet enticing banter above dead bodies..."

Back to normal, she rolled her eyes. "Listen, I much agree to your presence if you can make people talk frankly about their motives, but Nurse Naaji is clearly panic stricken in front of you. I don't know why, but you could be counterproductive here. Stop being a baby. That's a rational take."

"Well, it's nonetheless a bit vexing. I've got the feeling she's hiding pretty much secrets. Couldn't I stay at least behind the one-way mirror? You wouldn't be forced to endure Dan's…"

Shaking her head in denial, she cut him before he could add something offending. "Listen Lucifer, Dan is a father, and to my knowledge… you're not. He can relate more with witnesses here. Let him do." She was blushing under his smile.

"Detective, I would have rushed to perpetuate your genes, if I didn't know it was hopeless". His singsong tone was light, on the verge of joking, but his eyes were fervent.

She stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Angels and humans are not quite meant to be fruitful together anymore" he clarified.

Her confusion was aggravating with minutes with the sudden uncomfortable and very personal turn of the conversation. Had he just admit he could not have children, like it was _nothing_? Even if she could honestly not imagine him as a father, a sad realization sank in her because it was making sense. Was it the reason why he was frantically having sex with half of the town? His absence of any purpose or goal in life, except having fun? What had he said about feeling useless? Things clicked. The case was _indeed_ affecting him, even if he refused to confess it.

She cleared her throat. "Anyway, there's something you could do however to help, if you want..."

"Anything... but don't say—"

"—paperwork? No. I'd rather it to be done properly, you know? No, I thought you could have a look with Ella on something very weird we found with Pierce yesterday, on the CCTV records…"

"You're intriguing me. Say more… Weird like what?"

"Maybe weird like… an _ifrit_?" she hushed with a little crooked gentle smile. "Is it a worthy task for Your Devilishness?"

Few seconds, he looked back at her with incredulity painted on his face. His pupils grew with a sudden surge of untamed raw desire, because she was trying to be nice. He didn't know why and didn't care about it. She was incredible. He felt vertigo and a tingle behind his shoulders. _Not the wings, please_... He seemed mesmerized and breathed:

"Detective, I would be more than pleased if you could give me lovely pet names on a more regular basis but… it's not like you and, ah… Are you trying to flirt with me on purpose to cheer me up? You know you don't need to..."

Caught off-guard, her body language changed quickly. She sighed bitterly, bending her head low with a dark look he didn't understood. "Do I so much lack of subtlety for _even you_ could see through it?"

He said nothing about the "even you". Bathed in her scent, he towered above, mere inches far from her, closing his mouth to her ear to whisper: "No. You don't need to do this... unless you want me to snog you, _ravishingly_ , in front of everyone."

Despite them being quite alone, she froze and gulped, finding hard to breath. Shit! Why was he doing this? Just when she thought he was her dear friend needing help for a secret problem he was too proud to talk about... She avoided his eyes to say: "No kidding! _Ravishingly_? You're so full of you, Lucifer!"

"The problem is you cannot imagine the perks of playing with my said... devilishness, love…" he taunted with a deep soft voice that was thrilling her.

Yet she stepped back to put some more professional distance between them, because she knew he must be doing this to cope. He was still a rookie to the insidious ways a case could raise old demons, and obviously he could not handle this properly… That was not his fault. Better for him to stick to routine than try a shakier ground.

"Gosh! You make it sound _so naughty_! she said. You're impossible. I send you Ella but you'd better be courteous with her! I can do with your banter because I know you don't mean it, but be careful; someday you'll end up with harassment charges!"

She left quickly to Ella's lair, feeling his gaze burning her back.

He gritted his teeth. _I know you don't mean it_. It felt like a stab right in the heart. How the hell was he supposed to woo her, to "open" to her, if she refused the slightest approach? Ice Bucket challenge? Peanuts! Please try Chloe Decker!

.

Deep inside, he wished so much to tamper his very new insecurities about her so-called "budding feelings" for Pierce. He knew he could ruin everything with a single word, but how could he suffer to see her turn away from him every day more? The damned wings were so close to spring out when he was just _thinking_ of kissing her… Even the slightest touch, even not ravishing at all...

Oh, his Father must be laughing and rejoicing endlessly over this! Of course He did. Yes, Samael, the rebellious Archangel who refused arrogantly to bend the knee and serve humans as he was ordered, because he thought they were weak inferior creatures… Samael thrown out from Heaven and forced to deal with the _worst_ of humanity in Hell, supposedly because they were akin into not following Daddy's commands and questioning his authority…

Look at him now, the proud Devil! He was knee-deep in those pesky human feelings, vulnerable, unsure, and desperately drawn to a woman like he never knew before. Bright and sharp, like Justice, the angelic sword of Caliel. Beautiful miracle he was dreaming to help, to serve, to take care of and adore with all was left of him… How his Father could not be laughing now at him with a giant "I told you so"?

During a minute, he felt someone was looking at him. A point behind his neck was tickling again. He turned around and saw Marcus Pierce standing here with undecipherable cold eyes.

"Lieutenant! What are you doing here?"

"I _work_ here, Morningstar, did you forget?"

"No, but you should probably rest a bit more..."

Pierce's handsome face twitched a little. He was quite amused about how it was easy to read Lucifer when you knew exactly who and what he was.

"I was just passing by to say I'm out of the hospital and see Chloe about the baby case. For what I know, the Mayor is calling every two hours and is afraid that the press could spill the news very soon. We need leads, not leaks!"

"Funny one, put it on some tee-shirts. Well, if you want to know, the Detective has just finished hearing the parents and now she is with the nurse".

"Why aren't you with her?"

"Fascinating question indeed. The Detective can handle the witnesses alone this time, and wants me to see something on the CCTV records instead."

"Oh… this! Yes. And by the way, I really look forward to have your _enlightened_ opinion about it."

Lucifer smiled, bit surprised. "Well that's new. This bullet grazing and near death experiment had you change your perspective on me? Having some regrets to ignore me from the start?"

Pierce hadn't the chance to answer he wasn't ignoring him at all. A loud shriek resembling to "Lieutenant" happened when Ella saw him and started to act her all bubbly and hyperactive self again. Appalled, he watched her talking too fast while jumping on her feet… just before she squeezed him unexpectedly in her arms. Marcus didn't understood what happened, he just winced and made a face when Lucifer said with a mock compassion: "Our Ella, she's such the fierce hugger!"

"Oooh, sorry, sorry Lieutenant, you're still hurting, right?…"

"That's ok, Lopez, he answered. I… ah... just heard you were to work on the tapes with Morningstar".

"Tapes? Oh I get it, the CD's? Yes."

"Fine, go. I'll be in my office till I can see Decker, but I'm not staying today."

"Perfectly understandable, Lieutenant" she bobbed, her big dark eyes full of zealous worry.

He looked at them while they were cautiously retreating on the lab. Morningstar was peering at him like he thought he had something big to annoy him. That was funny. Those people, they were _killing_ him. Not the way he would want, however.

He shrugged and paced towards the interrogation room.

.

He knocked softly just once and entered as if he ran the place to introduce himself with a brief handshake. The nurse watched him hesitantly while his firm hand was pressing hers.

"Sorry to interrupt, Miss Naaji, I'm Lieutenant Pierce and I wanted you to know I take this case very seriously. You need to tell us everything. Especially if you received threats. I mean personally, not on behalf of the hospital…"

"Miss Naaji already told us she didn't" said Chloe, a bit surprised he was interfering so personally with her case. Maybe he was feeling more concerned since he helped her? Or he was missing field work?

"Very well. I'll be in my office, if you could come just after?" he asked Chloe, ignoring deliberately Dan.

Despite the polite form, that was an order. She nodded and waited patiently for him to go. Next to her, Dan was trying not to smile too much. He knew all too well how Chloe was protective with her cases and how Lieutenant shouldn't meddle like this if he wanted something from her.

"Do you know you work with really... weird people?" said unexpectedly Mariam Naaji with an odd look at Pierce's departure.

"Come on! Is every man I work with frightening you?"

"Well, not him!" she told with a look on Dan, that had him smile happily in return.

"Okay, this being established, what I need to know now is if you had any suspicions that the murderer could do it again."

She shook her head. Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks. "It's not as if we actually talked… I just saw. She was muttering in a strange language I didn't understand."

"Wait, wait, said Dan with his pencil in hand floating above his paper sheet. When did we establish the murderer was a 'she'?"

Mariam Naaji blinked up. "When I told it to the young Christian colleague of yours, yesterday. She asked a precise description to have a drawing made…"

Dan and Chloe exchanged a puzzled look. Why would Ella have kept secret something like this?

.

* * *

 _Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera esta noche la última vez_ _  
Bésame, bésame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después…_

During the late afternoon hours and the early evening, the Club wasn't quite officially open. Apparently, music was different too, far less noisy, noticed Dan running down the stairs to the main dancefloor. But some employees were here, cleaning, signing for the deliveries, and things like this. As he promised, Dan came to Lux to ask few questions here and there about the bartender and the bouncer.

Lucifer did this more to make the staff more confident the place was safe to work. Plus, he knew that when he was personally involved he missed some details. And worse when he was involved _and_ upset by the rejection of a certain Detective, that was leading him to try hopelessly to get drunk. And do foolish things he knew he shouldn't.

So he let Dan go around, flash his smile and badge and talk to the bouncers to gather the boring bits of procedure. He wasn't good at it anyway because he was too impatient. One of his many unfitting flaws. You could think that having all the time in the world, he could grow a wisdom and patience… Not really.

Right now he had accepted to dance with Lilith. She was wearing a short satin red dress with thin straps hugging her deliciously. Soft and warm against him, she was also probably a bit tipsy as her constitution was not as impervious to alcohol as his. She was smiling and seemed in a good mood, turning and swaying for one of those Latin waltzes mixing serious frowns, passionate glances, promising smiles and provocative moves. Very provocative moves. He didn't mind any of them. Quite the contrary in fact.

 _Quiero sentirte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos_ _  
Verte junto a mi  
Piensa que tal vez mañana yo estaré lejos  
Muy lejos de ti..._

The song was a sad one but he felt oddly in tune with it.

"You hadn't told me what we are celebrating?" he offered while he was circling her waist with possessive hands to bend her backwards.

"It's a surprise."

"Tell me now" he pleaded.

She laughed a bit. "You have never been patient, Samael."

"I already told you to call me _Lucifer_."

"Yes, you did. But I don't like that name. I rather like Samael which is far more silky and evocating sweetness."

He sent her spinning on her high heels, not letting her hand go, and with a firm arm, took her back against him so hard she tripled a step and grasp his shoulders. They both smiled, very aware of the way the few mortals around were looking at them in awe and a growing uneasiness in their lower belly… They knew they were gorgeous together. Similar in perfection and beauty, marvelously in sync, and hotter than it should be allowed.

.

Everything began because of this fatal and apparently forbidden attraction between them. Who could have known? Yet young, Samael had soon understood Lilith was suffering a lot from her condition when she gave him a shelter after he fled from Silver City.

He was hated by his brothers that had beaten him and left him alone in a deserted land. Yet his Father had ordered he couldn't stay anymore with his elder sisters, thinking masculine company would do better for his "tardiness". He wanted to be good and make friends, asking lots of questions to try to adjust to his new harsh environment. He failed. Everything he tried failed. His brothers didn't want him around.

So he ran away the farther he could and lived alone for times and times with animals for company, sleeping in hollow trees, and crying for his loneliness… Until Lilith found him in the forest, and took him to her place, to a very distant point of the Gardens.

Lilith was different from his other sisters. She had strange ideas and strange behavior. Regularly, she would run away from him, or reject him, with shameful tears and cries of pain. And few days later, she would come back, with pleading fevered eyes, all sweet and holding him fiercely, caressing his long hair, insisting he could sleep next to her, to share body warmth. Of course he didn't know anything, or what was happening during those days. He was very concerned because there was nothing like illness in Heavens.

She gradually asked for more and more cuddle sessions, night and day, arguing that it helped her to alleviate her sufferings. He was a good boy, he truly wanted her to feel better. How could gentle massages over her body could have been wrong if they were soothing? Besides, he was more than grateful for her to accept him, even if he was an "unfinished" angel, like she put it the first time.

One of those day he was alone, he encountered a small blonde creature that was pretty much looking like a sister angel – except she seemed a bit unfinished like him, had the same little curly mop than Lilith at the top of her tights, and that she was funny because she thought he was a "man-bird". They soon became friends and he used to go and see her every time Lilith wanted him away for reasons she wouldn't tell. They were talking a lot. She had as many questions he had about everything. She was very eager to know things.

But one day, the too curious little Havah, or Eve, since it was her, started to seek for him because he hadn't come to their rendezvous and… she stumbled on Lilith and him, right in the middle of some "quality moment". Unfortunately, she chose just the time Lilith decided to teach him a very daring new trick to please and calm her. Havah look at them very dumbfounded but was quite frozen on the spot, feeling it could be rude to interrupt. So Lilith grasped a damned fruit that was fallen besides them and launched it at her, to make the little spy leave. Of course, Havah didn't get the message, caught the apple with a thankful smile, sat down comfortably and had a bite…

And shit ensued, as everybody knows. And to be honest, that was just the beginning...

.

But today Lucifer was confident. That was a long time ago. He wasn't anymore what she called an "unfinished angel". She couldn't play this weird troubling game with him. He knew women by now. He thought he knew them very well. Linda would have objected this was wrong, because they were under his spell. He asked himself when he started to grow an "inner Linda" scolding him gently when her physical version wasn't here to do so…

"I'm sorry dear, he finally answered. But Samael is gone with the Fall. I'm not him anymore. He had been torn apart from me..."

She sighed and caressed his cheek with a teasing finger. "Are you sure? I can see you still have an unfinished beard of youth".

"It's not 'unfinished'. Some mortals like the raspiness of it on sensitive parts of their skins" he taught her with a proper devilish grin.

"Which parts?" she asked with glistening eyes.

He slid slowly his hands on her divine hips of perfect proportions, so round. "I could consider to enlighten you if you were about to tell me what is your surprise".

"That's fair". She arched against him, bumping to press her belly against his. He smiled to her boldness. And just because he was expecting some sort of very carnal pleasures he was completely rattled when she muttered in his neck: "I understood you were diminished when Dad made you unable to procreate. What a waste! Because, well, look at you!... I sensed you were quite upset the other day, talking about the human child. I saw pictures of her where Mazikeen lives."

"You went where Mazikeen lives?" he repeated, alarmed.

"Don't frown; I understand more than you think. This visit opened my eyes; I understand why you assigned my daughter Mazikeen to the spawn protection: she's brown like us, with dark eyes like us... You planned to make her your heiress in Hell! Because Father's cruelty, you had no other choice than pick up one randomly and having her formed early by your best torturer... It's sad and unfair. I admit I had been harsh with you when I left, because you could not fill me with children anymore and quench my irresistible needs for motherhood... I hadn't been kind for you; I see it now, but it's over. I decided to fix it for you, my love."

She threw her arms around his neck and pushed against him again. He felt something bumping against his own belly and he jumped backward in surprise. "What the H…?"

Lilith smiled and shushed him with a finger on his lips. "I'm pregnant, she whispered. And will give birth to several little demons in no time… Father won't have them all. I've thought of a way. You could have your heir, or your heirs, if you want more than one for safety, and they would be at least half celestial!"

Lucifer gaped in the middle of the dancing place. "W-w-what?"

.

(to be continued)

.

* * *

 _A/N: I promise it's not meant to be a "baby fic"._

 _ **Guest** , you asked me if Lucifer could eventually have his revenge on his brothers...  
In the story I thought of, he already had ! (well sort of). Because he was the angel of love and was rejected, this rejection created a "mutation" into " **desire** " - its opposite in the sense love is giving, desire is wanting to attract. My opinion was he was unfortunately too powerful, and his brothers had been affected by one of the Seven Sins (guess which one) that was beginning to "poison" Silver City. ___And that was part of the reason God opted for the Fall._ If anyone is interested in my talking about this subplot, aim the little box below... :-)_


	6. Chapter 6: Kissed by an angel

_A/N: Hello everyone, this is your monthly delivery of The First Eve! I duly wanted to thank you all, lovely people, for reading hungrily as soon as I post a new chapter, favoriting and following this story in spite of my English. I hope it's not too painful for natives. Let's face it, my brain is aching. :-D_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Kissed by an angel**

The young forensic decided to leave the precinct quite early after Lucifer's sudden departure.

She went to retrieve the Identikit that was made after Nurse Naaji's description and hold the paper in her hands to study it carefully. This was the picture of a dark skinned beautiful woman, with quite voluptuous lips baring two pointy teeth. She had long black hair and a strange heavy necklace, seemingly African or at least tribal. Her eyes were dark too and she had some strange tattoos on the forefront and temples. The police sketch was quite good; however, Maryam had admitted she was far more terrifying in presence. She admitted she had felt overwhelmed when the "ifrit" bored into her and laughed at her miserable attempts to protect the kids. A fear beyond logical: a mere gut instinct.

Ella thanked the artist and made three copies. One for Chloe, one for Dan, and one last she folded neatly and placed in her backpack, before waving goodbyes to everybody and heading outside. She was planning a special visit to get more information.

Just as she pushed the door, she found suddenly Marcus Pierce right behind her, holding it for her but more cautiously than gentlemanly, as Lucifer did. She smiled anyway.

"Leaving just know, Lieutenant? I thought you said you were not staying…"

"That's was more or less the plan… But something's bugging me in this case. What did Lucifer say about the CDs?"

"Nothing. But he was... very concerned. I think it's the first time I see him frowning this much."

"Were you able to see something more precise? It's a shame that such a big hospital has only black and white recordings. Otherwise we could have a look on color layers…"

Ella smiled again with bright eyes and jumped joyfully. "You impress me more and more… You know about color channels? Lieutenant Monroe didn't."

"Well… That's because I had dabbed in photography few years ago, he explained with slight unease. I was curious of the un-argentic process that was puzzling me. Anyway… I don't want you to be late… but don't we have a sketch already?"

"Yes! I put them on Decker's desk… Did you want a copy?"

"Don't bother,he said with a forced smile, I'll do it myself…"

Ella looked at him going backward, padding towards Chloe's workplace. He took curiously the paper sheet and he blinked three times above it. That was a quite familiar face he wasn't prepared to see again. He turned to add something but the damned little rat lab had already fled.

.

Ella was striding along the street and she felt relieved seeing the gates of the Church still open. She secured her backpack on her shoulders and ran to pass them. When she pushed the door, the usual smell of candles, incense and old musty stones greeted her. Leading to the altar, a long red carpet made her feel like a starlet at the Cannes' Festival. The first Klingon speaking starlet, probably.

"Father Agostin?" she called.

An answer came from her right. "Here!"

Father Agostin was a middle-aged priest she knew for few years. This short rounded blonde man was quite affected and righteous but cared for his parishioners. Perched on a bench, he was placing brochures for charities on shelves... She was going to church on a regular basis so he knew her very well and seemed happy with her visit.

"Ella! How can I help you today? Is it about your family? Your brother again?"

"No, no Father. I wanted to ask you something very… touchy, and I think we need privacy."

His frown above grey eyes was a bit worried. "Do you need me to hear your confession?"

A bit nervous, Ella took a cursory glance around her. There were not many people, mainly old women praying silently and a couple of foreign tourists taking pictures. Yet, she didn't want them to be scared by strange questions about demons… "Yes, maybe it would be for the best, Father!" she accepted thoughtfully.

With a concerned nod, the priest gestured her to follow him and they soon took place in the small closet where he was usually hearing the sinners. But as soon her door was closed, Ella rummaged noisily in her bag, in search of the sketch. "Could you open the window-thing? I've got something to show you…"

"No, I can't. What it's all about, Ella? You seem very… hum… hectic today… More than usual, I would say…"

"Well, that's very serious. To keep it short, I met a sweet girl on a case. She's Muslim…"

"Oh, I think I understand, you're troubled about her sensuality and her religion?"

"No, no, listen to me, don't try to guess… I came because I've got questions about the Bible. Look at this…" she urged, placing the drawing for him to see it through the small window covered with a sort of large rattan grid.

"Honestly, I don't see well… Could you tell me what you want, if you're not here to confess?"

"I want you to tell me everything you could know about some potential biblical demon that is killing small children."

"What? That's horrible!"

That was not the kind of rebuff Ella wanted to hear. She cleared her voice and decided to be bold and quite firm. Maybe she would have to regret it and find another church later, but this was important. "Listen, Father, we have a murderer out there. Killing _babies_. The only witness we have is a shocked nursed who's claiming she saw a female demon like this… _(She held the sketch_ ) She is concerned about it, about her mental state and the loss of her job if she talks to the Police. She's very sure it's not a 'normal' murderer because she seemed to appear from nowhere and talking a foreign or maybe ancient language… The nurse doesn't seem to be a weirdo and she came to me because she sensed my faith. Father, that's why I need some background and backup here. So, will you help me with what you know, or should I see an _imam_ instead?"

.°.

* * *

After having easily gathered information from the employees of Lux, Daniel Espinoza walked towards Lucifer and the smashing kind of sex bomb he was groping unashamedly on the dancefloor. Of course, she _had_ to be dead gorgeous...

His smirk widened when he noticed that the so-called Devil was losing a bit of his haughty composure for a reason he couldn't catch for they were whispering. As far as Dan was concerned, anything that could erase the smug grin of his stupidly good-looking face was ok… Even though he wasn't really considering Lucifer as an enemy anymore, that didn't mean the guy wasn't hugely annoying quite often.

Unexpectedly, being friends with his brother Amenadiel, and now sharing a somewhat unrequited love for Chloe, changed Dan's point of view about the Civilian Consultant. He could almost consider it as a weird-ass friendship, like when they had discovered on a case that Lucifer was the most surprising fan of the _Weaponizer_ franchise… Yet not obvious, they had things in common.

For example, they were both douche enough to have let slip Chloe because of their dark little secrets... Dan wasn't supposing much in this area. With such a name, Lucifer was not a saint. The past year, Maze demonstrated how she could be a real thug… And a scary one, messing with Russian or Chinese Mobs. Trixie found the pair "awesome" or "funny" from the very start, but the truth was he wasn't. Because Lucifer's magic spell... didn't work so well on him either.

And for he was not the idiot they all claimed, he chose not to tell anyone about it…

The first time he realized it consciously, was when he went berserk about Lucifer, on the chubby Yoga guru case with the freaky possessed blade. If Lucifer wasn't so focused on disregarding him, he would have understood the real meaning of him "being a complicated one". From day one, Dan had never been impressed by his Devil persona; he never felt the attraction everyone displayed. Maybe was he the only one to see the awkwardness through all his charm because, unlike Chloe, he wasn't seduced.

Daniel Espinoza's patience came from the fact he was smart enough to understand this guy was important for Chloe's career and professional results, when himself had ruined it all. His own failures and downgrade, after Malcolm's second death, were also casting a suspicious and unfair shadow on her. Because she was his wife, some suspected her to "know" and be his accomplice. Despite everything, he couldn't prevent the others to think she was stupidly blind… When he came from the hospital, Pierce himself had muttered something about the "unfaltering blindness of Lois Lane"* when he thought nobody was listening. Dan felt angry about his boss making snarky comments about a woman he had loved... Or was still loving.

After she was poisoned, after Lucifer broke her heart fleeing to Vegas to marry a stripper, she had so many reasons to take Trixie far away from him and never come back to LA… He knew very well Pierce had not such a great opinion of her, since he refused her more responsibilities in the precinct or simply a day off when she needed...

And this foolish handsome guy in front of him was too coward to say he loved her, and acted like a... top shelf prick.

"Can we talk?" he asked tersely to Lucifer trying to ignore the deep scrutiny of the gothic beauty that was against him.

"How do you dare to interrupt us, scum of the earth?"

She was not pleased and Daniel frowned. _Scum of the Earth_ , now?... Did Lucifer found another weirdo to play along his game?

The Devil had a mechanical smile and a quizzical glance for her. "Dearest, don't be so rude, I asked _my friend_ Daniel to help me because he is a smashing police officer; he's not interrupting, just doing his job..."

" _You_ are friends with humans? What for?" She sounded genuinely shocked.

"Of course I am! So trendy nowadays! Even Maze has one or two… " he added, a little mischievously – using the natural competition between mother and daughter for leverage. "We call this _blending,_ darling."

Lilith scanned Daniel from head to toe and he felt properly like a mere piece of meat. Even if he could have been attracted before, she changed his mood very quickly. Besides, Charlotte was still at the back of his sorry mind.

"Well, you've lowered a bit your standards, she said addressing to Lucifer, but I suppose he's not so bad... Should I _blend_ with him too?"

Even for Dan, it was obvious what she really meant by 'blending', at any rate. So, he was quite surprised by the answer of Mister I-love-threesomes-and- I-say-it-loud.

"No, you can't, because I like him very much. I like everybody in there, my patrons, and all my colleagues at the precinct!" Lucifer stated firmly. That was really not him at all. "Why don't you go and ask for another fruit juice, while I'm discussing about boring duties of a club owner with Daniel?"

She answered begrudgingly. "I hate fruits, plus I'm quite hungry!"

"Splendid! We'll go out for lunch just after..." he said with haunting and promising notes in his velvety voice.

Mesmerized by her moves, both devil and man looked at Lilith walking to the bar with mouths slightly agape. Then they sat and on the round sofa and Lucifer turned himself to block Dan's view on purpose. "Well Daniel, you obviously know I'm not that kind of killjoy but please, don't look at my sister like this…"

"Your sister? Stop making fun of me. She's not! Everybody noticed _how_ you were 'dancing' just before... And while I'm at it, I'd rather you to stick to 'douche' instead of 'scum of the earth', if you please."

"Forget about it. She's not very aware of local manners. Trust me, it is for your own sake. To any cost, if she asks you to worship her, refuse and run."

"Why, are you jealous?"

"No, don't be stupid! But the Detective would kill me if anything happened to you…"

Dan didn't know why he was still upset by his constant rudeness, but he paused and looked at the tall man. He pushed his luck to clarify. "What are you talking about exactly? Are you trying to say you suspect her to be implied in the disappearances?"

Lucifer seemed comically embarrassed and shushed him. "Shhh! If my work with you lot had taught me something, that's your compulsive need for evidence! In my opinion, it's a waste of time, because accusing and make them thrill n'spill is more my way... But I knew her while I was pretty much still a kid, and of course, she could have changed over the years but… Well… Did you gather anything useful?"

Dan put his hands on his hips and tilted his head, unsure of this whole situation. "By _knowing_ her, you don't mean... in the biblical sense, right? We never know with you..."

"Please, I have already been scolded thoroughly by the Detective, and Linda, thank you very much. But… yes. That's more than accurate, and completely not relevant here..."

Dan smiled widely. "Oh my God, could she be your first…? You are in big trouble, man. How is it that when there's a terrible choice to do, you are the first in line?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, waving an elegant dismissing hand. "Dan, as much as I appreciate your fond interest for my early sex life, for the nth time, let my Father out of this! I think we have to hurry. I'm not happy with the idea but I will probably have to summon a family council because she just told me she's pregnant…"

Dan double-checked above Lucifer's shoulder. "So what? Is she under age? I hope not!"

"Under age?! Funny. Far from this." Lucifer snapped his fingers in Dan's face because he was smiling stupidly again, looking at her sipping her juice. "Hey, Dan, Dan, Dan! Focus here! Listen to me carefully… You are not ready for what could get out soon of her lovely pussy!… What did you find?"

"I... discovered you have no camera's here… That's not cautious!"

"Well... depends… That's for my patron's privacy. Sometimes, the club get very hot and clothes are falling…" he said with a knowing grin.

"Oh, the plague of vent issues, I guess?" deadpanned Sassy Dan.

"Exactly! Come on, understand me. Some of them are famous and not pleased with unwanted surprise sex tapes leaking on the internet… Personally, I've got really nothing to be ashamed about my physique and performances but some could find..."

"Shut up, man, you're aggravating here... So… Everyone remember well of your 'sister' but she seemed to have done nothing else than dancing and drinking, like everybody else. But your dancers, plus the... hum... male stripper, talked about another striking woman that was here too." He flipped swiftly the pages of his little notepad. "There. _A tall, curvy, and very dark skinned African beauty._ One of your dancers saw her going in the storeroom past one a.m. with the bartender. I think we have to find this woman but I don't know how. Maybe tonight?"

"Which dancer?"

"She told me: Kinky Afterglow or maybe Kiki, I can't read myself well, he noticed. Why all your dancers happen to have porn stage names?"

"Do you like it? I chose it myself..."

From the bar, Lilith decided obviously this banter was enough and put the glass with a loud click on the glittering surface. "Are you coming now, Lucifer?"

"Yes! Just a second!" He turned again towards the detective. "Could you be here tonight? Let's say at ten? That will be fun to be together and search the hot bad girl. I'll owe you one, if you say yes."

"Sorry I can't, I have Trixie..."

The Devil pouted, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Come on! Do you think I'm not well aware you two are using the urchin's excuse, every time you don't want to do something fun with me?"

" _Lucifer!_ " Lilith was coming back and her heels were sounding impatient, murdering the dance floor at each step. The club owner considered the glossy floor with sorrow.

"Crap! No more time… Daniel, you'll punch me in the face later for this, but I have to do something that you may not be pleased about…" he said raising his hands.

...Just before grabbing the detective's head between them and smacking a light kiss on his lips. Dan's eyes went wide and he pushed back the Devil quickly, clearly caught off guard and… unwilling.

"What the Hell! Dude! Where did you found I was interested? I'm not!"

"Why, your loss!" he spoke loud, before whispering in his ear: "Don't make a fuss, it's just a peck. For your protection."

"Protection? Nonsense! Are you definitely _nuts_? Did you get some drugs or something?" protested Dan, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand in disgust.

"Say nothing more, it will be our little secret. I promise I won't tell anybody you liked it!"

Behind them, a most unexpected gruff voice rose and startled Dan. "So here you are! Did I miss something?" Coming unannounced, Marcus Pierce was standing there, looking at them with a slightly contemptuous look.

Head tilted towards the ceiling, Dan blinked hard and did his best not to explode. "I hate you!" he hissed to Lucifer pointing at him a sanctimonious finger. "This is my boss! You made this, right in front of him!"

"Why? Do you want me to kiss him too, so you are even? I feel very magnanimous today..."

"It will freeze in Hell before I let this ever happen!" quipped the Lieutenant.

"I can easily arrange this, if you wish… But not for now. I've got a lady waiting in frustration and that's not very me to do so…" he purred with a last goodbye for them.

.°.

* * *

Lucifer left the "Police squad" with his usual smile. A fraud. He strode under the soft lights of Lux, Lilith at his arm, still mulling the news.

All in all, things went not so bad.

Detective Douche was certainly too grown-up to be protected from Lilith like a baby – with the proper amulet containing the name of Senoy, Sansenoy and Samgelot – and not an inefficient Hamsha. But she had to know without a doubt Daniel wasn't either someone to feast upon and Lucifer hoped a kiss on the upper lip would do, in terms of angelic protection...

At least, she still believed that by "the Detective" he meant Dan… The _other_ parent of the 'Heiress of Hell'. He didn't want to think about what she could do if she thought a "miracle woman" was challenging her. Really, that was a shame Chloe refused to pass for his Queen. He had even bought the latest edition of _Boyfriend for dummies_. Everything would have been easier, not to mention he would have loved the 'undercover' smooches and touches…

Under the night sky, he glanced at her 'sister' with sad eyes while she was holding lightly her belly. The little minx was hiding it the same way they were hiding their wings... Only she could have adopted this pragmatic tactic. On the sidewalk washed by some earlier rain, she faced him with warm and happy glowing eyes that made him feel bad, because technically, he was a bit plotting against her... What could he do? Would he be able to find a solution to this problem? He knew deeply that it was up to him to do something. He knew he couldn't go to Chloe for something she refused to see from the beginning. Him being the Devil. The real one, even retired for a little while.

Still thinking, stroking distractedly the soft naked arm of Lilith, he was seeing himself in that barn. When Pierce took the bullet for Chloe because he was too busy raging against his Father and the wings. A pat on his shoulder, they were? Preposterous! _"Well played, son! Thanks for having dealt with your psychopathic mum for me!"_ Or was it the point all this time? His Father wanting him to solve all His problems with Silver City freaky females? That would be so much Him, the Old Hypocrite!

On the other hand, he was tired about the 'caring'. Maze was right. Feelings were crappy. He wanted so much to escape from all of this. Sure, Linda would have something to say about this. He could easily picture her saying with a mocking tone: _"Paternity tends to make men run away for all eternity, don't think you're alone on this shore."_ He shot a discreet glance at the invisible belly. He could relate with reluctant fathers, even if the unborn demons weren't his...

No need to bury his head in the sand: if Lilith was to give birth to an undefined amount of _ifrits_ – that would soon rampage the penthouse and the city – that meant the bartender and the bouncer were both responsible and dead. So, it was better to take her somewhere else outside the town, and discuss it again, this time more seriously, with Amenadiel.

For even if she was the first attempt of a woman, Lilith was not one. Her pregnancies were different for a reason, as he discovered in the later stage of their relationship. Not he knew much about pregnancy that time, as a splendid result of Daddy's politics and motto: _angels have to be sexless._ Except for her. Because first, she was originally designed to be fertile, as the Mother of all human creatures and Adam's mate; and second, angels in their finer celestial form were closer to the mental plane. Partly angelic as she was, a simple lusty _thought_ of a male could suffice for her to grow babies… and, with the thrilling work Dad had made with her body... Here on Earth plane, she needed matter to cloak her new children forms, hence the fact she must have suck to death – literally – two willing but unconscious worshipers, to provide plenty atoms… And good luck to explain to the authorities how she did it with her womb!**

"I call us a cab." he said after few minutes, concealing he was texting his brother too. "I don't feel like to drive while you're so beautiful and could distract me."

She tilted her head graciously and waited, nestled against him, shivering a bit but not complaining, like in the old times, when she could bask in his surreal light for hours.

Concerning the baby at the hospital, Lucifer had time to think about it, while he was faking interest in viewing the CCTV records with Ella. Well, he was not _really_ faking because he was genuinely concerned. His best guess was Lilith killed the infant because of the deal between his Father and her. Since she refused to be the Mother of humanity she was due to, He gave her another mission instead... She would have to end impure offspring, till the day she would bend the knee. Lucifer supposed his Dad was thinking about her own numerous children, born from her succubus power. Adam gave her some, himself as Samael too… Both of them, first man and angel, were ignoring everything about this.

That was the reason why Lilith was leaving him regularly with cries. She had to give birth to her babies and... kill them. That was Dad's command for her freedom! Lucifer could still remember his rage when he learnt the whole truth and went back to Silver City to confront his Father. He armed himself with a threatening angelic blade. He was so out of himself to discover the cruelty of this pact! So mad he was trembling and felt like to vomit. At early stages of their common life, in her cave, Samael had been shocked when he realized Lilith was easily killing animals to eat them. The easy killing was frightening him because he was still tender, and he asked her constantly to stop for him. But when he knew about the pact, he finally understood she was doing it to strengthen her hand, for the moment she would have to do it on her own flesh and blood.

Linda couldn't wrap her mind around how he could sacrifice repeatedly his wings. But frankly how couldn't he, considering what Lilith had to endure again and again? He pressed her hand gently between his.

He was more and more eager to talk to the wise Linda for he had the idea the baby murder was a terrible misunderstanding. _Impure infant_ had a different meaning in Heaven, where medically assisted procreation could fit with having kids out of the bond of marriage...

He had to explain her and, if she didn't want to understand, make her stop. He felt this from day one, when his wings popped in the precinct.

.

Too far deep in his brooding, he hadn't noticed Lilith had remained oddly silent too. But as Dan and Pierce were pacing outside Lux, he snapped out of his trance and saw how she was looking at the Lieutenant intently, detailing him as she did for the Douche. Something was dark in her eyes… Well, darker than usual. Lucifer couldn't place the feeling because obviously feelings weren't his _forte_. Dear Dad, he craved his next session with Linda!

"Do you know _who_ he is?" she asked softly the more innocently she could.

"Well, he is Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, head of the precinct I'm working for."

She squinted her eyes in disbelief. "You, an archangel, you let him give you orders? Don't you have any respect for yourself anymore?"

Lucifer laughed at her. "I still have. The Lieutenant tolerates me because the Detective and I are damned good to solve crimes together. If I leave, his precinct rates will plummet and he knows it. So whatever he thinks about me, he keeps his mouth shut."

His hand was at her waist, while they were walking a bit, distancing from the main entrance of the club. "You should be cautious with him." she warned. "He hates you; truly hates you, not like your little pet detective who cannot lie properly."

They were standing under threatening black clouds, on the sidewalk brightly lit by shops around, and Lucifer put his arm around her shoulder, with a smirk for Daniel that was still silently staring daggers at him while he was walking to his dull car. "I know about Dan but what do you mean about Pierce?"

Lilith didn't answer directly. Instead, she arched a thin long and dark eyebrow seeing the yellowish cab stopping by for them. "Is this our carriage? You must be joking. I used to think yours was cheap but this one is so pitiful! And the color! Order another now. And I want a handsome behind the wheel."

He bent to kiss the back of her hand. "Lady, your wish is my command… We'll take my _cheap_ hundred thousand dollars car and I'll be your _chauffeur_ then. I'll be here in a minute."

Lucifer gave the taxi driver an indecent banknote to dismiss him gracefully, and went to retrieve his shiny black Corvette.

.°.

* * *

Pierce chose exactly this moment to walk the three meters separating him from Lilith and take her arms in his big hands. He shook her a bit, with each word: "What are you doing here!"

"Hello to you too, Cain… It's none of your business but I'm visiting family, I guess."

"Don't call me like that!"

"How strange! Do you often steal Samael lines nowadays?"

He didn't care to answer, except with another question. "Does he know anything about me, about us?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure. You hadn't told him who you were, right?"

"No hurry."

"Are you plotting against him for revenge? For the loss of Heaven?"

Pierce's grip was ferocious and he didn't care. "You're hurting me, Cain, she warned. But there's no need to fight. If you leave me be, I'll say nothing more about you or the real reason why you killed your brother. Step aside, he's coming back."

"Are you responsible for the baby murder at the hospital? Don't lie!"

"I am doing the filthy tasks God commanded me. Are you going to argue with this? Do you want Him to increase your punishment? Meditate Samael's case, dear! Just for _trying_ to rebell, he lost his home, his whole family, his skin and suffered eons, and he was His so-called favorite son! So please release me now or I'll eat you."

Pierce obeyed but had a wicked smile, and his blue eyes shone, not afraid at all. "You'll leave this town and this planet. Go back to Hell, you're not welcome. Everywhere you go, you sow the seeds of hatred and envy!"

She looked upon him with a crooked sad little smile. "I know. That's why I need him so badly."

.

(To be continued)

.

* * *

 _* I'm still playing with Tom Welling being Superman here :-D Not even sorry._

 _** An humble tribute to Neil Gaiman's Bilquis in_ American Gods _. Just in case you're thinking I'm wicked to write such things… I'm not. He is. :-D_


	7. Chapter 7: Crossing boundaries

_hello Lucifans ! I'm SO excited at the news of a season 4 that I post this chapter how it is. Sorry. :-D I've been fiddling it the whole week. Again my deepest apologies for all the typos and wrong spelling (still no beta)._  
 _So where were we ? The baby case murder lacks some leads and Ella is starting to investigate her own intuitions regarding a supernatural cause, while Pierce is doing the same, revealing that Lilith and him know each other. He suspects her for the killing. Lost in his memories and a bit in denial, Lucifer asks Dan to help him to find his missing employees at Lux, to try to prove himself Lilith is not behind this too. But when she learns him she's pregnant, he knows he is in a dire situation of protecting a murderer (her pregnancies being quite "special"). He thinks about a family council to deal with the problem of Lilith on Earth but is afraid none of his siblings will care or dare to help. And he miss horribly his Detective._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Crossing boundaries**

Slumped in front of the TV set, Maze was answering at the phone with sharp monosyllabic groans. Seconds after the end of the call, she stood up from the couch and stretched briefly with a feline grace. However, Chloe could easily guess that the news, whatever it was, made her angry or bored, with maybe an unexpected touch of… whining? The bounty huntress was probably spending too much time with Trixie if _this emotion_ was starting to rub on her...

The said daughter stood up too, displaying wide disappointed puppy eyes. "Are you already leaving? But you promised…"

"Monkey baby, cut Chloe, I already told you not to do this... Bad news, Maze? Anything I can do?"

"Not really. Amenadiel wants to see me. I told him to go to Hell, but you know how he is... a nasty… coward, she commented with a glimpse at Trixie. He would never go there."

"Not giving details seems to run through the family… Lucifer is the same. Did Amenadiel mention what was the emergency?"

"Yes. His poor abilities to make cocktails, at LUX."

Chloe couldn't help herself a surprised laugh and incredulous look. "Was he _serious_?"

"My exact words, Decker! Born killjoy he is. Just when I was right in the middle of this so _enticing_ movie full of hellish hungry creatures…"

Of course Trixie didn't catch the underlying sarcasm. "Don't worry Maze, she promised; we'll play it another time!"

"Anyway, it's worth checking if it wasn't a weird code for a booty call…"

Chloe gulped and darted serious unamused looks to her roommate, tilting twice her head to remind her _Trixie_ was here and listening. The outcome was predictable: "Mum? What is a booty call?"

Maze chewed a smirk of her own, grabbed her leather jacket and opened the entrance door... just to find Dan was behind, ready to knock. Too happy to avoid the embarrassing lecture about the bird and the bees, Chloe jumped on her feet to go and greet him. Indeed, she was quite satisfied he hadn't given a new excuse not to take Trixie the whole week-end.

The departing demoness left them with a "And don't play with my toys!" and Dan came in. He held Trixie in his arms, as the little girl was screaming a loud "Daddy!".

He was pleased of it. Lately, she was just prone to hug Lucifer, so the jealous father took it for an improvement. Maybe he earned good points when he presented her to Charlotte? He knew Trixie wasn't an ordinary girl. She didn't seem to bother her parents looking happy and in love with other persons… Normal kids didn't.

"Hey Monkey, hey Chloe. Have you well packed all your things for our little week-end?"

"No, I just go. Maze and I were looking at _Gremlins_!"

"Ah, you just adore this one, right? Run baby, I wait you here."

Waiting for her daughter to be in her room, Chloe turned towards Dan with shy eyes and asked the most casually she could: "You're OK? You kinda disappeared this afternoon... And I was worried because you didn't tell anything…"

Dan snorted and had a weak smile; his words were kind though. "Do you know you're not supposed to do this, since we're divorced? I mean... worrying about me?"

"Don't start… It was just I couldn't find none of you at the precinct. Ella, Lucifer, Pierce... I was to hear the Solano's cousin, the donor, and I felt a bit lonely. It's a big case and I don't want to miss details…

His eyes were both truthful and embarrassed. It was not often she was admitting she needed some moral back-up. If asked, he would have said she was fully qualified. "I'm sorry. Lucifer asked my help and I thought I could give him a hand… No biggie. Some of his employees have been missing and he had questions about the protocol…"

Chloe giggled suddenly. Spreading her fingers near her head, she mimicked the sound of an explosion. "Have you heard what you just said? _Lucifer_ and _protocol_ , in the same sentence?"

Dan's blue eyes shone and he chuckled too. "Yeah, I know… But cool down. He's still quite disappointing on _so many_ levels. I… met his so-called sister, you know."

"I didn't know you had concerns about his disappointing skills" she said with a sad smile.

"Well, I have when it comes to the mother of my child..."

Trixie interrupted them when she ran to her father with her open backpack in the arms. She stuffed roughly her ninja doll in it and offered a wide toothy grin to indicate she was ready.

Chloe placed a kiss upon the top of her daughter's head. "Ok. You two can go. See you Monday after school, pumpkin!"

"I love it when you call me _pumpkin_ " joked Dan, making Trixie laugh out with happiness. They were cutely holding hands.

The young woman watched them go through the door and went to close it behind them. That's when she heard the little voice of her daughter asking behind thoughtfully : _"Daddy, what is a booty call?"_

 _"_ _Erm… where did you hear_ _that_ _? Was it at school?"_ answered Dan, obviously trying to buy time.

 _"_ _No. Maze talked about that when you arrived… Mum didn't explain me…"_

 _"_ _Well she must have been distracted by my awesomeness… Okay, I'm kidding. I believe that might be when you call a friend to go shopping a new pair of boots, what do you think?"_

 _"_ _That make sense"_ said the fading voice of Trixie. _"Maze adores her pointy boots; she says they could be weapons."_

 _._

* * *

.°.

As soon as she entered the LUX, as usual music was filling the air, thick with drums and electric noises. But what she saw approaching the bar wasn't usual at all: there were dozens of patrons queuing, apparently waiting for some sort of attraction or game. Along the shiny surface of the counter and just under the noses of everyone, the long naked legs of Kiki were cat walking, careful not to fall. She was holding very pleasantly above her head a makeshift sign announcing: _first drink costs one kiss._

A tiny bit startled, the demoness rose an eyebrow with a connoisseur smile, while she was following the gracious moves of the female dancer… Though she nearly choked when her eyes fell on the new bartender. Clad in a bright white jumper under the spotlights, Amenadiel was actually the one... granting the kisses! A teasing tongue on her sharp teeth, she moved forward to him, enveloping his wrist in a tight lusty grip.

"May I have one drink too?"

The angel's expression changed quickly and he spoke in a low voice that secretly still thrilled her. "Ah! Maze! I'm so grateful you came! I wanted you to teach me other cocktails… They are complaining about mine."

She considered him, her eyes wandering all over his bald chocolate face and full lips with faint traces of lipstick. Unpleased patrons – male and female – were currently whispering, probably afraid that she could revoke their unexpected right to a never happening free drink. Everybody knew that the club was not cheap if you hadn't the favors of Mr Morningstar... and that she was his right hand, and iron fist in a steel glove, regarding all his business.

"Hold on, Lips On Fire. Would you be actually trying, at last, to loosen up?"

He gestured her to come behind the bar with him, and bent to kiss lightly a charming Chinese girl that was blushing under his deep gaze. What he was _actually_ doing was memorizing all the faces, in case some would have wanted another free drink. Or what was worse: another undue kiss.

"Okay, I must admit it's both arousing and disturbing. What are you doing? You know, this club doesn't need your ideas to be packed everyday…"

Kiki crossed again, excusing herself for bothering. Amenadiel tried not to stare at her because she was only wearing a glittering bra and very tiny black hot pants that left nothing to imagination... Why the girl was not ashamed to show so much bare skin in public was a mystery. _Maybe because she had nothing to be ashamed of,_ said a voice at the back of his mind. Maze at least enjoyed every second of the view and was not probably the only one.

Amenadiel received his next order and was working fast, searching for the recipes on his phone before mixing liquid ingredients. Indeed for a first time, he was impressing her by his coordinated efficient moves. She always thought he was quite good for nothing and he was proving her wrong.

"I know, he answered to her question. But I'm not doing this to help this place's reputation!"

"Too bad because it's working..." she deadpanned. "You should consider to apply and be here permanently. Lucifer would let you have the tips."

He sighed and hushed. "That's not what you think. The reason is Lilith may have the wrong impression my brother owes not only the place but everybody here, and that they are so at her entire disposal to... satisfy her needs…"

Maze let out a throaty bark that was meant to be a laugh. "Congrats! You've just found the real purpose of LUX!"

Amenadiel bent again to kiss a shy young man with a reassuring smile.

This time, the demoness felt annoyed by his behavior. With her, he was all guilt, tight ass, and 'what we did was sooo wrong'. But now, he seemed to enjoy this kissing game. Does that even count when you just brush lips without biting and licking and… so on? She might have dumped him but seeing this was… not pleasant. Something was off.

She clasped her hands. "Ok, everyone! she shouted to cover the music. Ten minutes break for Dee-Dee here! Be back soon!

People grumbled a bit, with obvious disappointment but went back to the dancefloor. She took his arm to lead him quickly to the balcony to get a bit of privacy.

"Thank you Mazikeen. So, let me remember... They asked me about... 'sex on the beach' , he begun seriously. Is it really a beverage or an indecent proposal?…"

"Are you… drunk yourself?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Just a bit tipsy. I had to taste to know if I was doing good..."

"Ok, I don't care. Again, WHY are you kissing everyone?"

The black angel looked very surprised. "Because two people disappeared last night and I think your mother could be involved. Dan was here earlier, and unexpectedly, his boss too, they were asking questions about a mysterious beautiful woman that didn't show up for now and that might be implied. But I don't think it's her. I think it's more your mother's style."

"Come to the point! The kissing! Why?"

Amenadiel glanced again, a bit unsettled. "For their protection of course! She will not be able to take easily those that were marked by the divine, or an angel."

"Why are you concerned by her shagging and not by your brother's?"

"Maze… I'm sorry to ask this but… Do you really know well your mother?"

The demoness looked far more unsure than she used too. She crossed her arms and glared fiercely. Her voice was tough and he would have said bitter, if he wouldn't know better that she couldn't harbor such feelings...

"I hadn't heard about her much since I was expelled from her womb! She let me there, in the white ashes that burnt my face, with a bunch of my sisters. She told us to kill the weakest of us if we wanted to eat! I was the first to obey and she told me I was "amazingly keen". Nobody understood that name so I became Mazikeen. Then, she ordered us to be fierce and proud, and she just left. End of the story."

"I'm sorry" said Amenadiel with a look of pity that triggered her anger.

"Not me! That's how I became _strong_!"

Amenadiel took her arm to prevent her to leave just a second.

"Listen. Luci didn't tell me everything but I saw something was bothering him earlier, whatever he said. He texted me to come to one of the villas he owns on the heights outside L.A. Maybe you could help us to convince Lilith to go back to your home?"

"Why should I bother? He doesn't care about me. He's being obsessed by Decker for months. And now Mother comes and he's all disgustingly lovey-dovey and does everything that bitch commands. I've been loyal to him for millennia and what is my reward? Still nothing. Before your own bitch of a mother vanished, we had a big fight. I punched badly his stupid nose and perfect teeth and it was good! Ask Linda if you don't believe me. He said he might have hurt my feelings because he thought I had none. Linda made him apologize about that, but you know what? That was just words. I'm fed up with the _my word is my bond_ thing!"

Amenadiel was about to show some sympathy but bowed his head and suddenly held a hand to catch the balcony rail to secure his stand. He blinked, and winced, putting a hand over his ear.

"What?"

"He's praying. Loud."

"You bet! _Loud_ must be his middle name… she growled. Let him do! You're good enough to help him here…" She stopped on tracks and her eyes went large while she was making a face, twitching her lips in a strange way of displeasure. "I can feel it too; he's trying to summon me! Something is very wrong. He's in danger."

And despite all what she had said, she added: "I have to go."

.

* * *

.°.

Sat on the floor, Lucifer was covered in blood, stinky fluids and other fun things - his suit ruined beyond all the powers of dry cleaning - breathing quite heavily and staring absently at his beautiful pianist hands. He was surprised to see how much they were trembling. Yet the scratches and deeper marks of bite were already starting to heal. Next to him, was resting a pile of three nasty beasts that he managed to eviscerate before they ate all his arm.

"Lucifer?"

The anguished call made him jump and run to the bed where Lilith was now lying. He knew his eyes were red; he couldn't help himself to feel a strange rage seeing her beautiful naked body in pain, her belly distorted by an obscene bulge nearly twice as big as her, where odd threatening ripples were starting to happen. Again.

Rivulets of sweat were running all over her delicate face and hair, between her breasts too. As enticing those two could be, this was not what held his sight but the tender inner side of her white thighs, soiled with longs streaks of thick, smelly, nearly black blood. "I'm sorry" she said so breathlessly he thought she was about to faint. "You shouldn't have seen this. I don't understand what happened. It's too early…"

He kneeled close to her and caressed her forefront, trying to shush her. "It's the first time you give birth on Earth. Local dwellers tend to say time is tricky in Hell or in Heaven, but they are wrong. Time is tricky _here…_ that's all."

She closed her eyes in acceptance, too tired to argue or question anything.

.

He didn't see it coming. Sooner in the evening, after a short trip driving the Corvette to the outsides of the town, they had stopped in front of some kind of architect dream: a cubist ode, all tense and bold lines, concrete, glass, wood, debauchery of square meters and astonishing view on the city lights.

When he was buying houses, Lucifer had only three requests: heights, skies and vistas. Even if he wouldn't admit it, one could easily guess why – once accepted the whole "devil shtick". Despite everything he claimed about his wings: deep down, Lucifer missed the flying.

Unexpectedly, he missed it even more since he knew Chloe and was ashamed of it. No need of the good doctor here to be fully aware that if he indulged himself in using "Daddy's gift of peace" he could never stop and would dive in this exhilarating sensation. The wind on his face, swirling all around him, like a physical blessing along his body... He had to hold tight to his last bad experience of the wind, during the Fall, that spoiled it all. If he chose to forget, Father would win, wouldn't he?

This need was also explaining why he treasured the Corvette, as the closest way to feel the speed rush and the air again on his skin. The reason why he was quite grumpy when Chloe was driving him, in a closed car, so slowly he could walk faster. All his thought about wheels weren't that grim. Many times, he had unrestrained awaken fantasies about Chloe and him having mind blowing sex, more than often in his car. Or on it, for the record. But that was just a second best. _To fly among the stars_ with her would be the utmost perfection and yet, so out of reach.

Since he had the fluffy things back however, those dreams started to change in a both addictive and disturbing way. A _foolish_ way, he was struggling against...

His dreams were now about the time he had been half naked in front of her, parading in his soft tight skin, showing off his lean shape no mortal could resist... Totally impervious to it, she had just noticed... his scars. While he was asleep, things were going differently. He was seeing himself from the outside, marching on her like she was a fortress and him a conqueror, throwing his towel away and spreading the blinding light of his wings. Maybe Eve was right in the end. Maybe he was indeed a "man-bird" trying to impress his mate by displaying his feathers... _Watch me, come on! A good eyeful! Watch me as I am!_ he was daring her in a minatory and crazed tone. And Dad forgive him, she was watching in awe and surrendering to his lips, when he was smashing her into the hard planes of his chest and cocooned her in the giant white proof of his unearthly condition...

That was the disturbing part, he had said to Linda when he had seen her, too quickly, between two appointments. Because it was a big fat lie. He was no angel.

The doctor had smiled fondly at him with some emotion he couldn't decipher in her eyes. She had babbled something about "the naked truth" and his growing desire of a more trustful relationship. Of course, he had joked at "growing desire" with a leer, just before adding that could not be true. Because being honest was not showing her the mere ghost of something he wasn't anymore; it would be showing her the real Devil. The ugly truth, the charred scrawny features of the fearsome gargoyle he had become to survive.

Linda had smiled more, with patience. _Haven't you already said you think you didn't deserve her, as the Devil?_ _So what's left to content the longing thirst of your heart? I don't think you find as fascinating as you did, the fact she's not the slightest impressed. Deep down, you know your beautiful wings would let her awestruck, don't you? You need this now._ He had retorted that was ridiculous and unhelpful. _If you say so_. He knew by the time, this was her polite answer when she thought he was completely wrong.

And all the wild fantasies about Chloe, ecstasy and wings intensified.

Right from the start, he had been dreaming of something like this evening. An idyllic week-end she would accept at last. Driving her to a beautiful spot with a breathtaking view, after an intoxicating ride along the ocean. Thrilling all the way under pent-up desire. Arriving to their striking love nest. Making out "ravishingly" against the door...

He never thought that would happen... but with another.

.

Inside the house, Lucifer had taken Lilith to his huge master bedroom to let her have the bath she was claiming and declared he was going to the kitchen. When she had pouted at the news, he'd smiled devilishly and promised to come back in a tick to scrub her back, if she'd make some room in the wide tub for him.

Lucifer was thinking hard about his options when he heard a long muffled scream after a short time. He left everything and came in a hurry. The bathroom had turned into a nightmare vision. Lilith was gripping the edges of the large tub with white knuckles, she was wincing. Since she had left the glamour covering her, he could see the huge roundness of her unbelievable abdomen above the water, whose color changed to red.

Before he could even ask anything, something big was already surfacing the tub with her, crawling outside.

And that was not _a child_.

He got closer, won by curiosity and a bit mesmerized by the atrocious black thing he could only guess in the bloody water. How such a swan could produce that kind of hideous duckling? That was a fascinating rhetorical question... She shot him a panicked glare seeing he wasn't reacting.

"My necklace, quick! Kill him! Kill him, before it's too late!"

Lucifer stood here one second too long, because he didn't understand. She had indeed a sumptuous ornamental piece, quite large and heavy around her neck. The hellish dark creature was getting out of the bath with long bizarre members while its general shape was starting to change and grow fast. He heard a kind of bark and roar altogether and then, the sharp and melodious vibrating sound of a blade leaving its sheath.

The beast jumped without a warning at Lucifer's throat but the later moved quickly to avoid it. In Lilith's hand was a curvy golden blade she was holding to him. "Please, do it quickly, I feel another coming…" She couldn't finish and screamed again.

The puzzled Devil started to fight back the assaulting ferocious creature that was growing every second, all jaws and claws and threatening (or hungry) roars. He sliced its throat in defense and turned to her:

"Is it a... _hellhound_?! Why are you giving birth to this and not a lilim!?"

She was panting and with no trace of humor, she spat: "It's a bit of a lottery. You never know what, neither how much..." She didn't finish her sentence and gritted her teeth to push. Something else was on its way.

"Be ready."

"But… who or what did this to you?"

Lilith pushed with effort but had a little laugh. "Oh my little angel, you're so sweetly innocent!"

His eyes flashed redness because the concept was infuriating, but more blood and darkness were in the bath and a bundle of limbs leapt on the marble tiles, coming boldly in front of him with defiant eyes. This time, he clearly recognized a hellhound but this one has... two heads. Talk about indulging in one-upmanship… In a beat, they bared their long pointy teeth and started to drool and to growl at him.

He crouched slightly. "Come and see your Uncle Lucifer" taunted the Devil, making the curved knife jump from one hand to another. The hypnotic move seemed to distract the twin-head dog.

"Don't play with him! Just kill! Another one is nearly there… she urged. Ouch. That's so painful. I don't… I don't understand why… it's the first time I…"

Everything went more south than ever because there were soon no more pauses between deliveries. Highly tensed, Lucifer wasn't smiling anymore and for several minutes that seemed too long he broke into a bloodshed mode, slicing, cutting, crushing, tearing, and avoiding bites with graceful moves, challenging the roars by his own screams. Breathing heavily, he was red and black from head to toe. A frightful vision, even without his Devil face.

Inwardly he was praying at the highest volume his mind could. If it was just the beginning, he would need help. He noticed that every new-born was superior to the previous one. As if they were adapting fast, in strength, speed, cunning.

The floor was deadly slippy so he could barely stand, between water, thick blood pools and other bits of who knows what. Thanks Dad, the Detective was far away from here, so he was quite protected against the razor-like claws that were doing not much harm. But he was getting tired. At the beginning, adrenaline pulsed in his veins but he was running short by now. How many beasts could have been stashed in there? His thoughts were on Maze. He needed her badly in such situations. Why wasn't she there? Didn't she feel his calls?

.

Somewhere in the process, Lilith had lost consciousness but when she woke up she wasn't in the bathroom anymore. She was never one to faint and felt ashamed, for many reasons. Not for being caked with crusty black trails, but because she thought she had failed Lucifer. She was not able to help him with the killing; she was not able to produce a valid heir for him…

She called him and he was here instantly, looking at her with a pity that made her wanted to be dead. She tried to apologize but he wouldn't listen. He had washed her – a damp soiled cloth nearby to prove it. She asked for a bit of water to drink and he got her some. He had red glowing eyes she never saw. They were beautiful.

"Do you think it's over now?" he asked briskly.

She saw his hands trembling hard and felt sad to disappoint him again. "Very unlikely. This is just a pause."

He snorted in a derisive way. "First time I'm not ready for a steadfast second round!…"

She caught the reference and gave him a sad wicked smile. "While I'm naked, even if I _do_ _not_ recommend you to sneak anything valuable in my womb at the moment, I wouldn't say no to your hot body against mine, or the back massage you promised me… I'm getting cold..."

He looked down at her and closed briefly his eyes.

That wasn't fear. The Devil has no fear. It was something else. Too bad he didn't know how to name it. Strategic retreat, maybe? To collect himself, because he felt he went too far in unleashing his old self like he just did. What would Chloe think of him now if she could see him like this?

"A bathrobe for the lady, I'll be right back…"

He left to retrieve one in a cabinet and came back in really no time. When he did, Lilith was hunched toward the headboard, looking suspiciously a very small ball of black fur that happened to be now at her feet, on the sheets, moving slowly in expectant little leaps.

"This one is weird, she warned. It has copper eyes and bizarre teeth. He seems to plot something evil… Do you still have the knife?"

The Devil walked towards the bed to have a better view. At least, it wasn't growing in minutes. The small ball was now deadly still. Lucifer took his time to give Lilith the plush bathrobe and helped her with the sleeves, then he cooed at the animal: "Wakey-wakey, show us your dreadful face!"

A long ear popped, and then another. A round head over a round body and the little ball blinked fearfully. Its eyes were just the color of Lucifer's favorite whisky and its little pink nose twitched hesitantly to sniff them.

"Is this creature fierce, in this world?"

The Devil smirked. "Indeed, a fur-ious one! I can't believe you just plopped… a rabbit!" He took the little thing by the neck. "You! Out of my bed!" The fury ball blinked again and start to shiver. Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I appreciate you show me respect but is that your wicked superpower? Cuteness?"

"Be careful, my love" admonished Lilith. "All my children are very tricky…"

The doorbell rang unexpectedly and startled both of them.

"Who could it be?" said Lilith with unease. "I think you had no neighbors here?"

"I may have invited some to join the party… he smiled secretly relieved. Could you keep this one a sec?"

"No! It is scary. Do not let me alone with it..."

"Ok, he sighed. Stay here and rest. Don't do anything. I'll be back with something to eat..."

.

Before going to open, Lucifer had splashed water on his face and hands, but his suit was in a horrible state, torn and stained. He straightened himself anyway, hold the fluffy black rabbit against his chest, plastered a toothy charming smile on his tired face, and went to see who it was.

He was half expecting Amenadiel or Maze... That's why he was quite dumbfounded when he saw an unknown young man, with brown hair, a light stubble, blue eyes and magnificent thick lips above a chiseled chin. His expression was one of a surprise too. Maybe more than surprise: perplexity.

"May I help you?" said politely Lucifer while he was petting the soft hair of the little animal.

The young man looked at him with confusion. His gravelly voice was quite surprising and his poor sense of fashion too, but who was he to argue, considering what he presently looked like? The faded suit and a crumpled yellowish duster were beating him.

"I think it's more the contrary... I have heard your call. Are you really Lucifer?" he asked with a clear tone of disbelief. "Your vibe is so odd I hardly recognize you!"

"Yes, but…"

"You have a new vessel?"

"Vessel?"

"Yes, vessel, meatsuit, or whatever you name it..." he said with a dismissive gesture, passing the threshold without invitation. "Anyway I'm here and I will make myself very clear: this is a mere bargain. Your prayer was unexpected but I don't think I have other choices now Gabriel ran away. We need an archangel. Any one, even you. I need you to open the portal to stop the other Michael. You know it. I know it. So that's it: I'm offering a chance to do it the nice way. Do you take it or not?

"I'm sorry but… do I know you?" the Devil asked haughtily.

.

TBC

.

* * *

 _A/N : Did you recognize the new guest? What do you think?_


	8. Chapter 8: Tricks no treats

_Hello dear readers. I'm sorry for the long wait and more sorry if you forgot the story in the meantime. As usual, consider I'm deeply ashamed of the way I torture your language. In this big chapter, you'll have various characters POV: shocking from Marcus, worried from Chloe, and puzzled from the two angels trying to communicate...  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Tricks no treats**

In his own stunning house in the outskirts, not so far away from Lucifer's one, Marcus Pierce was thinking hard too. And nearly about the same things.

Right in front of a large window, he was sat lonely at his small wooden dining room table, a cold dish in a white plate in front of him, toying the food with his fork while he was staring intently at the drawing, picturing one of the many faces Lilith could wear.

Indeed, Chloe Decker had a hell of a good instinct, the other day, when she talked about "a superspy with a really cool cloaking device"... Without even realizing it, he smiled softly at this still vivid memory, and took a gulp of his already tepid beer. He liked her. Or at least he liked her instinct. Yes Decker was more than right. Because Lilith had her very own, very special, cloaking device. Something thrilling that God should never have given to her : she could alter her glamour to appear just like her target wanted to see her. Simple as that. The perfect embodiment of every fantasy of a woman…

He sighed and got up to put his untouched plate in the fridge.

God probably wanted this to be sure Adam would like her. He couldn't risk to have his father say _"No, she's ugly"_ while presenting the first woman ever, right?

Cain became aware of this trick of hers the hardest way possible.

Passing in front of his collection of beautiful mineral rocks, he let out a grim smile. Pebbles and stones. Who still knew, except few old bigots, he had killed his wanker of a brother Abel with a rock? He certainly owed them a lot; hence the magnificent samples he gathered all around the world from time immemorial.

He shrugged to push away these memories that were ironed in the flesh of his large biceps. So much for the metaphorical shepherd. Indeed God marked him like cattle... But who cared about the specifics? About how and why all of this happened? Everything had already been thought, and rethought a zillion times. He didn't need a reminder of the part Lilith had played. Or why he would never be able to "understand" or "forgive"... He guessed nobody could. What would you do if you had to find your writhing brother making silly noises, buried to the hilt in a woman that was looking just the same your adored mother? What would you do if this viper had fooled you to make you believe she would be your spouse? The shapeshifter Lilith lied to both of them. She used her mighty charms and their painful hunger for having spouses when you couldn't find any except Havah. She did this willingly. She destroyed his family because she was in a path of revenge against God. Because He banned her only love in Hell… They were just collateral damages in a war that didn't concern them.

He gritted his teeth. He had however no regrets of having killed Abel. If Lilith wore faces that could lure her prey, every face must have a deep meaning. For him, she had the face and body of a beautiful black beauty with traces of Asian, because the first celestial he ever saw before was like this. The one that did his mark. His face has faded long before. He could cross the street, Marcus was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to recognize him. For Lucifer, ever the narcissistic, she was looking like a female version of him. Strangely enough, nothing was revealed when Espinoza looked at her… But how could this pathetic corrupted cop could have been touched by the Divine, in any way?

He pondered this a while before shaking his head. All of this was useless. What he had to think instead was a proper way to close this case. Obviously Lilith would never fall under human justice for that baby murder or for the killing of two unfortunate people at Morningstar's club. How do you ever restrain in jail someone that could vanish into the thin air?

He thought of her on the sidewalk, her false vulnerability, her almond eyes, her enticing threats of death… Nothing but lies. Oh, he would have loved to believe she could kill him by "absorption". Because all this shit wouldn't be his problem anymore... But he already knew he couldn't find oblivion between Lilith's tits and thighs, as sweet and deadly they can be. He survived lava in the pit of the Krakatoa volcano. He survived Nagasaki. He knew to the bone everything about fusion point and melting... Sometimes he doubted to be able to die even if he was thrown in the heart of a supernova.

So the only choice left was to let Lucifer find a way to get rid of her, make her disappear or leave, while he was taking care of people's curiosity and providing a new logical and understandable culprit. To say it loud, he needed to frame someone else… At least, for the baby murder that put his precinct under deep political scrutiny.

Leaving the dining room, he went to his sofa to retrieve the copies of the files he had taken with him when he left the office. He sat his muscular shape to read them carefully.

Mr and Mrs Solano. The parents were probably not a good choice. That would be difficult to come with a whole made up backstory. His second idea, more manageable, would be Miguel Solano, the cousin because the man had a shadowy past in street gangs. That could be far easier to put his own shadowy men to search or make evidences against him. However, as a member of the seemingly large Solano family, he could receive protection from them, because those catholic groups were generally tightly knit. If Miguel was the type of the prodigal son, trying to do good after difficult beginnings, everything would depend on how he was accepted in his community.

So his other, and probably best, choice was to frame... the nurse, Miss Naaji. He knew it was harsh. He had met her. She was nice. But this cruel world was not made for nice people to survive. He could not afford sentimentality. He would have to explain logically the butchery and that wouldn't be easy either because white weapons were not female favourite ways to kill. Everybody knew it nowadays. The good point: she seemed to be a loner; he would have to check if someone would be prone to stand up for her. And she had another remarkable trait in common with the drawing : she was equally beautiful. More than that. With a close watch, one could recognize identical racial markers. For once, Lilith's illusion trick could be just purposely useful. All he had to do now, was to find a corrupt psychiatrist to pressure, and make him say that this woman on the picture was some product of the troubled mind of the schizophrenic nurse… A projection of her dark side or some rot like this… This could be the perfect tragic and horrible story people would like… Tragic but somewhat understandable. What Lucifer had said? That the nurse could have killed the baby in frustration, because she can't have one of her own? Thank you very much to be such a helpful Devil!

A phone call coming from his "left pocket" device - the one he used for his criminal activities - interrupted his musings. He went to dig in his jacket that was left on the back of another chair.

 _"Boss?_ said the voice of his right-hand man. _Are you free to talk?"_

"I am. What do you have for me? Did you follow Morningstar as I told you to?"

 _"Yes! I'm outside his place. There had been a... slaughter in this house... From what I can see from the window, there are piles of bodies and blood everywhere."_

"Really? Who did this?"

 _"Your guy!"_

Marcus started to smile very happily. If he could gather evidence against Lucifer Morningstar, his day was getting better and better. Still a very helpful Devil!

 _"Sorry boss, I have to cut, I have some kind of situation here..."_

"No! Move to a safer position and call me back! It's an order!"

His man didn't bother to end the call, obviously keeping the phone in a tight fist. Marcus heard light muffled footsteps and a heavy breathing when the other held his phone again.

"What's happening, who is trying to attack Morningstar? I made it clear to the gangs he was mine."

 _"Not who! What!_ hushed the man. _I don't even know what those creatures are! Some bizarre dogs coming from Chernobyl or something… they can have multiple heads… If I wouldn't know better I would swear the house is on top of a hellmouth!"_

Marcus gritted his teeth again. Great! More supernatural. He had to take a decision very quickly even without knowing what it was about. Of course he was disappointed because he could really have used some more regular and human bodies against the Devil…

"Are you still here?"

 _"Yes. It's calmer now. No more cries and growls. Someone is at the door. Caucasian, brown hair, about six feet high... Looks like an accountant."_

"Okay. Use this time to break in quickly. I want you to take one of these dogs that could fit in the trunk of your car. I'll send you an address where you'll leave it."

The man acknowledged briefly after a short hesitation. Marcus had a smile. He would have not be pleased to kill this employee for starting to cause more problems than he could solve for him. The guy should have sensed it and shut his mouth up. Pierce went to a drawer to retrieve a small notepad where he kept "useful" contacts.

Some pharmaceutical labs would be far too pleased to pay a great deal for an unknown animal species they could run tests on. Later, he could even send his own "cleaning service" to the villa to get more and make cash.

.

* * *

.°.

Chloe didn't know how this happened. One minute she was reading her files and the other, she could just see blurry lines of text dancing in front of her eyes with no meaning anymore. There was something in this story that was making no sense. The total lack of any evidence. Of course you could be not so surprised to find a hospital really clean, but Ella had checked three times. And nothing. Not a single drop of blood, not a hair, not a fingerprint that shouldn't have been here.

Nothing else than a mysterious blur on CCTV, unhelpful to identify anyone. She was eager to see if the identikit would allow finding someone in a national database. Of course she would have wanted to dig more in the past of the Solano family, or in the hospital employees, but it was late Friday afternoon and she was tired. She could have used some distraction to prevent her to crash her nose on her keyboard and fall asleep just here, without even going in her bed.

With Trixie and Maze's departure, the flat was very silent and still. Maybe too much.

What would have been perfect was the light and mindless banter of her partner... Lucifer was like her own miracle pill to help her relax on crime scenes. Since he wasn't serious very often, she had to let her mental grip go for few seconds to scold him. But more than once, after his silly remarks, she regained her composure and could connect dots, or have other ideas. And she really needed other ideas in this case…

On the other hand, considering the strange way - or stranger than usual - he was acting with her, she was not sure it was clever to try to talk to him outside the strict boundaries of work. Sooner that day, things went really awkward. Again.

Lucifer was flirting as he was breathing. A natural, some would say. But after all they have been through, after she nearly died, he was not really trying anymore to get actively into her pants. She was not that desperate. Who wants to be a notch on a bedpost? A nagging little voice in the back of her mind answered: _half of the town and more_. Shut up, little voice. Anybody would have understood she wasn't ready because he wasn't offering any of the guaranties she needed. _But Lucifer wasn't anybody._

In his odd inappropriate way, he probably tried to have a more personal conversation when he talked about hypothetical kids with her. At least, she hoped that was hypothetical... The idea was mere nonsense. However when she closed her eyes and let her mind wander, she could imagine the father he would be... A freaked one, fiercely protective, probably worse than a Jewish mother. She smiled as images of him, making disgusted faces changing the nappies, or parading among the mothers in the kindergarten with an adorable "mini-me", filled her mind.

This was quite unlikely to ever happen though.

She had her own guess about his past. Possibly exotic but quite not as he chose to picture it. What concerned her was his own set of questionable values, his violence and surprising strength, and some broken sides of himself he thought she didn't see. How many times had she pleaded him to stop himself in front of a murderer pinned high on a wall? How many times did he look surprised to find her at his side, as if he was so focused on his rage he had totally forgotten she was here? He was truly delighted when Dan offered him a comic book called _The Punisher_ … _"Most appropriate because I'm caught somewhere between both Castle"_ he said*... Who knew he was actually watching this lame and unrealistic cop show? Did he found Stana Katic very attractive? Or… maybe... Nathan Fillion? In her opinion, to his credit, Rick Castle had two perks: he was bringing coffee and accepting to wear a bulletproof vest!

She sighed impatiently. There were so many more serious questions she would have liked him to answer, as he promised some time ago on the voicemail. It was sad to see a grown man like him with so many gifts, trying to make his way in this world, with less than a clue about the meaningful purpose of life, about friendship or love or anything that matters…

That's how she was seeing him: funny, unusual and broken. She was proud he had chosen her as his unofficial guide to be less cynical. This was something precious and peculiar for her: to embody a positive side of authority and justice. If he had missed them in his childhood with wrong adults around him, she could understand and forgive many things…

Many things but not him still having sex with his sister. Even if she was a half-sister. Or even adopted, like Amenadiel.

She took her phone and stared at the screen before typing a teasing message to be sure he would answer: _"How is the night, your Devilishness?"_

She waited a bit, until the point she thought he was probably right in the middle of an orgy and far too busy for her. Then, as she was putting the device back in the coffee table, it ringed back and offered just a word. _"Hectic."_

She looked again at the screen, because that was an unusual answer. Lucifer was always between two extremes: or he was exclusively talking emoji (to the great delight of Trixie) or he was typing extensive memos with full sentences and punctuation.

 _"May I call U later? 'bout the case?"_

 _"Yes."_

Short again. She frowned. That was not him at all. _"You seem busy. Maybe Monday is better for boring questions?"_

.

* * *

.°.

Retreating of few steps to avoid to be hit by a geyser of blood, the dark haired angel rose his head from the screen of the phone. He tried to shout to cover the growls a huge and very visible hellhound was eliciting, while this totally abnormal Lucifer was trying to kill it. He was forbidden to make a move.

Just after his arrival, even before he could hear the slightest explanation, Castiel** had the bad surprise to actually see behind his host, a hesitating hellhound sniffing at them both . As if the creature didn't know which one to attack first. Lucifer just threw him a ball of fur and let out a strange curved blade. Fifteen seconds after, a phone rang and the Devil commanded him to see who it was. Well, it was not really an order. More a practical request because his hands were full at the moment. So Castiel complied because he could see this man was brave and a good fighter. And probably an angel, because he was too strong for a human.

Someone named "The detective" was sending puzzling texts to him, as if they were in friendly terms, calling him "your Devilishness". Flattering him? So maybe a demon. But the so-called Devil asked him to answer for him, but without revealing too much of the real situation here. Fortunately, being brief was one of Castiel's talents.

Lucifer was on the back of the threatening angry creature, relentless arms around its neck, strangling it slowly until it went limp. However, it was a fraud, the hound was just pretending and jumped to attack again. His teeth grazed the arm of Castiel when he lifted it to protect himself. He never saw such a cunning one. His own silvery blade came in his hand.

"Your detective is asking if she has to call back on Monday. What do I answer?

"No! roared the weird Lucifer, I'm finishing just this one…"

"Do you want me to help? Or replace you? I've my own blade with me…"

"Since when do I let the guests have more fun than me?"

The other angel blinked. "You think this is fun? I'm not sure you're the Lucifer I know, but you may be more wicked than him…"

Since he had an audience for his prowess, Lucifer's strength had multiplied. God knows why he wanted to impress the newcomer! The man had just the time to claim he was an angel, _an angel of the Lord_ , as if they could be from someone else… He was staying calm, and not much impressed, barely interested. On the contrary, Lucifer was deadly curious so he quickened the killing. He plunged the large knife of Lilith right in the heart of the beast and twisted. With the help of his leather clad foot to maintain it, he eased out the shiny gold and cleaned it on his trousers.

.

He turned with a big smile and asked to see the device.

"Sorry I have to take that one, we'll talk just after. Press the button to call back, and put on speaker, I really need to hear her voice now."

Her? So the detective was a woman, like Donna or Jody? The Devil was doing business with the Police? That was wrong! "Do you want me to wait outside?" he asked politely.

"No, I won't be long. As much as I'm craving to see her, that would be the worst idea ever… but I must provide convincing answers, otherwise she'll guess something is wrong."

Castiel asked himself why the Devil was working with a cop and lying to her. The best thing with Sam and Dean friends in the Police was they were aware of everything... To the great pleasure of the Devil, the answer was immediate. The foreign angel watched his weird unknown brother becoming weirder than ever, talking with a seductive intent he only heard in Dean's voice and the Pizza Man.

"Detective, what a pleasure! Is everything ok?"

 _"Yes. I was just realizing I could really use your point of view on the case."_

"Mhh, are you finally admitting you miss me?"

 _"Is it so extraordinary I need my partner? What's the point of a team if I'm left alone? Everyone fled today… And your mojo trick could have been helpful one some witnesses."_

"I know I'll have to make amends for this and failing you. In my defense, my sister is... in trouble. And pain. She's not feeling very well and I don't have the heart to leave her alone this week-end."

 _"Sorry to hear this. Can I do something to help? What kind of trouble?"_

"Health issues. I don't want to bother you with too personal and gruesome details about someone you don't know but… she had a… miscarriage." After all, that was the correct term when birth went wrong and too soon…

 _"Oh my God! That's why she was in town... Is she OK?"_ The guest angel saw his host wincing when Father's name was said.

"As you can guess, not very much. But my family is warned and well… some are already here - not the one I would have expected - but anyway… I'll call you back later when she can find some rest, is that alright?"

 _"Of course. I'm sorry for disturbing. I was not imagining this. Neither that you'd be such a… hum… caring brother…"_

"Well, you would know if you'd let me pamper you the right way, sometimes..."

Even Castiel rolled his eyes at this one. Dean himself would never risk so cheap lines...

 _"Stop being silly,_ the woman said with a concerned voice. _And call me back if you need anything. I could stop by if you want…"_

"Thank you, detective. We'll see later when she will be out of danger. I have to go now…"

Lucifer used a clean piece of his shirt to end the call but had the surprise to see a double "kiss" emoji that had him smile happily. The man in front of him was a bit shocked by all he had heard. This was not his brother usual way at all.

"I know it's none of my business but… are you in a… romantic relationship with this police officer?"

Lucifer's smile fell. "No, I only… care for her. I work with her, that's all" he clarified a bit stiffly.

Castiel was not convinced at all. "Well, as I said, not of my concern. Unlikely, unless you are plotting very unangelic things. You're cruel and selfish. Do I have to remind you how you tortured me for fun? And Sam?"

The Devil displayed a shocked face and played amnesia. This new vessel was really a good actor, skilled in the feeling area. "I maybe am selfish but certainly didn't do anything of that sort! I would have recalled. You seem to know who I am but I don't know any Castiel among my brothers. Or sisters for the record. I swear it's the first time I see you. Is it possible you might be a young one, born after my Fall?"

"I don't think so. Father does not create new children. Or maybe He does, but since we don't know where He is now…"

"Wait? Dear Ole Dad has left the Silver City? Note that would explain pretty well why he's never answering..."

"Silver what?"

"Heaven, hello! Where are you from if you don't know the Silver City?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing! Every angel, even you, is well aware Father had been hiding for years among humans, passing for a prophet!"

"Don't tell me you believe that stupid story of God Johnson! This was not really Dad! The piece of Azrael's blade scrambled the poor man's brain, that's all…"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the young angel sighed deeply. "Listen, something is totally wrong. I don't understand who you're talking about, and I do believe you are not either. So there is only one explanation: I've been crossing another universe and you are not my Lucifer. I know it's possible. I do it sometimes with my humans."

The Devil was frowning, thinking every of this was highly doubtful but stopped in his tracks and started a slow teasing smile. " _Your_ humans?"

The other seemed embarrassed and his cheekbones went a bit rosy. He crossed defensively his arms on his chest. "I mean… obviously they are not mine… I don't own them… I'm not that kind of… anyway. I'm just... hanging out with them. I've been on Earth for a while because I was not very popular upstairs, among the other angels."

"What did you do for that? What was your desire?"

"Something you'd probably despise: I chose to fight for humans against my own kin. Don't get it wrong. Of course I think they are bizarre, but… with time, I became accustomed. Some of them are… quite nice. They call me their friend and an official member of "Team Free Will" as they say... They also like to tease me but it's not to be mean."

The tall Devil was listening very carefully and smirked because he liked the name Team Free Will. Something worth fighting for in his opinion. "No I don't despise your choice. Tell me, why do you think they do this to you, a powerful _Angel of the Lord_?"

Castiel had a flash of a beautiful sad smile that made Lucifer thrill a bit at the warm of it. "That's it. You make it sound exactly like them… Have you been here for a long time? I must admit I'm still having difficulties to pinpoint the right thing they can have in mind. They often take pride to say something and think something very different while they are talking… To answer you, I think they are uncomfortable to express their feelings. And… I'm grateful for this, because I'm far more uncomfortable with mine… That's odd! I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

Lucifer smiled. "Humans are liars. Born like this. That's why I have my gift: to make them tell the truth through their desires. How could I punish them properly if I was tricked by their words? Usually my gift does not work on my siblings, maybe it's because you're from somewhere else?"

"Or maybe it's because I lost my grace a little while. I managed to have it back, but during this time, I was nothing more than a human… Damn! Stop it!"

.

Coming from the first floor, they heard the loud bang of a crashed door and heavy footsteps climbing the stairs in an obvious rush. "Lucifer, are you still here?" Soon, Maze came in with wild eyes, knives ready, followed by a coughing Amenadiel, bent hand on his knees, and trying to breathe again. "Where is it?"

Secretly happy to see them at last, Lucifer turned himself elegantly in his ruined suit to point several nasty piles of already rotting black flesh around. "Here, here, here… More in the bathroom, two in the nearby corridor…" He bent to catch the small black rabbit that had stayed by the foot of a pedestal table, gnawing patiently at the wood. "...and this one too, but I still don't know if it's dangerous, because… well… it's just shivering and loving to be cuddled against my natural warmth…"

"Luci! What is all that mess!" asked Amenadiel, definitely sobered up in a shock.

"Hellhounds!" answered both Maze and the unknown angel at the same time.

"And a hellrabbit, I guess" chimed in Lucifer holding it by the neck. "All granted by your so prolific mother, dear…"

Maze shrugged. Seeing Lucifer was ok, she made a beeline to Castiel and started to turn around him and get long whiffs of his shoulders that had him very uncomfortable, but he tried to remain stoic. "He smells like an angel, but weirdly."

"An angel? Impossible! cut the First-Born. I know all of them and I don't know this one!"

Lucifer gently grabbed Maze's arms to make her step back and give Castiel some air, because he was glaring and being tense. "Demon!" he muttered. "I should have known..."

The Devil clasped his hands and rubbed them a bit nervously. "Ok everyone, time for introductions. This is Castiel, he's an angel from a parallel Earth or dimension, I'm not sure. Apparently he can travel like this and heard my call like you did. Castiel, the big ugly one is my brother Amenadiel. He's currently having his sorry ass on Earth because he is fallen with no powers… And the ferocious hottie is Mazikeen, formerly Head of my Torturers in Hell, now my… reluctant and jealous friend. The one you didn't see yet is Lilith, mother of the…

"Lilith!" jumped back Castiel with a croaky voice becoming all a sudden very pale. "The First Demon has joined you in this universe?"

Next to them atop the stairs, a sudden huge flap sounded. Lilith appeared in her white plush bathrobe and her big black wings that had Castiel mesmerized and stuck on the spot. He had never seen visible wings before, neither visible hellhounds for the record.

As usual when she was unsettled, she blinked and turned impolitely to ignore the newcomer. Addressing to Lucifer she asked: "Is he the snack you promised me? Thank you! I'm really starving now." And in one swift move, she extended her arm, grabbed Castiel by his tie and vanished with him before anyone could stop her.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

* Reference to the TV show "Castle" (Richard Castle, charming police consultant, and his muse the detective Kate Beckett) and reference to the Marvel Universe for Franck Castle being "The Punisher", a violent and troubled man chasing crime to give justice by immediate death.

**In case you managed to avoid it during the last 13 years, Castiel is an angel from the _Supernatural_ TV show. He's not in friendly terms with his own Lucifer. This is a small very temporary crossover.


	9. Chapter 9: Some kind of way outta here

_Hello everyone. The title is from "All along the watchtower". Lucifer is not the only one having dreams and nagging voices in his head. Chloe does too. But will her "damn good instinct" only put her in danger or force Pierce to change his plans? And could the Angel From Elsewhere be some missing piece to solve the problem with Lilith?_

 _Thanks to Cathy Sullins for her three same reviews (I just let one) and BlueTigress for encouraging me. That's much appreciated._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Some kind of way outta here**

Chloe was splashed like a starfish over her sofa when her phone ringed. She must have been sleeping only few minutes but it felt more, because she was just in the middle of the weirdest dream about... Lucifer. She groaned faintly and her hand patted blindly to find the device on the table. Blinking painfully over the screen, she was surprised to discover some missed calls from Ella. For few seconds, she was afraid (or hoping) it could have been Lucifer himself. The damned man would have guessed in three innuendos she was having stupid dreams about him…

An odd feeling was pressing on her chest. Even not as steamy as the "love handles" one, it was nevertheless one of those dreams a bit too real, too deep, almost shaking, under its apparent simplicity. She was somewhere she didn't recognize, standing next to her partner (everyone was fully clothed), watching him with an anxiety she didn't felt since Vegas. She wasn't paying attention to the world around, just craving to have him near, desperately near, forefronts touching, almost to the point even their own skins were unbearable barriers... and the feeling was on the verge of _overwhelming_. She was seeing herself snaking an arm around his waist, fingers pressing lightly to feel his warmth through the fabric, a gesture proclaiming publicly: "Mine"!

Of course, Lucifer was just like himself, radiating an impossible hotness, all smiles and watching her do with surprised and pleased eyes, in which trembled perhaps the slightest touch of… concern. _"Well, well, detective, is it… like daughter like mommy? I'm not one to complain when it's_ _ **your**_ _chocolate-free fingers over me but… aren't we a wee bit clingy today?"_

Confused, she was hearing herself saying something really idiot about his shirt being so soft. He was whispering with a mischievous wink: _"Dearie, consider you definitely allowed to ransack my dressing room anytime... I'm pretty sure you would look heaven-sent in my shirt and nothing much under…"_

Then, she was realizing she was touching his chest with a dreadful sense of urge, looking for a bulletproof vest, pressing her cheek against his shoulder, and letting her go against him with relief, as if it was only natural, simple, uncomplicated. And so so good... His warmth, the smell of his cologne, the weight of his puzzled arms around, clutching her in a cautious embrace. Oh God! That was it? Was she caught by his spell and turned into one of those "drooling groupies" she had despised so much?...

Now awaken, she was taken aback because usually dreams didn't lie. They were supposed to be blunt and hypocritical-free. Expressing true desires. Just like his usual trick.

So what did that mean? That she had a brain-ectomy during her sleep? Despite how promiscuous the eccentric club-owner was, she was tired of the safe friendzone? Wanting them to be… "closer" in spite of his antics? Chloe rubbed her face.

Oh no! Could there be a leftover teenage part of her that felt _jealous_ of the so-called sister _?_ _Come on! She is_ _ **not**_ _a sister, you blind fool! Everyone is perfectly aware she is a former lover, for God's sake! That's why he asked you this nonsense last minute girlfriend thing: to clarify what you were for each other. And that's why you are now afraid he'll leave your partnership, because you said a big fat no. So he's getting bored to wait and returns to an old flame. Serves you right!_

She tsked in annoyance because that was the kind of things her mother could tell her. But it was pointless to have regrets. If divorce had taught something to her, that was hoping for a man to change for you was delusional. The game with them was 'take it or leave it'.

Craning her sore neck and scratching her scalp, she called back and tried to sound at least professional. "Decker, here. Ella, is everything ok?"

"Hello, Chloe. I hope I did not make you get out of a well-earned scented bubble bath to the candlelight?"

"Oooh, evil temptress, I forgot this! I'm totally for it now… But no, I was reviewing the case files because we don't have much leads and it concerns me."

"Well, I feel a bit bad about asking, but speaking of the case… I met the nurse in a small bar downtown…"

Chloe's tone got a bit colder but somehow motherly when she lectured her: "Ella, you know you can't date a witness during the time of…"

"But it's not _dating_ at all!… I was just trying to escape from Charlotte Richards and the damned freaky lawyer found me as well!"

"Charlotte Richards is _into women_ now? I think Dan would like to know this, this could enlighten some of his…"

"Please, stop teasing me!… The nurse told me some men were following her when she left her job and she found them waiting near her home. She went in panic mode and called me. I tried to explain that should have been officers in plain clothes… Could you confirm the precinct had someone on this task?"

Chloe frowned. Damn! She had forgotten this! "Ella, I check and I call you back, because I planned to do this but I can't remember me transmitting the form… Maybe Pierce has seen it on my desk, signed it and that was done... He's quite nervous about this case."

"Okay, let me know because she's about to take a room somewhere else…"

She asked for five minutes. It didn't took long to call the night shift and for them to confirm the form was still on her desk and unsigned by the Lieutenant. So, this was an official shiny new lead. If someone, and not the police, was following nurse Naaji, she had to know who they were and why. It could be the first tangible lead that the young woman had attracted the interest of the murderer.

She called back Ella to fill her in and get the address. Then she took her jacket, badge, gun, and left her home to get in the car quickly.

.

Sat behind the wheel, she hesitated. Was she supposed to report this to anyone? Dan was at his parent's with Trixie, Lucifer was in a hospital with his sister… Pierce was probably resting at home. She opted for a text to inform him, just in case something went wrong: _"I maybe have something on the baby murder. I'll let you know if new elements are popping up."_

His nearly immediate answer surprised her. _"Take your partner with you."_ It was quite considerate of him. A bit dry as usual, but anyway…

 _"_ _He's not available right now."_

 _"_ _I don't care, so take Espinoza. Just don't go alone."_

 _"_ _No need. I'm just going to check something at the Nurse's flat, I can handle this!"_

She threw her device next to her and closed her door. By the moment she was adjusting the belt, the phone on the passenger seat rang again and she saw the Lieutenant's name in a flash of light. She couldn't help to roll her eyes and take the call, while inserting her car smoothly in the night time traffic. _"Decker?"_

"Lieutenant."

 _"_ _What are you exactly checking with the nurse?"_

"Some guys have followed her from the hospital to her home. This may, or may be not, related to the case, because as you noticed, Miss Naaji could have guys following her for other reasons than a super villain sending his minions to prevent her to talk…"

She couldn't know but this very line had a thrilling effect on him. Super villain? That's what he was, he guessed. It was the second time he witnessed her saying something true by wild guessing. On balance, he might had misjudged her from the start. Maybe it was more than instinct… Maybe Morningstar wasn't the only asset of their team to explain their success.

 _"_ _Hum… Copy that... Give me the address and I'll join you. I may not be in too good shape but I can still be rather… disincentive for bad guys."_

Disincentive? She nodded. The king of disincentive. His cold gaze, clenched jaws and fists, nice arms… Has someone ever been called the man of steel? That should be him! However, she tried to deflect his offer.

"Lieutenant, you're not even in town… Don't worry, I won't be alone, there's already Ella and Charlotte. I can assure you we are perfectly able to be quite deterrent ourselves; and if not, my gun generally does. I know how to frighten big guys and make them cry with that toy aiming at sensitive parts of them."

Not expecting this, Marcus let out a small chuckle and she heard his smile over the phone. " _Oh, no Decker, don't make me laugh, my wound is still aching… Where did you pick up that awful line?"_

"Weaponizer 4 _,_ I guess. Listen, I'm sorry, but I have to hang up. You know, some police officer could fine me for driving on phone..."

 _"_ _I hope you'd send me the bill, I… think I know someone to fix this for you…"_

Mumbling her goodbyes, Chloe dropped the phone as if it burned her hand. Their last lines were definitely said in a flirty amused tone! Oh gosh! Had she lost her mind? What was happening? First those dreams about Lucifer and now _she_ was being flirty with her boss? Bad bad Chloe! At the back of her mind, she could almost hear Maze mocking her for _being a freaking nun_ since her divorce… She gulped and pushed away these unwelcomed thoughts.

.

She parked not far from the entrance of the "George of the Jungle" bar. Here, jumping on the ball of her feet, Ella in a skinny jean and aviator's jacket was waiting for her and seemed genuinely happy of her arrival. They went inside immediately. The place was small, with a ridiculous tropical forest theme, and nearly as hot under the lights... Near a fake tree, Chloe spotted Charlotte and the nurse at a table. The tall Lucifer's stepmom was so unnatural in this environment. Ella commented that the lawyer must have been hijacking her phone to track her down here.

Chloe kept her smile for her and went to say hello. She had the nurse repeat her statement and confirmed that would be a good idea not to return to her flat, until they could know more about those men.

"I have plenty space, proposed Charlotte eagerly. If there's no time to place Miss Naaji under actual police protection, I could offer to keep her during the time the papers are done. Plus, I have a top-shelf house alarm and service…"

"That would be very helpful Charlotte, but you don't have to…"

"Please, that's nothing for me and it means the world for your witness…"

"Well, thanks a lot, really. Miss Naaji, I'm going to send a patrol to your home and check myself if the place is sure. Please don't panic, if those men are sent by the murderer we won't let you down…"

"Be very careful, madam…" advised the nurse, hesitating to say more.

"I always am. Ella, I reckon you go with me?" The little woman nodded a bit too vigorously and this had Chloe to smile. "Ok, let's go."

Suddenly, the detective was feeling far better and more awake than ever because she had at last somewhere to go and something to do. Even if this was leading nowhere, the normalcy of it made her more confident.

.

* * *

.°.

"Can't you find him, Maze?"

In his devastated love nest buried under smelly gore, Lucifer was sounding a bit angry or at least, upset. Mazikeen couldn't say which. He was considering at the dead hellhounds, frozen in some awkward positions, babbling about the fact the place was ruined. For once, she agreed with a shrugging Amenadiel, groaning the Devil could afford to pay for dozens of houses like this.

The demon closed her eyes, in a vain attempt to ignore their vain chatter, summoning all her power to sense actually not the weird smelling unknown angel, but her mother. Her trace in aether was almost as loud as Lucifer's, and that was saying it all.

"I think they are downtown. Probably at LUX."

"At LUX ? growled Lucifer. If she's crashing MY penthouse, I swear I'll kick her delightful bum right to Hell!"

Maze's tone was sarcastic and bitter. "No shit?"

Lucifer turned his dark gaze on her and it became obvious he was dealing with an emotion. But decipher Lucifer was no more her privilege since she was living with Decker and her kid. Now she had a job and a life of her own. Friends of her own – even if they were often Lucifer's friends too… But those two angels in front of her kept treating her not right. At least, not as she felt she deserved. Linda had advised her to distance from the resentment and to start to live for herself instead, not for the others. And by _the others,_ she meant Lucifer.

Doing some researches to find new purposes and goals, she had heard about an old case, a legendary fugitive impossible to catch since several years. It was far in the north and she was willing to take it. From the demon's perspective, putting thousand miles between her and the celestial could fit, in terms of distance.

However, the way Lucifer gave his orders calmly, his voice not much above a whisper, awoke doubt in her. She eyed him languorously with a deep pang of excitement and nostalgia. Once disappeared the Angel from Elsewhere, Lucifer had revert to a somber mood. It had her thrill everywhere along her spine. Discovering he had killed alone all these ugly dogs had made her bones sing with joy. Fierce and ruthless, her old Satan was back for the tiniest moment. Too bad that was Mother's doing! Herself had tried _for months_ to catch a glimpse of the beautiful feral creature he was, long ago, when he landed into the ashes of the Hell. The slaughter confirmed he didn't need her much.

The pesky brothers were arguing again, speaking of responsibilities and Lucifer's irritation was audible when he said with a dangerously tired voice: "Why are you even saying this now, brother?" She thought that she could save her the bore by not listening them at all, but the name of Linda came out all of a sudden. Amenadiel was complaining as usual.

"Because you always let me clean the mess after you! For instance, when you cut your wings again and again! Last time, Linda had to help me!"

"Linda? Bloody Hell! Why did you let her?!"

"She's stubborn… Plus… It was good to have company and talk. That's not a pleasant job."

"Fine! I won't cut them anymore! Happy? Now go outside! I'm not sure I can still create flames of Hell if my Devil face isn't working anymore."

Flames of Hell? Oh yes! Waves of anticipated pleasure crept along the demon's skin. However, after few seconds of bliss, she crossed her arms and frowned. Why? That was bad. Amenadiel must have rubbed his killjoy side on her.

"Maybe you shouldn't create eternal flames here. If firemen are injured while trying to shut it off in vain, mortals will become more curious about what happened… It's not hard to know the house was yours… What if I just blow up the gas in the kitchen, like in a domestic accident?"

Lucifer's impatient eyes turned into a vibrant red and she gulped. This was still so working on her. He snapped his fingers few times and the forefinger let out a small flame of a surreal orange glow. He smiled smugly.

"I still got it. But you're right, Mazie. Let's blow the nasty corpses and get back to LUX. I hope Lilith did nothing to harm my poor foreign sibling… For once I found a nice one…"

"I heard you!" said sulky Amenadiel.

Lucifer ignored him and bent to grab the small rabbit, starting to pat it over the back. The animal closed its eyes in bliss. Maze watched him do in clear disbelief. "Lucifer! What are you doing? Are you out of your head? You must leave this one too! Peter Rabbit must die!"

The Devil took it defensively against him and turned to shield the animal. "Why, no! The Hellrabbit did nothing wrong! He's perfectly nice and I quite like his soft hair…"

For a brief moment, Maze remembered Decker saying patiently to her daughter she couldn't keep the baby fox they had found in a park. Maybe this wasn't totally useless if she could say something like her? She arched an eyebrow.

"It's nice _now._ But who knows later? I've just seen a documentary with Trixie. Some demons, if you feed them after midnight, they turn into ugly manic hellish things, destroying everything around… I'm not sure that's still your kind of fun."

"Come on! The Gremlins now? And what's next? The Grinch? They're not for real, Maze… Obviously, Mister Cuteness is not dangerous. He just eats the wood and the electric wires… So with exception of 'a massive short circuit that blew the house', he's doing nothing bad, right?" He grinned when he touched its nose with a finger, just the way that was infuriating Chloe... "Look at this pink little munching nose... How is it I want to kiss it all the time?"

Alarmed, Maze sought help from Amenadiel but he looked quite as appalled as her. With open arms of helplessness, the dark angel rolled his eyes to speak the truth: "Because your little boy is a _girl!_ Believe me, over the centuries, I've seen enough rabbits for Easter to be sure!"

"Oh, that's so thoughtful of you to still celebrate the so-called death of our half-brother..."

"Ok shut it, you two! cut Maze. Lucifer, just remember I warned you against anything coming from Mother."

"And does that count you?" asked the Devil teasingly, before reprising his cooing at the female rabbit.

Maze shrugged again and gesture them unequivocally to go out. Then, she walked through the kitchen and found matchsticks in a new box, neatly set in a drawer. She watched the magnificent cupboards, made of precious wood, caressed the marble of the top and the silver of the appliance. She took one stick and lighted it with a satisfactory slow scratch.

"It's probably wise to count me" she said before throwing it in the open oven.

.

* * *

.°.

Lilith landed on the penthouse balcony and let out her "snack" falling heavily on the ground. However, Castiel lost no time and jumped on his feet, soon ready to fight her. He hadn't forgotten why he came in this world in the first place. If this Lilith was an angel, he could also take some grace from her. After all, as he told it to Lucifer when he arrived, any angel would do.

So blade in hand, he moved quickly, coming bravely to physical contact and slammed her violently into the next wall. Pressing her with strength, he tilted her head with one hand and cut slightly her throat just enough to let the ethereal grace flow. Against him, she was not resisting, almost curious, peeking through her glassy eyes and breathing rapidly. At the bottom of his duster pocket, Castiel took a small vial to collect the grace, but when he looked upon her neck, he just saw a thin red line, with a drop of blood. Not what he expected. He blinked in confusion.

"I love that kink, she said in a hoarse voice. Nobody ever dared to do such thing to me and stay alive but… it feels oddly exciting. Tell me. What do you plan? Lick the wound and suck madly at my pulsing point?"

"You… you have no grace… How is it pos—?"

The angel stepped back under Lilith's laugh. "You think I have no grace? Let's check. But that would be a first!"

Her gracious hands went down to untie the belt and open the plush robe she was still wearing. Castiel almost choked seeing it falling in a puddle around her feet. She was completely naked underneath and he froze while blushing fifty shades of pinkish red, hastily looking elsewhere.

"I'm… I'm not… speaking of… this…" he managed to say, keeping eyes firmly on the ground at his feet.

"So what are you speaking of?" she asked softly.

"Please, cover yourself."

She insisted. "Don't you like what you see?"

"That's not... the point."

"So then, shy boy, why don't you come here to ravish me?"

Shrinking his eyes, Castiel retreated cautiously for few more steps. That felt like a trap. How could he get out of this mortifying situation? She tried to get closer and he backed away again. Soon he felt the guardrail behind him.

"But… I'm an angel of the Lord! I don't do that sort of… activity. We are not supposed to mate with people, neither with our siblings! That's forbidden!"

"Do I feel like your sibling?" she teased, turning slowly to show him her beautiful backside.

Eyelids half closed, and trying not to gape too overtly, Castiel pulled suddenly his trench coat off and she smiled. "Ah, you start to become obedient, I like that!"

Then coming from the back, the angel get her trapped in his arms, in a seeming tender gesture, covering her with his coat in the same movement and he spoke in her ear as a threat : "Put that damn coat and don't make me say it twice, or I spank you hard on the butt! And don't think I wouldn't dare, I learnt with the best!"

To his surprise, Lilith couldn't help to laugh out hard, letting her go against him and gripped his hands crossed on her belly. "Oh, you're so funny!"

They stand awkwardly like this, a whole embarrassing minute, embraced as if they were lovers, both his arms wrapped around her thin waist, her head resting on his shoulder, breathing slowly to calm down. Then, in a sad whisper, she asked unexpectedly, mindlessly caressing the back of his hands: "Why something so nice should be forbidden?"

His answer came in a humble mumble: "I'm not one to discuss Father's rules."

She sighed and smiled knowingly. "Even if they are cruel?"

Her nose started to nuzzle slowly along his jaw. He had an 'unfinished beard of youth' too, just like Samael. At first, she thought she didn't like it but… she wasn't sure now. This angel was different from those she knew. He was strong and yet shy. For the lack of another term, his touch was… firm, yet gentle. He was clearly embarrassed by her state of unclothing but, she knew by instinct he already had held a woman in his arms after love.

.

After a little thinking, and gulping, and reproving for having impure thoughts right now, he opened his arms and let her go. This was not the Lilith he knew. She was not a direct threat. With no grace, she couldn't help him to fulfill his mission and he had no right to meddle with the people here... He couldn't afford to stay long when the Winchesters and their allies were all searching the last ingredients to rescue family and friends left alone in a harsh world. For now, he had to find if the two other angels had some grace, and if not, something else that could be used. It was sounding like a plan B, before his final departure.

"Listen, I can't stay long here. I've got to find… Amy and Lucy. Maybe they have grace?

"Amy and Lucy?"

"Yes, the black angel and Lucifer. I heard them using short names…

"Don't try this in front of them unless you're sure you want to die. They are **_very_** touchy regarding the way they want to be called... But it makes you sound impish and I like it! Anyway, you won't have to wait long. They're on their way back but in a car. Amenadiel can't fly anymore. Would you like to wait with me and talk, or give me a child for Lucifer?

"I… don't mind the talk… but you'd have to put some decent clothes on, he bargained. And for your… hum... other request, I'll decline."

"You're not funny."

"Funny, yet not funny. Story of my life." he answered with a faint smile, shoving his sulky hands in his pocket. "Besides... I've already raised Lucifer's kid."

"What are you saying?!"

The question didn't came from Lilith, but from Lucifer, just arriving in a discreet flapping sound, and who was folding his large white glowing wings in a deft movement of his shoulders. His eyes were sparkling and Castiel had to admit it was a striking view, stirring something in his chest and gut. Something that felt terribly like home…

.

"Good thing I decided not to take the car…"

Walking to his bar to pour himself a more than well-deserved glass of the strongest alcohol Earth has ever produced, Lucifer took sight of Lilith wearing reluctantly the ugly duster. He acknowledged the sheepish composure of his guest and his loosen blue tie that had a guilty angle. The angel looked upset in his crumpled suit. Poor boy. She must have tried the good old naked woman trick on him. _Oops, clumsy me, my dress fell…_ He knew the drill.

However, the Devil was happy and surprised to see him still alive and unharmed. That was unprecedented. No one could resist Lilith easily. Not even him. Or maybe Amenadiel because, well, angel in a righteous armor and all… Lucifer gulped down the drink a once, and had a refill. Then he made another glass and brought it to the angel.

"So don't stop for me, dear. You were saying I managed to create a spawn of my own?"

Castiel blinked at him, hesitating to accept the drink offered. He glanced at Lilith and seeing her in his coat seemed to help him to decide. Lucifer smiled when he saw the face his unknown brother made when the liquid went down along his throat.

"What's that hellish drink?!" the victim coughed in a rumble, tears in his eyes.

" _Please_! Don't tell me you just drink Cosmos…"

"I don't know. I just have some light beer sometimes…"

"My, my…" sighed the teasing Devil, inviting him to sit. "I'm starting to worry about the education you gave to my son-of-the-other-world, if you don't know how to dress and how to drink… How about telling me **_more_** about how it happened? Because for the record, I can't have sprogs and believe me when I say, not for the lack of trying !…"

.

TBC

.


	10. C10: oh sinnerman where you gonna run to

_Hello my readers. This chapter came slowly but this project is not at all abandonned. You can assume I'm still very sorry if it sounds like gibberish. I admire your stoicism and thank everyone for all the favs, follows, and views, even when I don't update..._

 _A more Chloe-centered chapter this time. Remember, she had left her witness with Charlotte Richards and took Ella with her to check her house. Too bad Pierce ordered his shadow men to put fake evidence... For those tempted to skip it, some "dreamy" interlude and Luci reunion is in the middle.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Oh sinnerman, where you gonna run to?**

Numbers of street lights were out of order. Chloe had parked her car few meters away the entrance door of Miss Naaji's home. It was a very modest house, with just a tiny piece of grass in the front. The truck collecting the garbage was slowly halting every few houses while two people were busy to empty them. Silently waiting for them to finish, she interrupted her scrutiny of the surroundings and glanced at Ella, sat beside her on the passenger seat.

"I can't see anything" said the young woman, returning the field glasses to Chloe.

"We'll go and check inside. But you'll stay behind me."

"No need to tell me this twice, you know… I'm not having a death wish, like Lucifer!"

Startled, Chloe's eyes left the road to turn towards her friend. It's always a strange feeling when someone else expresses a truth you'd rather not examine too closely. You're forced to consider it because an external point of view confers to it some sort of relative objectivity you can deny yourself. "You believe this?"

Ella pouted and then darted her big black worried pupils towards the detective. "Well, duh? Everyone with basic common sense could tell it."

"Excuse me but… no! Do you think I would have him as my partner if I thought one second he could fail me and just die being his foolish regular... very self-confident… civilian consultant?"

The more she was finishing her sentence, the more realization was raising its disturbing head.

Other worried frowns troubled the forensic unusually thoughtful face. "Chloe, let's not play that game. I'm trained to see tiny details, you know? I know he took bullets for you… And if you don't put an end to this, he'll do it again. I'm not sure if he's aiming protection or trying to get your fleeting attention, but the fact is he endangers himself repeatedly, as if he really believed he _was_ immortal and nothing serious could ever happen to him. Hello? Daring a sniper _to shoot at him_ , not a long time ago! How do you call that?

Detective Decker felt ashamed and uncomfortable. Ella was the least judgmental person in the world; so what had happen to the ever optimistic girl they all loved, today?

Fortunately, she hadn't to answer. On the other side of the street, inside Nurse Naaji's house, a small lamp was moving oddly behind the silent and dark windows. As they knew for sure she should be with Charlotte, this could be real unwanted guests, just as she feared… Tensed and focused, Chloe retrieved her firearm from the glovebox.

"Could you text Charlotte Richards and check she's still with the witness, please?"

Ella had was already typing on her phone when, from the corner of her eye, she saw Chloe opening her door the most silently she could. "Wait! What are you doing?" she hushed.

"Just a sneak peek. I'll be very careful and back in no time."

Silently coming near, the blond pony-tailed silhouette of the detective was using the cover of some bushes when she could. She was holding low her gun, safety lock still on, and was closing the distance from a window from where she could spy what was going on inside… She thanked her good night vision; the view was worth the wait: two men wearing black clothes like burglars were rummaging around...

Her first obvious thought was they were probably searching for something, because drawers and cupboards were open and the room quite a mess... But that's when she caught a glimpse of a silvery reflection in the hand of one. Looking at him do, another realization rose in her mind. Those men weren't committing a robbery. They were hiding something for it to be found later!

Why? Where those men working for the mysterious murderer? Was that a kind of revenge following an odd logic? You saw me do the deed; I'll have you charged for my crime?

She wanted a better observation post but heard a cracking noise behind her. Before she could do anything, she felt something hit hard the back of her head. She tripped, fell on her knees, and dropped her gun.

"Guys, look what I found here…" called a muffled voice from behind, along the dreading sound of a weapon being unlocked. Feeling dizzy, she understood it was probably hers and she swore silently, turning and lifting both her arms.

Between her lips, her own words sounded desperately faint and not impressive at all when she warned: "I am detective Decker from the LAPD, drop the weapon, you are making a huge mistake…"

"If you say so, sweetheart!"

She wanted to stand up with a placating gesture, one that had proved to be very efficient in many cases once done with an honest and thoughtful speech… But she didn't get so far. Her eyes rolled and then everything went dark for her.

From the car, Ella had seen Chloe collapsing on the floor. Trying not to be seen from the street, she was frantically texting just anyone she knew.

 _Decker is in danger. Three big suspects armed at the witness house. Help!_

.°.

* * *

A warm and light breeze was caressing her face. Eyelids closed, she was lying on her back; her head throbbing with such ache she couldn't dare trying to check around. Next to her, she was feeling a hot body breathing slowly. That meant alive and that was good. _Ella?_ Her heartbeat raced at the thought her friend could have rushed to save her and been taken too, or injured, or worse… She whispered. "Ella?"

A small throaty chuckle answered her and then the unmistakable British accent she came to wait and love.

"When I said you could give me pet names, Detective… let me tell you I wasn't prepared for this one…"

An irrational wave of comfort washed over her, dimming a bit the deep rooted feeling something was wrong. She forced herself to open a crack her eyelids and confirmed it was now bright daylight. Why was it daylight? There was a garden around, and she could guess a house too in the back. The scenery consisted in an unknown typical suburb, yet classier than Miss Naaji's. One of those she was thinking to live before Dan and her divorced... A good and safe environment to raise Trixie, once their salaries would allow it.

Why was she laying on a towel, obviously sunbathing above a freshly cut grass, dressed in an awfully minimalist Bondi blue bikini? She turned her head and her eyes met... a very - _very_ \- bare chest and smiling Lucifer. She resisted the urge to close her eyes or look somewhere safer. _Dear Lord, if you do exist in the end, please, make he's wearing something decent downward…_

"Enjoying the view as I am, detective?"

While blushing fiercely, she swept her gaze over his long swimming trunks, with stars and stripes patterns, falling however quite low on his hips… Not the least self-conscious, he was just emanating his usual confidence, as if they weren't almost naked inches away from each other. Damn him!

To be honest, she had always imagined the luxury attire was making it all, alongside the tall built. But this was an overwhelming _body of evidence_ , she couldn't be more wrong… She had quite the vivid memory of him undressed but… Had he done some work out recently?[1] And above all, couldn't he stop parading like this, in front of her?

She decided that didn't matter. First, understand where and why she was completely elsewhere from her latest memory. For a minute, she indulged into worry. She might have had a very serious concussion on her skull. What if she became amnesiac for some time, and then just recovered? _How long had I been out? Three years…_

An arm tucked under his head, Lucifer was stroking carelessly a tiny black rabbit perched over his stomach, but wasn't hiding well he was still pretty much engrossed by the sight of her bikini. So maybe they weren't together after all, because she could suppose he was the kind of guy getting easily bored… Wait a minute. Did the rabbit have... small wings? That detail gave it all away.

She was _dreaming again_! Of course...

The Devil turned his head and flashed his toothy smug smile. "We really need to stop seeing each other like this, Detective" he joked a bit. "Not that I complain about you walking in my dreams every time I have a nap but… I'd rather have the real thing instead of a fantasy, if you see what I mean."

Puzzled, Chloe bit back: "What do you mean with your "walking in your dreams"? I'm not in your dream. _You_ are in mine!"

He looked mildly surprised yet skeptical, glancing around – perhaps considering she could be right. "Oh, that would explain the lack of nakedness and frantic lovemaking amidst silky sheets..."

She rolled her eyes mumbling something about the fact she thought he was over it, and frowned at the small furry ball, very content of its current place of rest. She stood up nervously, taking the towel she was lying on to cover herself in a makeshift attempt of a beach dress. An all too familiar scene that had him grinning again, but she stopped him with a raised finger, before he could speak.

"Thank you for NOT sharing, Lucifer! Where is Ella? And the bad guys?"

He purred. "My, my, detective, you sound _so_ realistic... I can't wait to tell Linda about this one! But do tell me, you make me curious. Is that how you usually spend your Friday nights? With Ella and some very unexpected bad guys? Not typical for a boring old lady… Would you take me for a replacement and let me be, at last, your personal and devoted naughty naughty bad guy?..."

He wiggled his eyebrows and shot her the hottest lustful look. Shivering hard under his onyx pupils, she could have sworn they were slightly red for a millisecond. He stood up, still holding her in his thrall with one of his cocky and sexy grin that was saying out loud: _I am going to make your lips mine now and you won't resist…_ The arrogant bastard! He knew all too well he was damn attractive…

But she didn't buy that fairytale about shared dreams. So this must be a very normal, very regular dream, and she intended to let her libido know she wasn't that _easy_ kind of girl… She tighten the towel around her and asked, chin held high:

"And for starters, what the hell are you doing with that animal glued to your chest? Is it even a real pet? I warn you: just try to say a word to Trixie about it and you're dead!"

Her tone surprised him and he ceased his seductive game to enter an even more dangerous zone, so efficient on her: plain awkward honesty. "Oh, I hoped you wouldn't notice it… It is… It is… I believe Linda would say some nonsense like: _it's not a rabbit, Lucifer, it's a metaphor._ "

So he was a metaphor... carrying a metaphor? Jesus!

"That's interesting, go on. For what?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, the technique is easy. You describe the thing with your own words or say what you feel about it. Then, we search what or who, in your life, those words could be referring to. It's generally rather obvious… Do you want to give it a try?"

"Why are you not just as straightforward when I offer sex?"

She sighed. "Because knowing something true and meaningful about you is far more enticing!"

"Really?" He sounded dubious. "It's weird. I have the feeling it's really you talking to me. But why would you be able to walk in my dreams? And what for? Dr Linda keeps telling me it's a normal thing to dream, and that I would be welcome not to blame my Father for an nth manipulation… Easy for her; she doesn't know Him..."

"Could it be a metaphor for your relationship with your father? Because that too you can't just let it go…"

Curiosity was on his face, he seemed to ponder while stroking the long shivering ears, and then shook his head, smiling. "Oh no. I hate my Father."

"So, is there someone in your life you hold high in your heart, that you know you can't keep? Some kind of angel, soft and afraid, and longing for your touch?"

"Lovely. That must be you, Detective… Does that mean you confess craving for my touch?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Lucifer, you have it all wrong! Even I can see the rabbit describes what you think of your sister!"

"Azrael?! Wait, no!"

"I thought you said her name was Lilith!"

"Oh… oh, _that_ sister…"

And now he was squirming, unsure. Great. "Ok, if you play it silly with me, I'd rather investigate how I can get out of here and return to the real world."

She turned her back to him.

"Well, sorry for having a huge family!" Again he was playing along this odd vibe "I've been raised in a Mormon sect, please get me out". The sarcasm wore off quickly though. Lucifer had his hand running ever so lightly along her arm to catch her wrist and preventing her to depart. "Please, Detective…" His big sad eyes were looking down at their joined hands.

And he added: "What is this silvery jewel you wear?"

She looked at her wrist and took sight of a beautiful bracelet, somewhat elvish with a huge false red round stone, looking a bit like angry living lava in a crystal prison.

"Strange! I found it fallen under some furniture during a thorough vaccum session in the bedroom… I think my mother left it last time she was here… It's a prop from a series her agent wanted her to consider. I don't know why it's here. I didn't put it this morning. I find the melting liquid effect a bit… freaky."

"May I?" he asked, trying to take it for closer examination. "I would swear it's a charged artifact. I can feel it."

"Charged? With which crime?" she asked, pleased of her pun.

With a smile, he released the furry companion on the ground for a moment. "Charged with power of course… I can't fathom if it's evil or not. You may want to keep it outside your house."

"Why? It's just a prop."

"Its vibe reminds me something a bit familiar... _Caliel…_ "

To be precise, the vibration of another celestial blade, but this he couldn't tell her because her rational mind would reject it.

"Sorry, you're cryptic again. What is a caliel?"

"The divine and true essence of Justice…"

The sky above began to darken and the ground became shakier than an earthquake. Voices full of anguish yelling her name tore the air. "What's happening, Lucifer?"

 _Chloe! Chloe! Can you hear me? Oh my God! Chloe, don't do me this!_

Lucifer arched an eyebrow. "I think I recognize Miss Lopez calling the vile name of my Father."

"Yeah, me too…" She couldn't say more and was projected harshly on the grass. Pain started to pound again in her skull and in her chest. "Lucifer!" she pleaded.

 _Chloe, please, wake up! She's not breathing! I don't understand; there's no bullet entry…_

Unaffected, he was standing quite still, looking around with dark concerned frowns. "Stay calm, Detective. I think you just found your way home… You are waking up. Let's hope for you, you'll discover a true prince and not an ugly toad…"

"What? I..."

Another voice in the sky with a commanding tone thundered at her ears. _Decker, come back with us, open your eyes NOW!_

.

"… don't understand." she finished in a whisper. Two inches above her, the enlarged blue eyes of the Lieutenant Pierce were considering her. He withdraw quickly, suddenly embarrassed by their closeness and what he was doing.

"Yes! Yes! Lieutenant! You made it! You're my hero!" screamed Ella with an obvious relief.

"Shhh! Lopez, please, stop yelling. Are you with us, Decker? Do you feel injuries somewhere? We have called an ambulance. "

She blinked slowly, clearly unsettled and tried to sit herself after few seconds. "I think I'm ok, but I've a massive headache. What happened?"

"Don't move. You may have concussion or something more serious. Lopez searched for any bullet or knife cut, and found nothing. But you were out, and your heart stopped beating a minute."

"Where are the bad guys?" she asked stroking the back of her head.

"Do you remember when I said I could be deterrent? You didn't believe me… There gone." said Pierce with a wicked crooked smile.

"Chloe, you missed the best part! The Lieutenant was here just two minutes after the robbers hit you. He jumped after them and fought but they escaped while the third was bringing their van. Of course, no license plate… Where do we go if baddies start to be clever? But we couldn't pursuit because you weren't breathing anymore, so we had to CPR you…"

The young woman was not listening. Some cold air behind her head, made her feel her skull and she froze when she saw her hand full of sticky red blood.

In her job, blood was not uncommon. She had seen a lot of it, on various crime scenes. And she was pretty proud to keep her stomach inside, each time gruesome wounds were on display. But seeing it on her hand, made her realize she really could have died tonight. All that she was thinking about was Trixie. It brought back the fear she had when Malcolm kidnapped her daughter. She wasn't afraid to die. She was just afraid to leave Trixie alone, just as her father did…

"Chloe? Are you alright" asked Ella seeing her becoming even paler under the scarce lights. "Frak! Look at all that blood here. She's fainting!"

"Where's that damn ambulance!" grumbled Pierce. "Shouldn't we hear it at least?"

"This is _Cheap'a Town_ here, Lieutenant. Some are reluctant to be attacked trying to do their jobs…"

He was standing above Chloe, calculating the best course of action now he had to punch two of his men for something he had told them to do… Something twitched in his cold heart when he saw the beautiful blonde so vulnerable. Why did she have to be so brave?

"Ok, we're not waiting. I took her in my car to the next hospital, you follow with hers."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Ella stood up, grinning. "Go and search your car, I'll stay with her. As you saw, no neighbor came to help…"

"It's ok, Lopez, I'll take care of this…"

She was about to stress that "this" was not a polite way to speak of her injured friend, but she stopped right away when she saw him. Putting a knee on the ground, he collected and carried her, bridal style, in his big nice arms towards his vehicle. Ella jumped on her feet and hurried to open the door so he could sit Chloe. She also helped with the security belt and watched the Lieutenant walking slowly around his car to take the wheel.

Before climbing in, he pointed a threatening finger on her. "Lopez, I'll assume you will say nothing to anyone about… the CPR and the carrying, right? Now follow us."

The little brunette smiled and did as if she was zipping her lips, hardly restraining a swoon.

Pierce was so gruff. How could he think he was fooling anyone with that attitude? _Another one bites the dust for Decker!_ She ran to Chloe's car. Good thing she knew how to hijack it without the keys… Over there, the Lieutenant was waiting at the next stop. She quickly typed a text that she sent to Dan, Lucifer and Charlotte:

 _Lieutenant came to help. Robbers flew away. Chloe injured. Heading directly to next hospital. More when we arrive._

.°.

* * *

The large concerned, knitting-brow face of Amenadiel was over him, and that was enough to wake him fully in less than five seconds. Ok. Penthouse. Every organ and angelic metabolism all right. Lucifer sat, slightly confused about not remembering anything after giving a drink to his "otherwordly" new unexpected brother.

"What? Why are you doing those long faces? Amenadiel, could you step back? You're a nightmare vision from so close. Someone must have told you this before, right?"

"Yes, Maze did. But she likes nightmares." he deadpanned.

Maze has stopped walking like a caged lion. Hands on her hips, she ignored those words and spat to her former master with an accusatory tone: "I knew this would end very bad. You fainted, dumbass!"

Castiel looked at her, then the Devil. Sure thing this Lucifer was not very strict with displays of respect among his minions… He didn't seem to care at all, only concerned about his male ego when he corrected:

"That's preposterous! The Devil doesn't "faint" for Dad's sake! I had been… well… more… _summoned_ , that's all."

Lilith took her chance and flew to sit next to him, on the dark orange leather couch he was resting since he suddenly shut down himself, surprising everyone. She put her arms around his neck to lure him towards her chest, and stroke nicely his hair. "Poor baby. A summoning of that strength. And unannounced… That must be frightful! Do you want to suck my breast so you feel better?"

Castiel coughed on his third glass of whisky, Amenadiel made the same face he would if he had swallowed a whole jar of vinegar and – strangely – Maze displayed an equal measure of shock and deep envy. Mother-Bitch was skilled; she had to admit it. A thin tempted dreamy smile played on Lucifer lips but he looked at the three others and saw they were all in various states of "not under my watch"...

"Maybe later, my dear. Thank you."

Only Lilith seemed to be disappointed. Lucifer cleared his throat and straightened his position, smoothing his shirt and jacket. "Brother, I am afraid we have another powerful divine artifact on the loose."

"I feel horrible to insist on my own agenda but I've got to find some archangel grace or something that could open a dimensional portal..."

Lucifer cocked her head. "Yes, sorry, I forgot you, because I've got my hands a bit full."

"Yeah!" commented Maze with a dark look on her mother. "We all saw that."

"Not my fault if those two insignificant humans gave me all that strange offspring so soon!" protested Lilith.

"Wait what?" noted Lucifer. "You said that my employees really were the fathers?"

"Of course! Their spirit got me pregnant. Your entrance guard gave the hellhounds because that's what they do: guard entrance. And the weird one was probably the only survivor of your servant that gives drinks. The dogs must have eaten his others children inside of me…"

"Gross!" sighed Amenadiel. "But what do we do now? I don't want to be impolite but something that can "summon" you seems a matter of importance. What is this object and why do you think it's related? Did you recognize it?"

"I'm not sure our friend-brother Castiel could wait for us to cope with an ordinary Friday that looks like an ordinary Tuesday… As much as I'd love to, we can't have him hanging on more… First things first. Can you show us some of that grace you constantly talk about?"

Castiel nodded without a word and let his blade out of his sleeve. He cut slightly his neck and the ethereal luminous liquid went into the vial he had kept after his unsuccessful attempt with Lilith. After few big drops, he placed his hand on the wound and sealed it, before holding the little bottle where the whiteness was shining bright.

He explained: "Grace is somewhat our angelic essence, our soul maybe. Without it an angel is nothing more a mere mortal. I thought Lilith being an angel or a Nephilim here, she could have some."

Lucifer and Amenadiel had taken two greedy steps forward towards the light. This was an unconscious move, probably due to the fact it was just feeling like Silver City, and other things that they missed a lot.

Maze made a face and groaned: "Stop drooling in front of it like puppies, boys, that's really annoying. Besides, I think you have your own version of this, Lucifer."

.

(tbc)

.

* * *

[1] At least, Tom did ! :-D


	11. Chapter 11: Awful truth and white lies

_I know. It's been a while. Sorry, real life trouble cut me from inspiration. The whole chapter could be subtited "about thinking we have no choice"._ _Where the guest angel still has to wait and infuriates Lilith trying to be nice. Where Amenadiel plays the big brother and Trixie's suggesting she would like to be a big sis too._

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Awful truth and white lies**

 _"Stop drooling in front of it like puppies, boys, that's really annoying. Besides, I think you have your own version of this, Lucifer."_

Mazikeen was pouting and glaring daggers towards the celestial brothers. They weren't fast enough to guess what she was talking about – implying Lucifer had his own version of an angelic grace; so she tilted her bored head right towards Amenadiel's stomach. Without a clue, he patted his belly for two seconds, then she glared _more,_ taking out from God-knows-where one of her pointy curved blades in her impatient fist, and the black angel understood finally her point.

Between them, this unsettling memory remained: the moment she chose to cure him from a deadly wound with a feather of Lucifer. To be true, she had intended to keep it, in case Lucifer would be dying himself, because he was just acting foolishly around Chloe (not that things had much changed on that plane though). That was meant to be thoughtful and prepared for a worst-case scenario. Funny how things never turned Maze wanted them to. The first angel to be on the verge of dying right on this couch was... the big brother. Sometimes, she was having second thoughts, believing she had wasted the precious feather on such a poor subject, sometimes not. Especially when said sulky Angel of Time, was able to freeze it again and allowed her to carry her only human friend to the nearest hospital.

"She means a feather of yours, Luci." clarified the bald angel. In some odd way, that day, he had been saved by the two people he expected the least to volunteer for.

Lucifer clenched his jaws, inwardly debating. Does his new friend was worth of it?

After all, sacrificing his feathers was costing him quite a bunch of his so-called eternity… He never spoke about it. No one knew. Covering the whole thing with "mortals shouldn't see the divine in all its glory" was far enough. But old Greeks were right; every divine gift had a price. The more precious and valuable was the gift, the heavier was the price tag… What would have he become if someone had known his feathers had the power to cure anything, even recent death, by shortening his own life? Not because he was an archangel, but because he was originally meant to be the Angel of Unconditional Love, universally acknowledged to be a potent healer... Better than this old Raffie, for the record. [1]

The Devil was saved by the bell when his telephone rang once. He read the message before repocketing the device. With a murderous look on his face and oozing jealousy, he announced:

"I'm sorry but all this will have to wait! Chloe is injured at the hospital and Pierce saved her. _Again_. I must go. Mazikeen, with me. Those who did this to her will probably want to finish the job and must be stopped before they have a chance."

Unaware of a relationship everyone took great care not to mention in front of her, Lilith shrugged and tried to stop him by a desperate grasp. "Lucifer, wait. You can't leave me now. Who cares about a mortal being wounded? They're fragile. You can't protect them from this flaw."

Mazikeen let a slow sensuous smile of victory enlighten her traits and followed Lucifer in tow, practically purring: "Very wrong guess, Mother."

Under the puzzled gaze of the three remaining angels, the hellish dynamic duo left using the lift instead of flying. Yet, when they were alone inside the golden cabin, Lucifer punched the wall, leaving the mark of his knuckles imprinted on the metal.

"Feeling better?" asked casually Maze.

"Not yet. But soon, thanks to your skills."

"Anytime."

.

* * *

.°.

In Lucifer's silent penthouse, Lilith was brooding inside while the two other angels were talking quietly on the balcony, pretending she was invisible. For a second, she asked herself if she had cloaked without realizing it, but the answer was no. She tried to lure them by getting rid of Castiel's duster but they were obviously _avoiding_ to look at her, updating on boring genealogic issues she really didn't care about, gossiping about being a fallen angel on Earth, about their Father and His absence.

She shrugged and went to the place Lucifer was keeping clothes to choose a new dress.

The truth was she was fed up being left behind. She was fed up with all the things she could not understand in this world. So many rules. So many forbidden things. And coming from Lucifer! That was insane! Where was his old rebel vibe? When did he start caring about humans, treating them nearly as equals?

She took a dress and threw it over the bed, hesitating to cover her blessed nakedness. She looked at the sheets with a burning anticipation.

Yesterday her body was radiant and glorious, and tonight it was pitiful and sore. Yesterday, Lucifer was unaware of the births and their brutality. At least, she _believed_ he was unaware, which was unfortunately, not true. That was one of the secret reasons he launched the rebellion against His Father.

Two nights ago, Lucifer and her were right here, on this bed. Already half naked, nipping playfully between sweet kisses, he had murmured in her neck some nonsensical warning. _You can't kill innocent people while you're here, Lilith._

She had waited few seconds, enough for the information to actually hit her brain, a bit overwhelmed by the tantalizing shockwaves Lucifer was creating in her lower belly. "Oh really, or what?" she had breathed in a slightly high pitch.

 _Or I will have to punish you._

You don't tend to believe anyone making that kind of promises with such a mischievous eye above such devoted and skillful lips. She had shaken her head. "You don't want to harm me; I know that… Plus, those are Father orders, my love: the sinners will suffer from their sin… Do I force them to worship my body? No. Do I create the small impure creatures born from their unfaithfulness to their sacred wows? No..."

She had stopped any talking activity when his adventurous hands had started to roam every piece of her skin… Impatiently, she had pulled him and clang to his shoulders, opening widely her legs and guiding him to align perfectly. Moaning softly all along, he had plunged into her depths, again and again, for an hour, maybe two; both had lost the sense of time.

Later, when she had opened her eyes, hearing his short breath, she saw tiny drops of sweat making his forefront's little hair begin to curl adorably. Her fingers played with his dark locks and she kissed his temple. She could never have enough of him, of his warmth. Having him nested in her eager core, that's how she felt complete and a whole. When he wasn't, she was feeling cold and empty, a foul taste of ashes on her tongue. He was hers. The simple thought made her giddy. Whatever she had tried to do to forget him when he was cast out, nothing worked. His arms, his gifted tongue, the light of his wings over his shoulders, his giving hips and moves, all of him was still ironed in her flesh, millennia after.

And now she had finally found him here, what did he dare to whisper, the nose in her quivering surrendering bosom?

 _You may be unaware of the fact but,_ _yes, you do force us to worship your body_.

Instantly, she had frozen under him, a pushing palm resting on his sculpted torso to see his eyes, glazed with crazy lust and bliss. And something else she couldn't decipher that made him more than handsome. Something odd and rare, granting him a bit of… majesty.

Us?

What was he saying?

That he wasn't making love because he _wanted to_ , but because he thought he had no choice?

Like any sensitive woman, she had felt slapped in the face at the thought he could be just yielding to the oldest attraction of the universe... without actually feeling anything for her. It couldn't be. He had always been The One. The only one to stand for her against his Father because he loved her more than everything...

With a tremor in her voice, she had asked if she had crushed everything between them when she had taken other lovers after his brutal departure to Hell.

 _I didn't say that._

For a moment yet, he had pinned her hard on the bed and covered her mouth with his claiming fierce lips. They were restless and proud altogether, admitting their need, their hunger... Pleasure, endless pleasure washed over her so soon. Bathed in his incredible light coming from the shield of his wings, she had climaxed again screaming his name, with literal stars in her eyes.

Later, she had cocooned him in her own wings and whispered a question that had such an unexpected outcome: "Do you still want to be mine forever and never leave me?"

Rolling over his back, the Devil had blanched a little under his stubble, a single tear in the corner of his jet black eye, breathing greedily long gulps of air, because he was more exhausted than he never would admit.

 _I wish I could._

And now, the eyes of her mind still on these memories, Lilith was still wondering. What kind of answer was that?

A sort of _yes_ , yet feeling like a dreadful _no_.

.

Boiling inside, she came back into the living room in great need of answers and stopped at the balcony's threshold. The familiar strangers were still chatting with low voices, listening and smiling; their bodies were showing they had a certain amount of trust now in the way they were casually sat. In less than fifteen minutes the Rightful Amenadiel had accepted the newcomer.

To be honest, Lilith felt this Castiel was somehow pleasant. His presence was light (no pun intended) and he was friendly. Maybe that was his own power? Being accepted anywhere?

She couldn't know how much the supposed angel of friendliness always considered himself as a an outcast, and his opinion much shared by his family.

She hailed the angels rudely: "Hey, you two, don't you want to tell me who's this Chloe? Why is Lucifer going to see her? I had a very harsh night giving birth. I expected to give and receive some comfort…"

Both of them stood all a sudden from their chair, flustered. Even Castiel. It was a bit unnerving to see a notorious stranger like him, knowing something about Lucifer she didn't… She nodded to encourage them. "You can tell. If there's something important, I think I want to know…"

They stilled and exchanged bizarre worried glances.

That's how she knew, at last. It felt as if a cold clawed hand had ripped her heart, as if a beast was feasting upon her lungs. That look they had was _pity_. Pity for her because she had been blind, and foolish. No man has ever dared to look at her like this. Except Adam, maybe and that's why she hated him among other things….

She ground her teeth before commenting. "If you could see your faces…"

"I'm more concerned with yours" Castiel replied bluntly. "You look as if you wanted to ruin the world. Believe me; I know that one very well. My brother Michael had it all the time."

She considered with a calm curiosity. "So did he?"

"Not yet. Not if I can do something against it. I already stopped him once and I'm really upset I have to do it again."

"Well, be at peace. I do not want to rip the world. Killing what ties Samael here would suffice!"

With no warning, Amenadiel walked towards her. Face to face, threatening and towering above her because she was quite petite, he was making her feel, unexpectedly, like a little girl. Something she had never been.

"Listen to me carefully, half breed." he began coldly. "My mother was a Goddess far above your grade. She tried to play this card and failed _miserably_. Don't smile because you hated Her and think She deserved it. Just think about who She was for Lucifer and that he has thrown Her in an empty universe forever, to protect this world and the people.

Do you think you have the slightest chance to make him do something he doesn't want? Good luck with that! I've been here with him for months and months. He's changed. I didn't like him before, and honestly, I can't tell it's really improving, but he is different. It's a fact Hell has ruined him maybe beyond repair. Worse, being rejected got him used to Free Will so much he only listen his desires. Now, he's spinning like a whirlwind; no one can rule him anymore, not even Father, because he won't obey to Someone that had basically told him he was no more to be considered as His son. Why would he still care?

But, as far as I hate to recognize it, there's however one tiny little hope – just one – to save my brother's soul, to break his armor of selfishness he had to built, and it has nothing to do with family. Don't think you'll be thanked and welcomed if you tear it from him... If you want my opinion – and even if you don't – he could ruin his chances himself, being his foolish self and not used to human deep relationships. But let him do that all alone, and don't give him any reason to release his wrath over you. You would regret it. One of our brothers and my mother learnt it the harsh way."

Still standing, she blinked at him, her lips pinched. "You know, I don't like you either. You don't need to talk to me as if I was stupid; I _can_ understand things…"

She crossed her arms and started to voice out what she had thought and rethought for hours. "What you say is this mortal female is important to him. But how she could be more important than _me_? I am his true designated love since… well… ever! I understand he had always been playing with mortals, because he felt alone and bitter. I understand because I did the same. But it's over now. I escaped and found him."

Lilith's archbrow matched her knowing smile. "I doubt she can give him what he needs, the way he needs, and as often… For what I saw, she's already ageing and will become less and less attractive in just a few years. She's not of our kin; she can't lull him to sleep with her non-existent wings… I don't understand how he could fool himself: sooner than he thinks, he'll lose her and he knows it. Why would he endure that kind of loss for an ephemeral being? That's not like him to be so stupid!"

The big black angel answered with a bit of mixed feelings to his sister: "Because he is _in love_ with her. He caught human feelings living here permanently. Those are… powerful. We tend to underestimate them."

"Human feelings? Is it a kind of sickness?

Castiel couldn't help but having a short laugh hearing this one, because he thought that was simply cute. And he also knew at last why his human friends were always teasing him for being unaware of something obvious.

Lilith reacted very quickly: "And… You there, what are you finding so funny? Is being in love so much different from loving?"

The guest angel raised his hands in a mocking sign of surrender, and yet answered nicely: "I've been told it's a question human philosophers are still debating for ages."

Lilith walked back and forth for a while, frowning deeply, to the point Amenadiel thought secretly she was looking a bit like Mazikeen.

From what the hybrid was guessing, she had an unknown human rival. Nobody told her. Neither Mazikeen, neither Samael himself… The whole concept was coming to her as a shock. Of course, the Devil had shown early a clear rebellious streak. But him loving (or being in love with, whatever that may mean) a mortal? That was beyond tolerating them, or finding them funny and nice for distraction. Beyond listening to them and treating them as equals...

"Is God the same in your universe? Could He be able to trick Lucifer that way into making him praise creatures he used to despise before? To humiliate him or teach him some "lesson" to prove His point?"

It was the first time Castiel noticed she wasn't using "Father" (or Lucifer's sarcastic _Dear Old Dad_ ) referring to Him, but always God.

The cautious rasped voice of the stranger angel came out. "In my universe, Lucifer is so spoiled, so evil, I have ceased to believe he could be redeemed. You can't count on him; he would gladly betray and murder you for being naive enough to believe in him… I went there too many times. It's a mistake I swore not to make anymore. I don't know if my Father has still hopes… But regarding to your Lucifer, I can't tell. From where I stand, you seem all far nicer than we are!"

Amenadiel's demeanor darkened suddenly as he turned back and uttered bitterly: "Hey, I'm sorry to crash your delusion but we are **not** _nice_! She's a cold-blooded baby killer and she ate two men she had lured on purpose. She was about to do the same to you, for the record. I manipulated a demon to spy for me and a lost soul in Hell to kill my brother so he would return to his own plane. Uriel pulled the destiny strings to kill the Detective, because he thought he could gain my Father's favor in doing my own job I failed to achieve… My mother was threatening the whole planet without concern to solve her personal issues. Watch who you call "nice" here!"

The soft lips of Castiel rounded for few seconds. "You have… a mother?! Oh, forget my question, I have an aunt nobody knew about…" He displayed a sad sheepish smile. "Does the proverbial road of Hell is known here too? I know I don't look like very impressive but few years ago, I also started a rebellion to take over Paradise and ate billions of Purgatory souls to become... the new God… But anyway, my point was more to say you are not evil _on a daily basis_ , even if you did wrong things, you made them because you thought you had no choice, or misjudge your orders."

That's when an angry protest came from Lilith, her balled fists at her waist now covered with a black fit dress. "I don't think so! How could I misjudge anything when God asked me to submit my sex every day to Adam's degrading urges? How could I misjudge when He said if I refused _to bend_ , I would have to kill all impure children as a punishment. Who made my body this lustful and inspiring sins? Me? How could I misjudge when He talked of endless murders as consequences of MY stubbornness instead of seeing HIS own mistake?... I didn't like Adam. He wasn't treating me right, like a thing he would just own and use, because God had told him it was ok for me to be his plaything! Well, that wasn't OK for ME and nobody cared."

She was yelling now, trembling as anger was flowing through her, yet crying and throwing her arms around her, in a heart-wrenching attempt of protection. Castiel had quite a sense of preservation regarding to women: he wanted to help but didn't dare to approach.

Amenadiel groaned. "Yet, that was your high purpose to be the mother of all mankind. Since you _can understand things_ , you could have guessed questioning this would only lead to trouble!…''

"Stop being your hypocritical self, _Firstborn_! she snapped with despise. "You and I were the first of our kind among angels. As far as we know, YOU could have been the Angel having constantly a big dick in his ass and no right to complain about it, since it was decided by your beloved Father, notoriously known in the Bible YOU wrote, as tending to sacrifice firstborns as expendable!''

Amenadiel went gray, obviously fighting against fury, in the slight twitch of his jaws. "You're taking this too far, Lilith, and you don't realize what you are saying."

Lilith had abandoned the white complexion glamour she was wearing for Lucifer and unconsciously turned back to her very first old self. The dark skinned tattooed petite beauty that Pierce was also seeing. It was mere instinct, not really a conscious move. She was aware she could win over Amenadiel if he was seduced by her look. However, he was actually resisting well.

Intently looking at his feet, Castiel couldn't help but hear their argument. He was seriously considering to teleport to Lebanon Kansas, right where the Bunker was in his world. Everything would be better, even a futile trip to an empty place. Anything to avoid the fact Amenadiel was saying to _leave his ass out of the equation_. And Lilith's petulant _'how convenient, isn't it?_ ' – underlying he was avoiding unpleasant subjects she had to struggle with, and if his literal ass had been at stake, maybe he would have understood better why she was reacting… In his opinion, local celestials seemed to have an unusual high tolerance for casual evocations of sex, asses, naked breasts and various other things Castiel had rather never speak about... Having called Michael "Assbutt" once couldn't be used against him because he had done it more or less by mistake [2]... Distracted as he was, he didn't see coming the final ruthless blow Amenadiel sent, proving somehow he was right about the whole 'not being so nice'...

"Shut up! How can you call me hypocritical? I witnessed what _you_ did to Samael when he was young. He was an innocent child. He was kind and full of love. You took him from us and you used him exactly the same way you claimed Adam was 'mistreating' you! For _your_ sexual needs; that's all. Dare say you don't think he's nothing but 'yours'! Dare say you don't think to kill the one threatening your supposed title of property on him! And above all, dare say you're not aware he's having sex with you because he hopes his all-too-debated _stamina_ will keep you satisfied, so you won't eat other mortals and unleash other monsters!…''

Amenadiel was practically roaring at the end. Lilith opened widely her eyes and her mouth. She blinked with tears and put a shaking hand over her full soft trembling lips. And then, she cloaked her shame and vanished into the air, unable to bear the awful truth that had just been told in front of her.

.

* * *

.°.

Anxious after a long trip from his parents' living fifteen kilometers from there, after having difficulties to park near a hospital he never went before and because he couldn't find a doctor to say something about the medical state of his ex-wife, Dan entered in Chloe's hospital room in quite a state of nervousness. Trixie was with him and she flew to her mother, currently resting eyes closed, half sat in her bed.

"Mommy!" predictably screamed the girl.

"Easy, easy, Monkey, let her breathe!"

When Chloe received her in her bed, the sorry eyes of the two detectives met above their child, cautious not to say much while Trixie was here.

"Mommy, are you alright?"

"Yes, Pumpkin, I'm quite well. I hit my head and everybody was frightened because there was a bit of blood, but it's nothing but a scratch indeed…"

"Careful, there", smiled Dan with relief, hands in his pocket. "You're starting to talk like your consultant. Where is he, while we're at it? I thought his mission was to protect you against... _tripping over your feet_ …"

Trixie darted suspicious eyes at him and he managed to look like a very innocent father. Soon this game would be over with her, yet. But he wouldn't want to think it now.

Not after those few hours at his parents... The whole idea had been a huge mistake. They had told him they were missing their grand-daughter but used the time to blame him about the divorce, using every catholic argument to sustain their point of view. Marriage was a lifetime engagement (according to his mother) and he was really stupid to have let slip such a beauty from his hands (according to his father)... Dan didn't need a reminder of what had horribly gone wrong in his love life due to his bad choices. He was hoping just something good could come out from trying to date the impressive Charlotte Richards and that he could be granted a second chance…

He stopped thinking of this and focused on Chloe that was answering him.

"Lucifer had family business too, I think… I'm terribly sorry you had to come back from your week-end at your parents… Ella panicked a bit. I thought she would warn a police patrol at the precinct; not you being outside the town!"

"No problem, really. I'm glad she did."

"May I eat your jelly, Mommy, if you don't want it?"

Dan sighed and explained they left without wasting a minute and had no diner. He buried his hand in his pocket and picked a five dollar banknote. Trixie took it with a big great smile. "There's a machine just the other side of the corridor. Go and buy something but don't wander off… Let the door open so I can watch over you."

.

The brunette little girl didn't protest too much, too happy to be able to choose anything she wanted. She opened the door and walked carefully in front of the big machine, marveling at the flashy colors of the treats behind the glass. On the higher shelf, some enticing M&M's were smiling to her but she was too small to be able to press the button. She turned to see if someone could help or if she could find something to climb on, and soon she recognized a familiar tall and brooding figure, sat on a plastic chair.

"Hi, Lucifer!"

"Hello, child." he responded absentmindedly.

"You don't go and see Mommy? She's fine, you know!"

"I would prefer not. Not when you're here with Detective D… dad."

"Why? Look, my hands are very clean. Your clothes are safe…" she added with a small knowing smile.

Not caring about his haughty nod, she moved closer to take a seat next to him. Her little skinny legs were beating in the air according a rapid tempo. Thirty seconds later, she asked: "Is there something wrong, Lucifer? You don't say anything funny. Are you in a bad mood?"

"Indeed, I am."

"Well, in that case, I saw a pack of Cool Ranch Puffs over there… If you gave me two dollars and fifty cents more, I could buy one and share it with you to cheer you up…"

On hearing this offer, Lucifer snapped from his brooding and turned towards her. Elbows on his knees to be at her eye level, he was considering her small frame with curiosity, while giving her ten dollars out of his wallet. "Deal. Take two. How do you know I like potato chips?"

"As you already know, I like chocolate cake veeeery much. To be even, I asked Mom and Dad what you were eating at the precinct, when you are not stealing my sandwiches…"

"Well, well, always surprising me, Beatrice. And what did those little tattletales said about my tastes?"

Trixie grinned mischievously, happy to share that moment with her funny adult friend. "Dad said you also steal all his puddings on purpose, and Mommy talked about Cool Ranch Puffs. She also adds you eat like a child when you're not 'boozing up'. I don't know what it means but I think it's bad, because she's making her _Mommy-doesn't-like-it_ frown."

"Her usual face when it comes to me..."

Trixie went to the machine and came back, opening the potato chips bag and holding it between them, so he could have some. She added thoughtfully: "Don't worry, Lucifer. Mommy still likes you very much."

The Devil let out a derisive snort and Trixie made a weird amused smile at his silent admission; quite proud, as always, when he was being honest with her, not giving a single crap to the fact she was a child and needed to be "spared". She pouted hesitantly. "Is that why you bought a book to learn how to be a boyfriend?"

"What now? Who's gossiping about me? Do you have a name?"

"Maze. But she was quite shocked."

"Well… For your information, this appalling volume about courtship is full of nonsensical rubbish… Usually, I just have to show up and that's it..."

She glanced in the corridor to see if someone was coming and asked in a conspiratorial tone. "You know Mommy is very serious. You should show you are too if you want her to listen. Does the book explain how to propose?"

Lucifer nearly choked on a traitorous bunch of salted chip. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. It's easy to do. I can tell you. All you need is a small box with a shiny ring, be on one knee, and look at her like the cat of Shrek and say "please, pretty please". It works all the time… Or… you could give her a baby! If you do, she'd marry you. Plus, I could have a little brother or sister. It's a win-win. What do you think?"

Lucifer was opening his mouth to answer something he shouldn't, when he saw Dan's head at the door wearing an upset face, and stopped. The police detective went out and took his daughter by the hand to make her stand behind him. Trixie looked at the open bag of crisps, delighted by the golden petals, and then reluctantly offered it to Lucifer, thinking probably he could need it more.

"What are you talking about with my daughter?"

All smiles, Lucifer winked before launching a provocative: "Procreation, I guess…"

"What? Are you crazy? She's nine, you perv! Trixie, go to your mother while I lecture him with words I don't want you to hear!"

The little one made sad puppy eyes mouthing at the Devil a silent "I'm sorry" and he flashed her one of his signature grin, probably conveying the proper amount of "I can manage" vibe, because she obeyed and went to see her mom.

.

Dan pulled the door a little and talked low with a concerned look. He didn't know why but Lucifer seemed oddly knackered. "Is that true?"

"Daniel, I've told you countless times I don't lie. But you don't need to panic. Beatrice just asked me if I wanted to give a baby to the Detective, in order to be a big sister, which is obviously a no. If you hadn't interrupted, I could have disabused her, explaining I'm unable to father when mortals are involved."

"Jeez! God exists and He is wise!" muttered playfully Dan. "But that's not the point. I wanted to ask why you let Chloe being hurt! I thought things were clear between you and me. Your part is to protect her on the field! Where were you? And why did Lieutenant _Pierce_ have to intervene? He will sack her in no time for ineptitude!"

Lucifer managed to look genuinely sorry. "I wouldn't let him do this. I was with Lilith. Not long after you left us at Lux, she had a miscarriage. We were alone in the outskirts, and that was… bloody ugly, to say the least."

"I… I am sorry… I didn't know. Is she all right?"

"Yes, yes… but I'm concerned about the Detective's safety now. I sent Maze on the tracks of those guys who attacked her but I was waiting Miss Lopez for more information about them."

"She'll come back soon, she had a phone call from some priest, I think…"

From the room, Chloe raised her voice. "Lucifer, I can hear you're there. Could I speak with you a moment, please?"

.

(tbc)

* * *

.

Author's notes

[1] Archangel Raphael is known to be the angel of healing, among other things.  
[2] If you don't know the real Castiel of Supernatural, he's used to say weird sentences, making expressions of his own, mostly trying to copy his friends and failing. This one is seen as pretty typical and part of what fan love about him.


	12. Chapter 12: Bewitched!

_Hello dear readers, thanks a lot to stick to this story in spite of long delays and clumsy writing. This month, we'll have a bit of angst, right? A bit of Luci trying to do foolish things to protect his Detective, a bit of "Inner Linda" he oddly listens to, quite some supernatural events, magic bullets... Embark for a rough ride but everything will be fine, you know me (oh, no, that's right, you don't).  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Bewitched!**

Lucifer stepped inside cautiously. Trixie was still here, next to her mother. Sat in her bed, Chloe's beautiful face looked like... an ambush. She was squinting her eyes in a way that could have been sexy, if they hadn't been intensely focused somewhere on his forefront, maybe in search of his absence of glittering red horns... It gave him a taster of what felt the poor guys in the interrogation room, when they saw him approaching and asking questions they were defenseless against…

He gulped with an awkward smile, looking around the room with an unveiled scorn for the tasteless colors and furniture, not knowing what to do with his lanky silhouette. "Are you quite alright, detective?"

"Yes. And how is your sister?"

"Displeased I chose to pay you a visit…"

"Sorry. I won't take much of your time… Actually, I wanted to see you for something important. I don't know how to ask, so let me be blunt… I found _this_ (she lifted the artefact he already saw in their shared dream) on Trixie's wrist, and I think you could have bought it. She's saying it's not coming from you. What's your version?"

Between her reluctant fingertips, Chloe was holding him the piece of jewelry. This was still a delicate silver bracelet, with an incredible red large polished stone at the center. Lucifer felt the same vibe he sensed in the dream, apart from this time, his left hand was shaking a little. He glanced down at his finger, baffled and surprised to feel his ring heating quite abnormally. One could be assuming the black gem adorning his pianist hand was some obvious obsidian, born from an infernal pit of lava. Wrong! The dark stone, a black tourmaline, or _shorl_ to be precise – had a very diverse origin and meaning.

When he first hit Hell's ground, his "lightbringer" power had reacted instantly, to the exceedingly ominous environment and to his scorched state, by creating around a field of crystalline pitch black stones, in an attempt to restore his low spiritual energy and torn body. Before he could muster enough strength to invoke Maze, he had waited for days, lying at the center of that geometric healing architecture. Somehow, his own "Fortress of Solitude"[1]. On the plus side, the place that would become his house made demons quite uncomfortable as if they felt, deep in their bones, something was insidiously weakening them here… Nothing was more trustful than a demonic bone, but that was another matter.

He shook his head to clear those memories and took off the ring; placing it in his inner jacket pocket. It was tickling too much, a clear confirm without any doubt the crimson item was fighting for dominance against another one in the room. And, of course, was not from Earth.

"My my, he said with a funny glimpse on Trixie. Doesn't she seem a bit young to cosplay herself as the glorious Sara Pezzini? And lacking of the necessary… assets, I would say?" Chloe frowned. _Sarah who? Whatever. Probably a porn star considering his typical interests..._

She shot a worried glance at her daughter, appearing to be more sad than guilty, and now silently pouting in the chair nearby. "So, went on Chloe, you're saying you didn't buy this? I may not earn much as a cop, but I know about jewels. This is _silver_ and this red thing is so large The Regent could seem small in comparison. Lucifer, you're the richest man I know and the only one throwing his cash without flinching. So I ask you again..."

"And I swear on my Dad underpants, it is not me…" His assertion was underlying each syllable with a halt. She blinked; maybe startled at the idea God could be wearing such mundane things as undies and he breathed. There was no point being vexed by her sound questions. He was wealthy, indeed, and could have done such foolish things as to buy her a diamond or a car, if he could have believed anything that was said about little gifts in _Boyfriend for the Dummies_.

Not really knowing why she was staring at him, he thought about their interrogation room routine. Maybe she was just waiting for him to play his appointed part? "Detective, do you want me to… _ask_ your offspring who gave this to her?"

Was she considering it? Oddly enough, the idea made him slightly uncomfortable. Whatever he may think about bringing out Chloe's deepest desires, using his gift against Trixie was feeling far more like a betrayal. Besides, if what they had said in the dream was true (and he strongly suspected everything was), the urchin had done nothing wrong. More, someone could have been manipulating the girl and he was certain the Detective would like to be aware of whom...

"No, it won't be necessary. She already told me my mother left it last time. She only kept it because it looked valuable..."

"Is that true, Beatrice?"

Trixie nodded slowly. "Mommy, I didn't want to take it outside home but the stone talked to me… And I couldn't ignore it!"

"Talked? I don't understand very well… How a stone could talk? Are you saying there is some sort of walkie-talkie inside, perhaps?"

"No. That was more like images in my head. I understood it wanted to go to someone fighting for good things. So I asked if a police officer was right. The stone shone to say OK and seemed happy! So I answered I would ask Daddy today and that's when it showed me pictures of fighting ladies of very old times instead… Only ladies and more ladies… So I said I was myself a girl (in case it couldn't guess) and that Maze was teaching me right to kick knees like _'if they can't run, they can't escape from you'_ … But the stone said I was too small for now. So I decided to bring it to you."

Chloe kept her thoughts about Mazikeen self-defense lessons and held her arms towards the child for her to take refuge. She lulled her with a soothing voice. "It's OK, baby, I'm happy you told me the truth even if it sounds weird... Do you know what we'll do? We'll give it to Ella, she'll scan it in her lab and find if something is hidden inside. Do you want to go and tell her we have a new job for her?"

Trixie agreed but did nothing to move from her mother arms, in need for more hugging and cuddling. She looked warily at Lucifer and he stepped back cautiously, just in case she would want to hug him too.

Seeing this, Chloe rolled her eyes, muttered something sounding like 'wimp' and called Dan to go and get Ella – that still had not returned. Then with one single silent look, she also asked him to take Trixie for a moment and Lucifer marveled about this form of communication with The Douche. He had thought everything was over between them, but it was not...

His inner Linda was announcing matter-of-factly ' _Lucifer, that's all right, you're just being jealous._ ' Since she wasn't there, it was useless to argue. He wasn't crazy.

He was missing Chloe, and yet he felt left behind. But the worst of it was _he was_ the one who chose to withdraw, because of Lilith. Because of all the "celestial issue" that just kept popping around, bringing each time more motives for her to be hurt... Inner Linda was sat, hands crossed in front of her knee, she was saying gently ' _Good, the unhappiness you feel is your way to acknowledge this attitude is a dead end.'_ In a real session, he probably would have retorted he didn't see the point but now something was forcing him to be honest. _Do you know what will happen for sure if you go on that way?_ He didn't like it, not even want to think about it but inner Linda was fearless. _Don't you think Chloe could start to think in spite of your great claims; you're not keeping your word? Don't you think she would be entitled to seek after a more reliable partner?_

.

Now they were left alone, she was staring again because he hadn't realize how dark and silent he was. "Lucifer, are you ok? I noticed you took off your ring, why so?"

He glanced down at the back of his hand. "Yes... I have it since Day One and I feel quite naked without it…"

"Day One?" she repeated, unsure about what he meant.

So he clarified. "Day One in Hell."

"Of course." She bobbed her head slowly. "So you really don't want to tell me what's going on, right?"

Her beautiful blue eyes were concerned, trying to grasp why he was rejecting her and failing; and he felt almost dizzy with a sudden rush of warmth blooming inside his chest.

"It's not… I think it's more... something to discuss with Dr Linda, I guess…" he sighed. "Having some family members in town is…"

"...Remembering you bad memories?" she offered.

"I was to say _discombobulating_ but… Quite true, Detective."

"I understand. It's just I would have liked to discuss something else with you but... it maybe not the best time; you had a rough day…"

"You constantly say this lately. And about my rough day, I'd like to stress I'm not the one lying in this dreadful place… Is it about the case? Or your offspring's safety?"

"Hum, no… I understand Maze's lessons are falling in a very focused ear… It's about a more personal matter… so I would appreciate for once if you could avoid making bad jokes about it."

"Did I make fun about your ugly nightgown which is a real turn-off?"

"Not until now…"

She was looking furious but he let out a small infectious smile. So many feelings went on his dark eyes wandering on her face, than she felt a bit self-conscious under a gaze so blatantly in contradiction with her own thoughts.

Because he was really missing her, he foolishly made one of those too rare bold moves, beyond his comfort zone and blurted out: "Chloe, please, feel free to tell me anything you want to… Isn't that what... _friends_ are supposed to do?"

 _Oh gosh! That must be Armageddon!_ Him? Calling them "friends" when she thought his case was hopeless. It was nice, fuzzy and comforting. It was what she wanted him to do, how she wanted him to behave – like a grown-up and not some sort of playful and mischievous big kid.

And yet, by a strange shift of balance, _she_ was the one about to ruin everything between them, by sending a totally wrong signal, as she felt desperately attracted to the dark light of his pupils. To him. The urge to have him very near was completely irrational, stupid, and probably due to drugs they have given her, or to those damn dreams allowing her to grope him under false pretense! _Just checking your bullet proof vest_ , my ass!

She gulped and closed her eyelids.

"Don't go haywire if I say this but... I had some nightmares where I see you repeating me I _made you vulnerable_ … You behaved oddly for days after that. And I really don't know why I keep thinking of that old story now… or feeling I should protect you more from the sneaky side-effects of working on crimes. I mean… You're over with it, right?"

His smile went broad and he asked playfully: "So you are _actually_ dreaming about me?"

Leave it to Lucifer to just hear half of a sentence… "Not the kind of dream you seem to imply…"

"Very well. So, enlighten me, then. What kind of dreams?"

"Weird ones, like I said. Mostly because you're… hum… more open. I mean, less prone to hide things from me."

He let out a cheeky chuckle and hummed his approval. "You're such a tease, Detective! I thought I made it crystal clear how thrilling is the idea of not hiding anything of me from you... However, I also had the impression, quite often actually, you couldn't care less about having me stripping for you, so I'm genuinely curious... What are those "things" I could show you that you hadn't already seen?"

Feeling disappointed, she withdrew completely, bending her head and holding her knees to mutter: "I knew you were too immature to handle this properly..."

Sorry to see he was messing as usual, he went closer to the bed. "Please, Detective, you know me. Always deflecting important matters with…"

"...unappropriated innuendos? Yes, I am well aware of that!"

She wanted to turn herself to hide her sadness, but her heart started to pound fiercely in her ribcage and she felt lightheaded and about to collapse… She inhaled sharply and blinked several times, not recognizing an unexpected surge of adrenaline. Without giving it a second thought, she clumsily grasped his arm, before pulling him closer with a yank, rounding his waist and nesting her head just above his matching fast beating heart, as she felt the room spinning around her.

"Detective… Chloe…" he corrected, flustered. "What are you trying to do?"

Unable to talk right away, breathing slowly, she let her palms snake along his back where she knew he had the awful gut-wrenching scars in an attempt to silence him. She had to understand what was happening to her – something unnatural, something beyond everything she could explain. She was becoming aware of tiny details, sounds, and time was slowing.

Unfortunately – if he could say so – the feeling of her hot hands resting flat just in the middle of his shoulder blades, even above the jacket, was incredibly erotic. Though, she wasn't even looking at him. Tight closed eyes, she was gripping to him with a surprising strength.

He had to pull from her a tad because having her against him was starting to make him desperately aroused. So he cradled her head in his hands and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. His voice was a mere whisper: "I must warn you, Detective, if don't let me go now, you'll have to deal in no time with some of my very natural bodily reaction to your delightful closeness… Not knowing if you're naked under this garment is not helping..."

"Hush you, silly! I sense a great danger nearby! I can't explain!"

Lucifer let out an undignified moan when she crushed him back against her. His wings were about to pop out and shine wildly, just to speak about them… In his pocket, the ring was tingling fiercely, burning against the fabric, but he couldn't care less about the pain. Because _this_ was happening. Finally, finally, she was recognizing unabashedly she was not above physical cravings and he would get lucky enough to be the receptive end of...

His gaze fell down on the nightstand and he realized that the piece of jewelry wasn't there anymore. It was just the two of them. How could it have disappeared? He was about to ask, but Chloe had just released him, flicked the covers and was tearing roughly all the tubes poking out of her arms.

"De… detective, what are you doing?"

"I don't know. It's happening against my will…"

Then as she was removing them very fast, he noticed the big red spot of the silver bracelet around her right wrist. In the blink of an eye, it started to flicker and morphed into a kind of metallic wrist armor covering the lower half of her right arm.

It felt as if he was punched in the gut. Now he knew what was going on: Caliel's sword, more commonly known as the Witchblade among comics readers, had located a possible carrier[2]. Against his best judgement, he felt thrilled at the mere idea, but couldn't help to sober up when he realized that was maybe his doing. He remembered having compared the Detective to the Angel of Justice.

"I think we have to get out of here" he said gingerly.

"Yes! Please call security and take Trixie far away. Something is coming for us…"

.

He was about to protest he wanted to stay with her no matter what, when some loud noises of hardly beaten flesh were heard outside the room. Dan cracked the door and shouted:

"Come here! There is a security breach inside the hospital! Three men with weapons are threatening nurses. They wanted to know where your room was but Maze was waiting for them. One is already down and from what I hear, the second one is not in good shape… Quick!"

"Where's the third?" asked Lucifer.

The answer never came verbally. They heard a gunshot. Everybody froze. Dan was unexpectedly pushed away by a big nurse and thrown against a wall with a thump that left a crack. The probably not real nurse, which had just come in, lifted a pile of clean sheets hiding an automatic, and he aimed at Chloe's chest. With a thoughtless total lack of concern for his own safety, Lucifer roared and rushed to knock him down. They struggled a bit and Chloe heard footsteps: Maze's boots were clicking hastily along the corridor to join them.

The face of the big nurse was familiar. It was the same man she had seen at Miss Naaji's home. He punched hardly Lucifer in the jaw and sent him on the floor. But Dan was on his feet again and was sending him the usual warnings, taser ready to fire. The big nurse-burglar-hitman laughed at it, and opened fire towards Dan.

Chloe screamed.

Completely out of control and unable to think, she jumped at in an incredible speed between the riffle and her ex. Everything had almost stopped around her. Defensively, she raised her suddenly armored arm crossed in front of her chest. And by extraordinary chance, the morphed bracelet now a gauntlet still having the red angry stone in the middle, took the bullet and deflected it into the wall where it ended with a soft sinister sound of plaster.

The assailant looked surprised and quite amused by her luck. And not impressed at all. She was quite a sight though. Barefoot, her thin nightgown at knee-length revealing her legs, her long blond hair unleashed on her shoulders and a wild look in her eyes. On her swallowed arm, the gauntlet was however threatening, because as the guy was talking, a small blade hidden in the mechanism was starting to point just like Wolverine's claws…

"Sorry, lady, I can't let you live now you can identify me. That's not personal. But if my boss knew I failed, I don't want to think what he will do to me!"

Lucifer got up, and throw himself between them. He snapped his fingers in front of his eyes to get his attention, sounding very angry. "It is _me_ you should be afraid of! Don't you know who I am? Maze, get this scumbag!"

The demon didn't need to be told twice. A security squad was rushing towards them from an elevator, just in time to see a thin exotic beauty, with long black hair and a golden skin, crushing thoroughly several bones of a big man in nurse clothes.

Wobbly, panicked about this strange thing at her arm causing a piercing hissing noise, Chloe was trying to drag herself on the floor to go to check on Dan.

"Where is Trixie?"

"Don't worry, I took care of hiding her."

With a satisfactory final cracking noise, Maze let the man she was holding by his short hair going limp on the floor, under the applause of the squad. They quickly put him in manacles and placed him in a gurney to evacuate him. He was still a bit comatose when Lucifer stopped by and bent over him to ask his famous question, with wide red eyes that made the man trying to escape, pulling violently on his restraints.

"So tell me, Scumbag… What was your desire?" singsang Lucifer in a mellow frightening voice.

The tall broad man was breathing fast, eyes filled with raw horror. "Please, I just want the Sinnerman to forget my debt!" he slurred so low only Lucifer was able to hear it.

.

Slightly stunned and trying to deal with his own panic, Dan had returned to the room where he had left his daughter. But when he came inside, it was empty: Trixie was just gone! Struggling to keep calm, he went to the nearest nurse station to ask if they saw a nine years old brunette little girl and he was told she was taken outside, with other patients that could walk, to protect them against any lost bullet during the attack. That was making sense, so he kept hope.

However when he returned with empty arms and no child, Chloe had been taken to another room with several hushing doctors around her. His face became white and he felt sick, his heart beating so wildly he thought he could have a heart attack.

"Did you find her?" asked immediately Chloe from the table she was laying.

His jaws were so clenched she could guess before he even spoke. "No, he admitted. Nobody paid attention to her. Some said she may have left with a woman. As Ella is missing too, maybe she took her away in her car..."

Maze was eavesdropping from behind, looking carelessly at her nails; she finished for him: "And let me guess, Ellen is not responding to her phone..."

"No. I haven't seen her since she took the call from that priest…"

The demon summarized it all pretty obviously. "That's not good."

.°.

* * *

.

The petite blonde doctor hung up. She had been hearing such angst in Lucifer's voice when he called her, she feared he was about to lose it. So she ended quickly her current session with a patient, tried not to feel guilty about it and jumped in her car. The Devil was distressed. She knew his next appointment was only next week. What could have brought him so much on his nerves? She had just seen him two days ago. Reasonably, nothing could have happen more, right?

Joining him in that god-forsaken public hospital far from downtown, she finally spotted him and Dan in a prudently deserted waiting room. She guessed she was miraculously allowed to access when they heard she was a psychiatrist. Both men seemed very unwell.

"I came as fast as I could… What did happen?"

"Total nonsense, mumbled Dan, that's what! The hospital was _attacked_ by some sort of commando guys, Trixie is missing, lost in the panic or taken by someone. And Chloe is within the surgery room. I don't know how, she's having some sort of metallic piece melt with her wrist and the doctors don't know how to take it away from her without slicing her arm from the elbow!…"

"Wh… what?" said Linda frowning in confusion. _Indeed what could have been happening?_

"Daniel said it all, confirmed Lucifer. I AM not allowed to go into this room. NOBODY gives a shit about what I say! I don't want them to touch the Detective! They say the gauntlet at her wrist is weakening her vitals, but it's not true! Doctor, please, tell them to let her a while… The artefact is feeling a threat directed to Chloe so it's staying clung to her arm."

"The artefact? What do you call..."

Linda sought help in the blue eyes of Dan and found him worried to the last degree. But as he was trained a cop, he was probably more used to it and stood quite stoic – while Lucifer didn't, on the verge of exploding.

"Don't look at me, said Espinoza with a tired voice. I don't understand a word of what he's babbling. Despite the divorce, they still think I'm the closest family member, so I'm staying to prevent them from butchering her, when I should be leading the team researching Trixie instead… I've called the precinct but no one can find Pierce yet. Christ, this is _killing_ me! I shouldn't have to choose between my wife and my daughter!"

"Okay, okay. I'll try to see what I can do, but... Lucifer, may I have a word in private, just before?"

"Gladly!"

.

Linda had found a free room where she pushed Lucifer and made him sit on an examination table with no cooperation from his part. It was a bold move because he was so tensed, she was feeling his rage building minute after minute.

"Breathe, she ordered. Slowly and widely. You look terrible and a tiny bit… let's say… radioactive."

"Those stupid animals…"

She didn't let him finish.

"Shut it up! Tell me exactly what the hell is going on! If you don't, I won't be able to help!"

"Yes! muttered the Devil staring at space. That's it. This is Hell! I've been probably killed few minutes ago and now I'm trapped in one of my own cells, forced to watch helplessly imbeciles cutting the Detective into pieces…"

She came closer and slapped him in the face. "Does it feel like Hell too?"

He held his cheek with surprise, because that couldn't seriously hurt so much! "What was that for?"

"Cutting off the drama. Tell me from the beginning, but keep it short!"

Lucifer breathed deeply, looked at her with anger and he started on his most sarcastic edge:

"Very well. Once upon a time, a young angel with jealous and mean brothers flew from their bullying and left home. Desperate and alone, he met a sister he never heard about before and she took care of him. So in return, he took care of her too, because she was in deep pain. The poor heart fell a bit in love, and hearing about it, their Father doomed them both. The young stupid angel rebelled and so was cast out far away from his home, in a land of desolation. And no sibling or mother offered the slightest support. After some time, his sister followed him in his exile, but they never met again until…"

"Did you miss the part I said to keep it short?"

"Ok, Lilith is very dangerous for mankind. I loved her and I feel deeply grateful she protected and helped me in the past, but I can't let her harm people here, just as I couldn't let my mother ruin the world… I'm not proud of it but I felt I had no other choice to pray for help".

"Well, _I am_ proud of you. To whom did you pray?"

"Who cares? Anyone! I couldn't face the path I was seeing in front of me! I didn't want to but I killed my little brother, I didn't want to but I've sent my mother in another universe… Do you want to hear it? _I am not ready_ for anything that could happen to Lilith. Because it's not her fault! And I don't know what to do, so soon after Mom. I can't even find the courage to face Charlotte again…"

His voice broke and Linda took his hand with a sympathetic smile and she sat next to him.

"I don't know if it could help you but... I'm scared of meeting her too…"

He sighed, nodded to acknowledge what she had just said and wiped a tear of guilt, then he seemed to remember he had to hurry and went on. "I thought Heaven did not listen because they hate me. However, they managed to surprise me twice. First, one of my siblings, Caliel, which is the Angel of Justice. As much as I was harshly disappointed when she didn't stand for me against my Father, I know she's a great fan of balance. She did something quite unbelievable, she managed to send her own blade to the Detective, to make her able to face Lilith, if necessary, and not die. Lilith cannot be held by human restraints, she's only half human, but the angelic part is making a huge difference… However there are side-effects. Do you remember Earl Johnson, the poor lad that mistook himself for my Father? Everything that comes from Silver City is too powerful for you lot and tend to mess with your human brains..."

"How could I forget? This case nearly finished my career… So what now? How could Chloe be released?"

"The blade will cool down as soon as it feels no more threat against its holder. So the Detective must calm down. But she can't because the Spawn is missing. I suspect Lilith could have done this, she can teleport as you thought Maze did…"

"So Maze can actually teleport?"

He smiled. "No, she just likes to tease you about it."

"Why would Lilith have taken Trixie?"

Lucifer cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed. "I did my best to hide it from her, but I think Lilith knows I care about Chloe and does not understand. She probably sees the Detective as a threat, like everyone among my family… Maybe she wanted to make a deal along the line "give me back my lover and I'll give you back your daughter"? I won't know until I can speak face to face with her. But you have to find a way to convince Chloe that Amenadiel and I will do everything to bring back Beatrice safe. Meanwhile the Detective must relax because the blade is reading her level of stress."

"Do you think I could suggest to sedate her to make that thing let go of her?"

"Not straight away! The blade is so powerful that it strengthens Chloe's will and makes her able to summon me while she is unconscious."

"To summon you?"

"Yes, it's a bit complicated. If the Detective needs me for support, wherever I am, I have to take the call, because the blade is not updated on my Devil status and continues to sense me as a fellow angel, suitable to help its carrier to apply Justice... I didn't understand why I was having such vivid dreams about her, until I discovered she had the same. The damn thing is subconsciously linking us just because the Detective _believes_ she's more proficient with me…"

Panting, Dan barged in without excusing himself to interrupt.

"Please! If you can do something, it's now or never! They are pissed off because they can't find her veins. Needles are breaking when they touch Chloe!"

Linda looked at Lucifer. "Can I try sophrology, at least?"

"We'll find out soon, I guess."

Beyond them, coming through the door, someone was clearing their voice. It came grave, melodious and posh, making them turn instantly. Hands on her thin hips, towering over her stilettos, Charlotte was dressed for success in a white classy suit and smiling confidently at them.

"There's something you hadn't tried yet, guys… And that you should have, first-hand: a former bitchy lawyer!"

They all froze on spot, looking at her in shock and with a bit of awe, as she was shaking, with a tiny teasing move of the wrist, a neatly folded piece of paper.

"This is a copy of the complaint I had just filed against the hospital... for intensive medical misuse on the person of the Detective in charge of the most urgent investigation, according to the City Hall Office…" she said with glee. "Don't thank me. You're welcome!"

.°.

.

.

(tbc)

* * *

 **Author's notes**

[1] Quite a time since I hadn't made a reference to _Superman_ , right?

[2] I'm quite sure none of you could recognize the Witchblade from the previous descriptions. You can check on the Internet, if you don't know about it. I'm referring to the TV show. Sara Pezzini was one "Carrier" of the Witchblade – a sword always choosing strong female warriors – the most broadly known in Europe being allegedly Joan of Ark. The minute you'll see some covers of the comic books, you'll understand why Lucifer could be interested in it. :-D I found in the Witchblade fandom, it was a celestial blade and thought it fitting to add some familiar taste after Azrael's one.


	13. Chapter 13: Teardrop on the fire

_Hello readers! I know... "Long time no see" :-D_ _I'm thrilled by new teasers of season 4 popping around every few days. I'm sorry for my slight writer's block, for having other challenges to submit (sorry you can't read them because they are quite better and funny), and more generally for having a time consuming life and health troubles sometimes (which is good, meaning I'm still alive!). But enough with the ranting. :-))_

 _Usual warning: I'm still trying to write this with no editing help so, this could be a shitty English. Let's hope not a shitty storyline too. I'm struggling to keep it juicy (that could explain why I'm not updating before I think it's a 'decent' one). I know where the story goes, I know the end is near, few chapters more and it will be done, but they are not actually written._

 _Last time, this was a bit of Hell in that suburb hospital where all pathlines were crossing. I hope you'll not be too much resentful if I give some more explanations and views from other characters with a small flashback? It's been a kind of family reunion after all, and this is why..._

.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Teardrop on the fire**

 _Sooner the same evening_

LILITH

Standing at the bottom of the white tower, her eyes closed, her head lifted, strays of tears drying on her cheeks, Lilith was sensing the ethereal space around. As easily anyone could hear a loud and clear voice rising among muffled conversations, as easily you could find a red spot among large patches of grey tones, or the smell of a fresh baked cookie when you're already starving, she couldn't help to know Lucifer and Mazikeen were nearly outside town. Angelic abilities were quite handy sometimes.

So she followed their intertwined light and darkness. It was far from the ocean; in one of those smelly places like the one she previously went to kill the impure infant, only few days ago.

Officially, her sole purpose was to confront Lucifer. Making him say Amenadiel was twisting the truth. Having him confirm with those lusty eyes, he was just playing with the mortal woman as a challenge, because she was refusing herself to him (why a stupid girl would do that? but anyway). That attitude from Lucifer made sense. _That_ was like him! Understandable and natural.

Once landed directly in the "hospital" (a mysterious name indeed because she really couldn't find any trace of "hospitality" in there), she walked cautiously in this unfamiliar and unpleasant environment. Basically, a cluster of so many little rooms, bathing in the smell of hopelessness, fear, pain, between those dull beige walls… For a minute, she thought she was back in Hell again. Why did humans choose to live in such crowded places? Why building defying Babel towers where they could pile themselves up to the sky? Did they ever learn anything from the past?

She was almost about to leave immediately when she spotted him alone and sat on a chair, his jacket crumpled, with a sad worried gaze haunting his beautiful face. She knew that look all too well. He used to wear it for her, eons ago.

The coming of a dwarf human prevented her from moving closer, yet. The tiny one was dark haired, half of his size and was looking at him with some obvious feelings of... joy. She didn't anticipate this from such a small female. Lilith observed the unlikely pair as they talked a bit and shared something light and gold to eat, extracted from a tiny bag. She didn't know Samael could be comfortable around children.

He always had made a great display of contempt regarding kids. Somehow she was hoping it was not because of their past. She would always cherish the memories of expecting his babies as the most delightful experience she had ever felt. They were like little bubbles of light and love inside of her, always humming songs like their father. Their overwhelming love was making her giddy at times, as they grew in her belly. Oh, she had cried _for days_ when she was forced to hide them in the forest and leave them here. But because she couldn't or wouldn't kill them, they all fell in an unavoidable trap, the very minute their cries alerted God...

She shook her head. Why should she be sorry? There was no escape route.

But deep down, maybe Samael had been aware he had created new lives, because he started to act all weird after that.

However, here and now, with that little brunette, he was quite normal at least for an angel: having a conversation, actually listening to her. She was not just some sort of servant bringing him food… like in the place he ran downtown. When the girl smiled at him with a missing tooth, finally, Lilith recognized the "Heiress". All those small humans were hard to distinguish one from another. But the hybrid was quite sure now she was right. Plus, that would explain Lucifer's strange behavior.

Still invisible, she paced slowly toward them, curious to listen to what they could be talking about. Was he teaching her some of her future duties as Ruler of Hell?

.

The words hit her: few casual little words coming from the tiny counsellor and encouraging Samael to "propose" to her mother.

Albeit she knew the meaning because God had taught her this human ritual, yet her first reaction was to doubt her ears. Even for Samael, tying the sacred knot with a mortal was a bit _extreme_. It's one thing to seek comfort in pets. Giving them love and attention, alright: they were lesser but sentient and complex creatures after all… But to _marry_ them?

She took some time to ponder this, thinking about Amenadiel's explanations about how the Earth had changed her lover into someone called Lucifer Morningstar, and how this new version of him was caring much more to follow some strange local absurd rules… She had heard enough from his servants at LUX to figure out Lucifer did not follow _all_ the rules, but was more about dancing on the thin line instead of being caught red handed.

She smiled a bit to herself. He must be having a hidden agenda. That was making more sense.

On seeing how he was promisingly smiling to the young one, everything went suddenly clear. All of this was probably in order to secure the child's property transfer! Not because humans could take her back (they were no match for him), but because _God_ could interfere.

Thus Lucifer had to do this in a way his Father could not counteract. So first: a meaningless wedding with the mother of an already broken family. Already broken should be important. Then, getting rid of the parents after a while, or just wait they die soon (so clever from him to have chosen them among those who can be killed quickly "in the line of duty"). Hence Maze dwelling with them, to make sure they were guarded enough…

Crystal clear.

She was feeling quite relieved when she followed his steps as he entered the room.

And what she saw next ruined it all.

.°.

* * *

ELLA

Not very far from here, standing against a wall near the elevators of the hospital. Ella was still staring at her phone in disbelief. She noticed her hand was a bit shaky.

Seeing Father Agostin's name flashing on her phone had filled her with excitement at the beginning. She was thinking he had time to gather intel on a powerful exorcism to ban the "ifrit" creature murdering babies. She was proud he took it very seriously after a day or two; enough to call her back saying he was needing the help of a Vatican specialist and will be in soon touch.

In the meantime, she liked how Lieutenant Pierce was quite supportive in his own way: refusing to let his own medical condition getting in the way to catch the murderer, wanting some hourly reports, reviewing all the files himself and seeming very anxious to see any progress. He was radiating this strong comforting vibe telling everybody he was in charge, no matter what. And this gave Ella more strength to do what she had to do.

But her world came down when, a minute ago, Father Agostin himself just said she had to stop completely to call him and would be welcomed if she could go praying in another Church for some times. How could he fail her that way when she needed him the most? She knew him for years! This was THE case he could prove they were right to have Faith and his only parting words were: 'I'm sorry I can't help'?

She had tried to call him back to have further explanations but the calls were never returned and ended up nowhere, without even a possibility to leave a message.

A deep frown was creasing her dark eyebrow when she finally thought about this situation as a very familiar one: her brother's activities in Chicago, gangs and their rules… Father Agostin was clearly reacting as if he was _afraid_. Or put under some kind of pressure he couldn't run from. He couldn't have been preaching against demons from the first day and cowardly run when he was realizing the whole story was true, could he?

But he ran, metaphorically speaking. Just like he had just seen the Devil himself…

Speaking of him… Ella's eyes wandered towards Lucifer gently speaking with Trixie over there.

She remembered fondly the way she had asked to him to go to the Church and how he seemed utterly shocked – and delighted to be so – when she asked if he wanted to join her… She could tell the guy was expecting something else, but she never saw anything but respect in his eyes after this. Even when he was calling her "little miscreant"...

She felt legitimate to ask herself if Father Agostin had discovered she was working on a daily basis, with a man posing as the Devil; and if it could have been the reason why he let her down. However, all this became very unimportant when she saw the figure of a woman, walking few steps ahead, disappearing from her sight. Just like that.

.

Her gut reaction to the unexplained situation was to hide behind the first door she could open. This was mere instinct. At Warp 8, her clever brain had just processed she was not listed anymore on the comforting science board of Techs now – giving clues, evidences and explanations – but on the witness board – illogical, frightened and confused about what they _believed_ to have seen. And this was a thrilling realization.

Peering through the door she had slightly cracked, she saw Dan walking along with Trixie and her phone started to vibrate making her jump with a gasp. A glance on it confirmed Dan was calling her! She opened her mouth, suddenly at a loss about what she could tell him, and not sounding completely bananas. And she had no idea.

Quite soon though, this wasn't a problem anymore because something else get everybody's attention and Daniel stopped calling her when she recognized distinct sounds of _gunshots_ , resounding somewhere in lower floors. Oh Christ! What was happening now?

Despite her fear, she made up her mind and chose to go out to join the others.

Going towards Chloe's room, she neatly saw there was "something" transparent floating on the threshold. The "blur" turned away and transformed in the woman she had seen on the identikit, and then she ran along the other way. She was crying.

What a cold murderer could have seen in there to make her cry like that?

The young forensic decided her colleagues would have to deal with the gunshots and that she would follow the only lead they had on the baby murder case.

.°.

* * *

LILITH, CAIN, TRIXIE

Lilith was sobbing, so much she quite couldn't see where she was going.

Over there, in that room, she saw the most horrifying thing ever. She saw what God had made to revenge from both His rebellious children. There, standing on the threshold of the room, she had felt a huge triumphant angelic presence around. But this, she could handle it. No, the worst was the bliss she had seen in Lucifer's enthralled traits when the mother of the Heiress was holding him close against her. The worst was the way he kissed tenderly her forefront and mutter words of love to comfort her with such adorable awkwardness.

Lilith could sense the unmistakable hand of God in that scheme... He was trying to steal back Samael from her. Luring him with the power of another angel to have him return eagerly to the Silver City… The woman was obviously not a mere mortal. She couldn't be because she was reeking of angelic power, and the worst kind of it! The _righteous_ one. That was explaining so much. But how can Samael could not see it?

The Hybrid couldn't bear to watch more. For the first time, the thought Samael was maybe definitely gone too far for her reach, hit her really hard.

So she fled along the corridor and felt something weird in ether again. The sorry and discrete tug of Death, pushing her away… She didn't stop however. The place was a hospital, many people were dying among humans, and it was less surprising to feel Azrael here rather than the Crimson One.

.

She was waiting impatiently for those damn elevators to work, when they finally opened on the tall frame of Cain that was blocking the way. At least he seemed surprised too, as if he wasn't planning to see her. Maybe that meant he hadn't found a tricky way to track her down? His still handsome face and shocked blue eyes, were saying enough that was mere coincidence.

"Lilith!"

She stopped him with a dismissing raised open palm: "Not now. Rest assured: I've done nothing wrong that could threaten your little power here. And I'll just ignore you, as long as you'll ignore me. Goodbye!"

His jaw tensed and he looked down at her with just a tiny spark of boiling heat, anger, regrets and desire. He took her elbow into a firm grip and walked her further where they could talk without anybody giving them too much attention. His voice was low and full of ire when he asked: "Why are you _crying_? What have you done this time?"

Blinking in confusion, she couldn't care less of his feelings right now. As she felt weak and betrayed, she chose the only path left: bold attack. "It's none of your business. I'm crying if I want to cry. Or is it also forbidden by the laws, here? Does anyone have to ask permission for drawing fluids of any kind?"

He smirked on hearing the slight underlying sarcasm. She had always been a quick learner. His answer was more cheeky than expected: "Well, depends… whether it's yours or not…"

Anyway, she shrugged. "Leave me be. I thought we had an agreement on this. If you want to break it, I'll go right to Samael and tell him who you really are…"

His answer came in low dangerous tones. "You are really such an annoying bitch, you know? I was just wondering if after all these years you'd like to make peace… To get over everything*... It's stupid to fight now: we have the same enemy! Maybe we could help each other instead?"

Cain was considering her but she could practically see his mind wheels in action. She blinked at him three times and had a bitter laugh. "The same enemy? Stop flattering yourself Cain! God is not your _enemy_! He's your judge and your torturer! You're no match for him and you know it!"

They were standing and staring face to face. His lips millimeters above hers, he was dreaming of his revenge. Dreaming to make her beg, scream and cry for all the bad things she had done to his family… But their argument went short when they heard gunshots coming from below. Other women crying. Other screams. Barked orders… His training as a cop rushed back instantly.

Cain's face became incredibly dark and she could see he was (very) unpleased. She tilted her head slightly to the right and said: "Oh since you like to play cop, don't you have baddies to stop, threatening poor civilians? No? Oops, I forgot, silly me! You can't because you are the latest Crime Boss in town, aren't you?"

.

Trixie opened the door where Dad had told her to hide and found her mom's new boss talking with Maze's mother. "Hi Lilith, hi Mr. Crime Boss, I thought I knew your voices!" she said smiling.

In her young mind, "Crime Boss" meant something very different. She knew there were different types of Police. She also knew her parents were working for the one that was about "solving crimes". So "Mommy's Crime Boss" was quite logical.

But unfortunately, Lieutenant Marcus Pierce analyzed the whole situation with less logic and more cold blooded panic.

"Sorry. I'm Trixie _Espinoza._ " she said underlying her last name for him to recognize it. "I'm looking for Ella-from-the-lab. Did you see her somewhere?"

Despite everything – particularly despite his first move commanding him to lose this little girl that had just seen him with Lilith and calling him Crime Boss, loud enough to blow up his secret life – Pierce managed to look worried, because he was.

"Later! For now, you have to go and find a place to hide; bad guys are here with guns… You could be hurt."

"Are they coming for Mommy?" Trixie asked with a sudden fear. "I know this is bad when I'm asked to hide. I don't want to. Last time, the mean guy wanted to kill Mommy and me, and he shot Lucifer in the belly and there was so much blood…"

Gobsmacked, Lilith was listening carefully, not saying a word, while Pierce answered: "Calm down. Do as you are told. Your parents will be upset if anything happens to you…"

"No, I want to be with them! You don't understand! My mother nearly died today!"

"Untrue! I came to save her and get her to the hospital. I guess I'll just have to do it again."

"Really?"

"You'll ask her later. Now stay in this room and hide well."

Lilith looked at the Heiress, encompassing her stubborn pouting little face with arms crossed over her flat chest, covered with some awfully colored kind of vest. She saw some sort of opportunity to help Lucifer in a way.

"Listen to me dwarf human, I know you're used to be with my daughter Mazikeen but I can protect you too. Come with me outside this dangerous place. We'll wait safely elsewhere and you'll send a message with the talking device to your mother to say you're with me and that she could retrieve you later. Do you agree?"

"Okay, fine for me. Bye Mr. Crime Boss!"

"Say to Chloe Decker we'll be in the nearest church…"

"Lilith…" he started but couldn't finish.

"Hey small one, do you want to see a magic trick? I can make us invisible!"

"Cool! I knew Lucifer was coming from a family of magicians!"

The Hybrid sent a smirk to Cain when she added for him: _"Do as you are told"_. Then she placed a hand on Trixie's little shoulder and they both vanished into the air.

.

Ella had seen it all but hadn't heard the conversation very well. She ran crazily to Pierce, all arms and legs haphazardly thrown.

"Lopez? Situation here, please."

"A patrol on its way, Chloe is with Lucifer in her room and Dan is here too. But _what_ was that woman? And why did she take Trixie?"

He sighed and opted for a half-truth: "I think she's the murderer we're looking for, she looks like her at least. She threatened to hurt the child. I couldn't risk anything with the kid involved. We'll have to send a negotiator for her demands. She said she will be in the nearest church."

"Holy crap!"

"Hmm… couldn't have summed it up better!"

"Have you seen how she left?"

The answer was angrily spat in her face: " _Yes_ , Lopez! It was just under my nose, how could I have missed it!" Then he added begrudgingly: "I'm sorry, I'm still snarling at you…"

"It's not important now, Lieutenant… Do you want me to go and try to find which church, while you and the others are dealing with the attack here?"

"No, it's not part of your job description, you hadn't sign for this! Just get out of here and call for reinforcement."

Ella watched him turn and go. Annoyed, she slammed the elevator's button and went into the cabin. If he wanted "reinforcement" he would have some! But maybe not those he was thinking about! She joined her hands and closed her eyes.

"Okay, Big Guy, it's Ella. You know I'm not the one to bother you for nothing. But now some help would be appreciated. Lucifer calls me a "churchgoer" so let it be, I'll go to the church to try to swap places with Trixie. If you're against the plan, send me a sign… If not, I'll consider you agree."

And then, she called the precinct again, to warn them.

.°.

* * *

AMENADIEL, CASTIEL, AZRAEL

With the soft sound of flag flapping in the wind, Amenadiel and Castiel landed not far from the entrance of the hospital. Everything was quiet and dark around. One or two cars were maneuvering to get in or out the parking lot. Early morning shifters, probably. The large and tall black angel thanked his not-so-brother with a nod and a broad infectious smile, rarely seen in his natural demeanor lately.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just... I hadn't been able to fly for quite a time and I miss it. I also feel more strength than ever… It's even as if I could…"

To Castiel's surprise, the other stopped smiling, suddenly concerned and asked: "Are you feeling alright, yourself? Wasn't it too straining transporting me like this?"

How thoughtful of him! Dean and Sam never asked anymore.

"Surprisingly, not. So, or this world has more believers than mine, or…" Castiel paused looking around everywhere. "I think there are several angels in the building. Your brother was not joking when he talked about family gathering?"

Amenadiel thinned his eyelids. "You're right. There's a real surge of celestial power here... Wait, let me try something…"

The black angel picked some keys inside his pocket and launched them to his friend. Unprepared, Castiel thought he would miss them but stared when they just hung in the air.

"Yes!" shouted Amenadiel with an unmistakable feeling of joy, just before granting Castiel a half hug of pure contentment. "I've got some of my powers back!"

Feeling a bit confused, the other angel was somehow impressed though, even if the big angel had a bit of watery eyes behind his smile.

When he was younger, Castiel was almost unstoppable. He was powerful, terrifying, and bullets or knives were nothing to his vessel. Then, maybe because of his numerous interactions with his human friends, and the lots of caring and worrying about them, he was made _vulnerable_. Now, he could end up being beaten as a pulp anytime by demons of a low grade.

"Come with me" said Amenadiel radiating with confidence now.

He led him towards the glass doors as they walked in a kind of frozen-time world around. "Beside Lucifer, I can sense two more of my siblings here. I don't know what's happening…"

"I'm sorry but I don't recognize who… Is it Lilith again?"

"No, I can feel Caliel and The Psychopomp – the latest is trying to hide but failing... The perks of being the First, at least when it's still working..." he joked with a sad humor Castiel knew all too well.

"The Psychopomp?"

"Yeah, sorry. I mean Rae… the Angel of Death. At yours, you must have someone guiding the newly deceased, right?"

"Not just one! Several, actually… Those are the Reapers and they are sent by Death. How did you call him? Death is more a title rather than a name…"

"Her. My sister's name is Azrael."

Castiel stopped walking. "Wait, here, Azrael is still alive and not cast out of Heaven?"

"Yes! She's very nice… and as far as I know, she had done nothing to deserve a ban from Silver City… Come on…" he urged the other angel. "I can't wait to see her."

.

They managed to find her easily. She was carefully hidden behind a huge plant, but in his current state of glory, Amenadiel was simply too powerful for her. In his opinion, his luck came from their guest. Having siblings around him – meaning… _other_ siblings than Lucifer – was giving him more hope than ever. Would Linda have been here, she'd certainly have said something about this. Amenadiel wasn't meant to be alone here. None angel was. For the record, neither here, nor alone.

"Rae! What are you doing here, sister?"

Castiel saw him greeting a petite unimpressive Asian girl with dark brown hair not longer than her neck and a fringe. She looked like some sort of old teenager, and was extracting from behind the large green leaves. She was quite funny with her tiny fists on her hips, covered with a strange short skirt worn over thin legs, striving to look furious. And failing.

"I don't know, let me see… maybe trying _to work_? Some of us still are, you know? This is a hospital, and usually, when you don't meddle, a good place to die. If you could restore normal time-lapse, maybe I could get some customers?"

Amenadiel smiled broadly and asked proudly to Castiel. "Isn't she a bad liar? I think she's terrible."

"Don't ask. For me, you're all bad liars!" commented the guest angel, gaining himself a curious look from her.

"Who the Hell are you? Could you be a new one? Dear Dad! I've been out of the loop for too long! That's the proof. Workload is having the best of me..."

Amenadiel shook his head. "No, no... He's just passing by… He's not from here."

The small and weird angel of Death blinked and asked: "So is this your power? You create gateways through dimensions?"

"Not really…"

Amenadiel interrupted them. "I'm sorry, sister, I know he's quite fascinating but we need answers quickly. If you know anything about where is Lilith, where is Luci, or why Caliel is here…"

Azrael cringed in sympathy. "Well, Caliel is not really here. But her blade is. I came to see because I felt it from afar… and to be honest I wanted to snatch it back to Silver City, because… well, you know what happens when some of us are misplacing their own blade... (she coughed). I've heard it had attached itself to a woman and everyone is freaking out because of this.

"Where is this woman?"

"Above. Third floor. Lucifer is with her. I didn't want to get closer because I knew he could sense me… I decently can't just barge in the room and say ' _Hello Lu, sorry for never visiting you in Hell, just give me the blade now?'_

Castiel frowned, puzzled. "Why? This would have been a good start to make things right…"

"Hold on…" cut Amenadiel. "When you say ' _Lucifer is with her_ ' do you mean the woman is... _Chloe_?"

Azrael made a funny typical cornered face and Amenadiel knew he had guessed right. Among all people in this town, it had to be her… Chloe Decker was pure of heart. Plus she found him _charming_ from day one. That was a sign of her good judgement. "Ok, let's do something. You stay here with Castiel, his aura will shield yours while I go and release Chloe from the grip of the Witchblade… If in the meantime, you ever see Lilith…"

"No chance, she's already gone." answered the short angel of Death. "I know it because my friend Ella followed her."

Amenadiel turned quickly back, his face shocked with incredulity. "What? You're friend with Ella _,_ like 'Ella Lopez from the LAPD working with our crazy brother' and she had said nothing about it?"

Azrael tore her hands in embarrassment. "Shhh! Please. That's not… (She growled faintly). Ella… doesn't know _who_ I really am. She thinks I'm a ghost! You mustn't tell her. I don't want the precious gem of her faith to be damaged in any way! Promise you won't tell!"

"I can't promise I will lie!"

Castiel made a funny face too; expressing clearly that was precisely his point before… But he was starting to be really, really fond of them all. Pity he had to walk away to his usual siblings.

"What's your plan?"

The First-born of God smiled a bit at his sister's question. "Maybe _your_ blade is lost in Mom's new universe, Rae, but… I still have the Piece Dad gave me. I found it in the sand where Charlotte was returned - I suppose by you..." He lifted a silver chain he was wearing around the neck. "I can unlock the Witchblade with this and the proper Enochian spell, of course."

"You really can do this being fallen?" marveled Castiel innocently.

"I hope today is my day, the day I can be useful again, without twisted interpreting of anything, just being me, and believe me I won't miss it! Wait here, Rae. I'll be back with the bracelet, and you'll be able to take it back to the Silver City, since neither Lucifer nor I can go there anymore… Then when Chloe is safe, we'll have to find a solution for Lilith…"

Castiel crossed his arms, unsure of what they could say about it. "Actually, guys, I've been thinking about it and I've got an idea."

.

.

(tbc)

.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

The title of this chapter is from the Massive Attack's album "Mezzanine" (most of you weren't born, right? :-D)

* Ok, Pierce is a fan of Adele. So what? Sue me! :-D


	14. Chapter 14: SDC what?

_Hello everyone. This is a short crazy and funny chapter I wanted to do for a long time. Some of you may know Aimee Garcia had a small part in Supernatural? Details in author's note at the bottom.  
As I wrote too long, you'll have two chapters, the next one shortly after this.  
_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapter 14: SDC what?**

 _Tonight the streets are full of angels, I don't know why_ (The Pet Shop Boys)

.

ELLA

Ella was spying behind a pillar in the small church. The unfamiliar place, actually nice, was completely empty; nobody was sat in prayer on the rows of wooden benches – which wasn't surprising at this very early hour of the day. Most surprising were the countless little candles lit everywhere to fight the darkness, and their comforting golden glow and scent, as if they were made of beeswax.

She had no difficulties finding where the Murderer had taken Trixie. As she said, they really were at the corner of the street. From what the young forensic could tell, the kidnapped girl was calm and far too much relaxed, almost as if she knew the woman. Trixie was smiling, patiently explaining her how to "speak emoji" on her phone... Was it possible they had already met?

Ms Lopez tried to make a short list: mother of a classmate? Unlikely. New babysitter? Perhaps. But to tell the truth, she woman over there in her thin black dress, staring at the small screen with awe, was more looking like one of those hot babes always clinging to Lucifer at LUX – a typical Brittany, wearing too much make-up and too short outfit...

But of course, Ella could understand the appeal of being dressed to the nines at his arm…* She sighed.

The suspect seemed to carry no weapon, or at least nothing visible. Ella had given quite some thoughts to the type of blade used to slice the throat of the baby. She didn't like the bottom line of it. She couldn't fathom what sort of knife did this. However an image was constantly popping in her mind, again and again: Maze's freaky knives. This wasn't the thrilling revelation she hoped. Miss Naaji had tried to draw what she had seen, but that was just a glimpse of something metallic, shiny and… large. Certain it could be important, Ella wanted to tell Chloe but without any further evidence she wouldn't risk to jeopardize their friendship by launching empty accusations against the bounty hunter. Besides, she simply couldn't _imagine_ her "tribe-sister" betraying them or involved in such nonsense.

She would agree Maze was odd; even brutal. But she was also cutely lost in numbers of literal translations. She was the most _ungirly_ girl Ella had ever met; and one of her kind for sure. She had quite obviously a taste for brawls and beating she shit out of bad guys, as she brilliantly demonstrated few dozens of minutes ago.

But harming little ones? Not fitting well with the care she demonstrated for Trix. The bounty hunter once told her with a dreamy smile she loved the kid's name because she thought it was coming from "tricks".

Yet, Ella loathed being left in the dark. She was taking some little pride of being the Details Mistress and felt ashamed of her own failure to bring anything useful.

Despite what she had said to Chloe in the car, sooner this evening, about Lucifer's suicidal tendencies, Ms Lopez didn't consider her own presence here to be such. She was quite a lightweight and unskilled in the fighting department but she was an adult, worked for the Police, and thought she could pass useful notes to her colleagues about the culprit. She had no intention to be heroic, just keep Trixie out of harm's way. Plus, she was confident her friend the Ghost would be here for her if anything went wrong. Since her childhood, she wasn't afraid of death anymore.

Her decision made, she was about walk straight to Trixie with her arms lifted, when she felt a strong hand gripping her shoulder to stop her. Snapping her head in fear, she was startled when she saw a single finger pressed upon two familiar but unexpected lips, and big blue eyes imploring for silence. She opened her mouth in surprise, hesitating between joy and incredulity. The man stepped back in the shadows, still intimating her to remain quiet as he opened a small discreet lateral door in the nearest wall of stone.

"Don't do this" he whispered when they were in the small room – possibly the entrance of the presbyter.

She followed eagerly and slightly frenzied; he closed the door behind them.

" _Misha_?! Oh my God, what the Hell are you doing here?!"

.

* * *

.°.

CASTIEL

Few minutes ago, Castiel had just landed in front of a House of God graced with big adorned door. He knew for a fact Lilith was here.

Time was running very low. The pressing pull to regain his own world was getting stronger, unnerving his vessel's skin and the angel was more and more worried to be sent back within one hour… or less. So he entered swiftly without a sound.

Not very far, he saw first a skinny woman with a long high ponytail, watching people. In the twinkling faint light of dozens of candles, he caught the reflection of a badge around her neck above her baffling tee-shirt proclaiming _hallelujah_. Somehow, he guessed she was up to something concerning the two other presences near the altar surrounded by flowers.

Because he needed to speak alone with Lilith, this young lady had to be elsewhere or… unconscious.

However, before he had time to press two fingers on her forefront to make her sleep, the happy brunette called him by a strange name.

Castiel didn't answer right away, struggling not to raise a quizzical eyebrow. She was still staring at him with an unusual cheerful face and he couldn't avoid feeling quite overwhelmed by the power of it. The deciphering took him few precious seconds. _This one was a true believer!_ Not as pure as his own vessel but quite…

He knew everything about despair and bravery among humans; but this kind of glowing optimistic wasn't crossing path with the hunters. Besides, she had this sweet 'little sister' vibe that made him think about Charlie Bradbury… God knows why.

He opted for buying time. "What I'm doing here? Well… the usual.''

She blinked her big round eyes three times and then she smiled more. "Oh sure! What was I thinking? It's the SDCC!"

Castiel's confusion heightened when the young brown lady jumped at his neck to hug and kiss him on the cheek with a disturbing noise of unrestrained most unexpected pleasure; and a "Come here, little softie".

SDC what? His mind was racing fiercely. When the answer came, Castiel felt really – _really_ – grateful Metatron had given him all pop culture references few years ago. That's how he understood she was mistaking him for a fan of some television program, heading to the allegedly famous "San Diego Comic Con" or something like that.**

He couldn't really tell because Sunbelt cities were not demons and creatures' favorites. They only loved ugly and dull places, with heavy clouds, rain, at night, so no suntan for the braves in his job! He was pretty sure he never set a wing this side of Earth.

Clearing his hesitant throat, he tried not to appear too flustered by her very friendly manners, and incredulous hands splayed over the lapels of his worn duster. "Well, that's me, always so... predictable!"

He was disbelieving this poor apparel could endure more. First having Lilith naked in it, then all of this touchy-feely treatment… The fabric wouldn't last much longer. And to be honest, neither did he.

She laughed a bit. "No, seriously, dude! I'm impressed! You have balls to wander off here in full Castiel cosplay! Fangirls would rip it off… and you would end up like a naked unfortunate Orpheus. You're straight out of a photoshoot or something?"

 _In full Castiel cosplay?_

How could she know his name and call him by another? Unless "misha" was a replacement for "dude"?

Yet soon his memories brought back Dean's voice saying that name, as if it was the most ridiculous thing ever…

And suddenly, he knew where he was: in the weird fake world Gabriel had trapped them once. A world where the Winchesters and he were all professional pretenders going by different names and their lives were not real but stories to entertain people… Could it be the same place? Probably not if the Misha guy was dead, the girl would have freaked out… The thought several of these worlds could be coexisting out there was unsettling. It was nothing in comparison of the idea Gabriel could have plotted this _again_ , to be the first to find Lucifer and his grace.

"Is there something wrong?"

He did consider seriously telling her the truth. But how could she take well: "I'm an angel of the Lord and this woman over there is an upset Nephilim. Let me talk to her because I have experience of them."?

She stared at him for a minute and, unexpectedly, sent him a fond smile. "Oh Misha, please stop giving me this melting sorry face of yours; or I swear I couldn't help kissing you on the spot – married man or not! You method actors, you're killing me!"

 _Married man?_ Ok. This was getting weirder and weirder.

He couldn't avoid feeling a rush of sympathy for their Devil, just right then. He knew this would happen in the end: both being outcast angels, both telling the truth and gaining incredulous reactions…

At least, she didn't seem to be afraid, going on with her nervous rant: "... and the best of it, years after I played a cop in the _Supernatural_ show, I now work every day with a hottie who brags around to be the Devil himself!… The guy is sweet; but I guess he'd never seen Mark on the role! That one truly gives me the chills…"

He let out a quick embarrassed smile. "I... can relate. That's what I feel most of the time when I see him..."

The smile lasted because of this entire stupid situation. Those people here were welcoming him as if he was lost and had just returned, making him feel like a familiar stranger. This was both alluring and intoxicating.

Still smiling, the young woman shook her head. "Isn't that total _loco_?"

He couldn't agree more.

He failed to make her stay hidden, even promising to send her the kid. She wouldn't. He insisted. She refused. He said "please" with a melting sorry face again, bravely facing the chance to be kissed "on the spot" and eventually, he had to use his own personal vulcan pinch on her, praying fervently she could forgive him.

He had lost precious minutes.

.

* * *

.

Sat where they had room to stretch their legs, Lilith and the little Latino girl were hushing in soft tones. As he was getting closer from their position, he could hear the little one saying:

"... and this one is a house, but if you put a cross behind, then that means 'church'… and if I add a 'bored' emoji, Lucifer will know I'm waiting… because waiting is boring. See?"

"Quite smart, indeed… answered Lilith. But why aren't you telling this to your mother instead? I'm not sure Lucifer would like to come and fetch you. He doesn't like small ones very much."

"So he says... But when I met him, he helped me with a mean girl at school. And he congratulated me for having kicked her in the no-no touch zone."

"What's this?"

"Oh, right, you might have a grown-up fancy word for this. I think it's... _crotch_. I once heard Mom using it."***

Castiel coughed lightly in his fist to signal his presence and his rough voice resound below the arched ceiling as he stopped in front of them:

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Lilith, may I have a moment to discuss something important with you in private, before I go back home?"

Both females gaped at him because his arrival was quite inaudible. Lilith had red rimmed eyes, saying enough she was upset and maybe had cried again.

"Go away! I just want to talk to Chloe Decker. I want to give her a piece of my mind about her stealing Lucifer from me!"

Hearing this, the little girl frowned and scooted back on the bench, looking disappointed. "Hey! My mom is not a thief! She works for Police! Lucifer and her are _partners_."

"You are too young to know the real meaning of being 'partners'!"

Trixie rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and said: "Not at all. That means they work together."

"See? You know nothing. But don't worry, you will know about those love mysteries when you'll reach a finished shape."

Trixie shrugged, pouting more. "You adults, do you train for being this silly? I know about love: I've got several lovers at school! Boys act all the same and so does Lucifer. I think he's too shy to ask Mommy out, because he believes she would say no!"

"Shy? Ridiculous, she laughed haughtily. And no one says no to him."

"What I know is my mom likes cops. Lucifer knows he's not a _real_ one, like grandpa or daddy. So he thinks he's not worthy of her."

"Nonsense. I've seen them together in that room. She was in his arms and they were touching… Worthiness didn't seem so important then..."

"Err, I'm not sure you should tell this to a kid." chimed in Castiel with the distinct feeling he had again gotten himself very far from his comfort zone.

The little girl shrieked and stamped her feet excitedly at the news. "Yes? Did you see them _actually_ kiss? Because so far, Lucifer is terrible at holding hands. They're not making silly giggles, they don't dance. He didn't have a single sleepover at home, not even on the couch... They part and he just says _"Well, goodnight, detective, see you tomorrow at work."_ And then they gulp, stare at each other and pretend it's not awkward at all…"

With a dismissive gesture of her hand, Lilith stood up and started to walk back and forth in front of the altar, showing signs of growing nervousness.

"Why is it so long? Will your mother ever come?"

.

* * *

.°.

LUCIFER

Unwillingly, Lucifer had to step back from Chloe's bed and wait. He slumped slightly against a stupid wall, of this stupid place. Linda was trying for the third time to help her to calm down, but the gauntlet was still staying on full display. So far, nothing had worked. The Devil wanted to get involved in the process. Had he been alone with the Detective, he would have used his full set of skills to make her melt under his fingers and the bloody artifact would have slipped from her wrist.

But the overprotective Douche was here and the strength of his worry was becoming edgy… Lucifer was almost ready to give his consent for Linda to get her into an artificial slumber with hypnosis, simply to have Dan somewhere else. The Douche had taken Chloe's other hand and his thumb was grazing her skin lightly. The gesture was nothing big, yet unnerving. Lucifer was well aware of Dan's lasting feelings for Chloe, but he also took for certain the man harbored so much guilt inside of him, he had no further hopes to win her ex back. The Devil had also noticed with a sharp pang Chloe had jumped in front of a bullet to save her ex' life... He tried to tell himself she was just preventing Trixie to lose a father, like Linda reminded him thoughtfully. But jealousy was still making his stomach churn and twist.

That's when the Devil felt the distinct shiver of time being slowed and his elder brother approaching. Dan and Linda froze in the middle of their talk. Entering the room, the tall black first angel was smiling and Lucifer immediately didn't like it. Amenadiel was too close to his old self. Something was off.

"Luci! I'm here to help. Cass brought me and I discovered I could freeze the time for few minutes, so I will unlock Caliel's blade with my necklace… But there's more. Lilith has also taken Trixie outside. You should go and try to reason her before the Police's arrival. Castiel is already with her and is trying to buy you time… Hurry!"

The Devil shook his head. "I can't let the Detective alone now… It's not safe here. One of the snipers has just admitted he was acting under the Sinnerman's orders… It is my new priority to let him know my thoughts about it…"

"Not now, please brother, go. I will protect Chloe as long as my powers will allow me to, like I did when she was poisoned... At this moment, I'm stronger than you are around her… You can be killed anytime…"

"Still bringing out good news, brother! Amenadiel, listen, you don't understand… Caliel's blade will let her in a state of shock when she will be released… She could feel very lost if I'm not here. She will need someone to rely on... I don't want her to think I had let her down again..."

"Don't worry. Linda and I will stay and tell her you are leading the team to get Trixie out of trouble. I'm sure that will be a great relief for her. Nothing is more important than her daughter. Not even you."

Still looking at her with haunted eyes, Lucifer didn't make a move. He certainly wouldn't admit in front of his brother but it was painful for him to actually leave the side of the Detective now. The bloody blade made him equally addicted to Chloe's presence, and the little tender scene just before had just turned higher his eagerness. It would be hard for both of them to severe harshly this kind of bludgeoning bond. Very hard, but still possible. The Carrier of the Witchblade needed a devoted champion to balance her power. He knew he couldn't let anyone else becoming her faithful guardian but if he did, he never could be the Devil anymore… Not that he still cared about his old kingdom, but overpowering the Detective's free will was another story. As enthralling was this wild feeling between them, he knew it was induced by the blade. He may be the Devil, but free will and consent were his most cherish rules...

Yet, he didn't know how he could cope with the loss of this deepened connection. How could he return to normal plain normal dreams? When would be the times they could speak frankly to each other about their truly desires?

"Brother, why are you still here? Is there a problem?"

"I was wondering… What do you intend to do with Caliel's toy? Considering how fast it could enslave any angel, maybe we should bury it the deepest hole…"

"And have a dwarf to throw it in the pit of a volcano after a long perilous journey?" joked Amenadiel**** taking cautiously Chloe's wrist in his hands. "I have a simpler plan: pray to our sister for her to take it back to Silver City, far away from the Detective. Is that alright?"

Lucifer had a silent uneasy nod and stayed glued while he was watching his brother introducing the piece of the necklace above the big red stone. A mechanism clicked. Amenadiel paused before reciting the Enochian spell and gazed upon him.

"You're still here…"

Lucifer was feeling as if a third wing was ripped from him. Tomorrow, she would probably want to forget anything about this…

That was, if Trixie was returned safe, of course.

"Luci?" repeated Amenadiel.

"I'm gone…"

.

.

(tbc)

.

* * *

Author's notes

 _* See "Vegas with some radish"  
_

 _** Aimee Garcia played a small part in Supernatural season 3 (ep12 : Jus in Bello). Guess what? She was working in a precinct and Lilith killed them all. I wanted to tell this story in her chitchat but finally voted against the idea. This is a Lucifer fanfiction and crossover aspects have to be kept low._

 _But to me it was the reason Castiel wanted Ella to be out of the game. The irrational fear something wrong could happen to Ella Lopez, allegedly former actress in her youth before joining the Police (yes like Chloe, why do you think she likes her so much? :-D). That's why I make her say "you method actors are killing me". The perspective is different if she had tried briefly. The whole idea of Ella recognizing Castiel as Misha Collins is born from the picture Misha posted on his twitter account (a selfie with Aimee) and a Rolling Stones cover where Aimee is surrounded by a bunch of Supernatural cast...)._

 _Regarding the "pop culture references" and the fact Castiel could know about the SDCC; in a season 9 episode, entitled "Meta-fiction", Metatron fills Castiel's brain with all the pop culture references he had never understood so far.  
In a former episode (season 6, entitled The French Mistake) the Winchesters are sent in an alternate reality, that pretty looks like ours :-D).  
_

 _ _*** For example at the beginning of season 2: "Lucifer, don't touch the charred crotch" :-D__

 _ _**** Sorry, no Frodo available for this mission.__


	15. C15: A grown-up fancy word for this

_Hello! As promised, another short chapter, initally written with the last one. Be sure you've read the 14th, updated only few days ago. Sorry if my title is giving you false hopes.  
_ _The end is near.  
I guess you're all about reading stories "post Hell" now (after post "true face reveal", and post "wings are returned") :-D_

.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A grown-up fancy word for this**

.

AMENADIEL

A soft flow of air followed Lucifer's words and departure. As soon as he was left alone, Amenadiel ended the spell in his graceful native language. Under his eyes, the gauntlet returned to its resting form and the angel took it delicately from Chloe's wrist. The large silver bracelet shone briefly and seemed to lose any kind of "life".

At the door, Azrael was waiting patiently and he walked to her, holding the jewel back. He could see how much the Angel of Death was relieved. He guessed it was time to say his goodbyes.

"Say hello to everyone for me."

"I will." Azrael promised before adding hurriedly: "I miss you, guys."

The Firstborn nodded solemnly but chuckled a bit while admitting next: "I can't say I'm missing the endless pranks Luci and you were used to play on me…"

Azrael tipped her head with a crooked smile and, as soon as she left the hospital for Silver City with the precious artifact, time was restored in its normal lapse. Linda was saying the end of her soothing and calming sentence and Dan let go Chloe's left hand.

"Hey, where is the thing?" he asked in surprise.

Linda surveyed suspiciously around and saw Amenadiel with a strange look on his face. Somehow, she knew from his quietness he must have found a way he couldn't tell in front of Dan… However none of them could add a word, because Pierce was briskly entering the room.

"Is everyone ok?"

Amenadiel stayed where he was, trying to process the fact he had just lost all his powers again, not knowing if it gave him more hope or more despair.

.

MARCUS

Dan stood up immediately to report to his boss. "Chloe is fine, she's resting and we should let her sleep more. I want to search my daughter now."

Ignoring the others, Marcus Pierce glanced towards the door, in an invite to talk outside, not to disturb Chloe that was breathing peacefully.

"Is there something I should know?" asked Dan, once they were alone in the corridor.

"Yes. We found the woman. She took your little girl but we know where she is. At the time we speak, the perimeter should be secured and I asked a negotiator for her demands that should be here with the SWAT."

"Okay, where is she?"

"You can't go, Espinoza; you're too close to the case."

"Noted, sir. Where is she?"

The "corrupted" cop's blue eyes were looking straight into his boss' face and, for a reason Marcus Pierce couldn't fathom, he lost the staring contest and told him the address.

.

Then the Lieutenant went back into Chloe's room and saw two people inside surrounding her. The small blonde was Morningstar's therapist, Linda Martin. He had thought she could be useful to build a file against nurse Naaji. For this reason, he didn't paid attention to the tall bald man with her. He felt vaguely familiar to him, but as he was very focused on more pressing matters, he left that thought aside.*

Another nurse came in to check the patient.

He waited a bit until Dr Martin was available, then he went to introduce himself and asked questions about Chloe's condition. The therapist explained she was just here as a friend, for morale support. He acknowledged it and asked again: "I understand you already have given some enlightenment on previous cases to the LAPD, regarding your specific field, am I correct?"

She blinked behind her large black glasses. "You are."

"Would you be interested in giving your professional appreciation on a very difficult profile we are currently dealing with?"

"Of course. If I can be of any help…" she answered with a professional smile.

Chloe stirred up in the bed, and to her surprise, everything was calm. Her arm was free. Pierce was talking business with Linda…

"Hum, hi… Where is everybody?"

The nurse told her not to try to get up.

Marcus turned towards her immediately when he heard her voice. He came closer with his usual hard face but Chloe could tell he was _playing_ it rough and tough. She was a bit surprised he could have been worried for her to the point he had to try to hide it this way. He must have been an old-fashioned guy. She said nothing about it, listening his answer.

"I have very good news. The snipers are under control; we have found your daughter and already sent someone to bring her back and… as you could guess your husb… – I mean Detective Espinoza – had said there was no way he couldn't go…"

She smiled a bit and asked, shifting instantly back to business: "Do you think I need some special protection? Do we know if the snipers are, in any way, related to the baby case?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't want to worry you but there may be another player in that game… In the meantime, it would be prudent for you to leave field operations… Just to be sure you're not a designated target."

"Are you kidding me? I'm a detective! Sorry if you thought that means coward! Who could be after me?... In addition of dozens of baddies I had put in jail of course…"

"Yeah, some could be quite ungrateful for this! he joked with one of those strange wicked smile he had sometimes. Ok, I will find someone to keep an eye on you."

"Well if you don't want to tell me who's this "other player" and explain the nature of the threat, I will not accept being locked at home after being locked here, besides..."

He was about to protest and give her a clear order but he thought about the way Lilith had just demonstrated he was only good to be bossy with people having their own strong will. For a moment, he had the most foolish idea he could be that man, watching over her, protecting her… But it was a silly thought. She was a skilled cop; he was a crime boss: as a result, soon she would see his shadowy side and turned against him. Only love could make her blind… He cringed inwardly at that hated word.

It was probably far too late to try again to be in a relationship. Romance was not for him and had never been.

"Besides…?" he repeated, unconscious of the implicit tone of hope he put in it.

"I already have a partner that could walk through a fire for me and costs nothing to citizens. Where is he, by the way?"

.

* * *

.°.

LILITH AND CASTIEL

Castiel took place on a wooden bench next to Lilith and bowed his head, in search for the right words to convince her. She was waiting unobtrusively for him to make his move. In many ways, he had already convinced her he was not a threat.

However he wasn't the one she wanted to talk to. She wanted badly to clash with someone, preferably Ms Decker. She knew Lucifer's pride would love to see them fight tooth and claws over him.

As a rule, angels were not exclusive or selective when they cared. They were asked to assist mankind. Guardian angels had several humans under their vigilant surveillance. Male or female, it didn't matter. They had to take care of each one with the same heart…

But she was only half of an angel and Lucifer was willingly engaged in an equally audacious process of experiencing human emotions – even if he was ill-equipped to do so… Probably because of his stubbornness, a part of her was very proud of him. Both Lilith and Lucifer were embracing love on the human side – with passion, jealousy, greed of being the One – and yet this was pushing them apart.

This was the first lesson she had learnt with Abel and Cain. Sharing was unnatural for them. She couldn't sleep with both of them. That notion was difficult for her to grasp at first. She had assumed they were idiots. But now, she understood better. The unmistakable feeling of betrayal when she had seen Lucifer in Chloe's arms… For the better and the worse, eons ago, Samael had awoken her human side. Adama did it the wrong way. He managed to make her feel lesser. No more an angel, not a worthy rightful human… But the young Samael, so beautiful, so lost, craving for attention and love…

Alas, Samael was no more. When he took her in his bed, he was acting selflessly like an angel… Well, maybe not like all angels regarding the sex part, but he was responding to what she needed. And when he tried to tell her he had grown, she didn't want to understand… But how could she?

.

Castiel was still wondering which arguments he could use to make his point with a fair chance to win his own battle against odds. She must have lost patience because when she spoke, it was for a bit of joke, to encourage him:

"So… Alone, at last. I was missing your trench coat, by the way."

He rolled his eyes once. However there was no trace of humor on his dreadfully serious face. "Lilith, I know you took the kid to pressure the Detective to leave Lucifer all yours. This won't work."

"It's worth giving it a try. I need him so much. I'm not sure I could live much longer without him."

"Are you conscious you belong to his past and that he is now all about his future?"

"Yes, and I fail to see why I couldn't be his future too."

"Because he's in love with someone else."

She shook her wavy curls. "Samael is still fragile under the surface. He could change his mind. I could change for him. We had been happy together and, here on Earth, we also could be free. He wouldn't have to convince me he's worthy of anything. I know him, I owe him..."

"You don't seem to realize that what you both feel is gratefulness and not love. But if you put this aside, there are greater problems you'll have to face. How will you deal with your pregnancies? How will you face the local laws? Would you be brave enough to stop hiding behind your orders and killing babies? Don't you know if you go on like this, everything could end up very bad between you and him? You will destroy whatever you had. He won't let you kill randomly people."

She sighed slowly. Obviously the angel had no intention to play it soft. It was hard to hear but also true. More to convince herself, she repeated: "Lucifer and I could find a way. I could do anything if it means for us to be together – even be brave and face God's wrath, if I have to. And if I can't live for him, at least, I could die for him."

.

Castiel had a fond smile for her. In many aspects, she was just a kid like Trixie. All the celestial here seemed to be both wise and not mature altogether. In his own world Lilith had already made that choice.

"What if... _I_ could actually do something for you?"

Lilith morphed instinctively in the dark haired beauty with alabaster limbs, looking like a female Lucifer. "I would say you are fishing for a favor and disguise it to look like an offering."

He chuckled lightly. He was trying to keep a resolute face though, because he wanted to be believed. However he failed and shot a bright smile when he spontaneously answered:

"I think we have a grown-up fancy word for this, which is _deal_."

She flashed him a knowing smile. _God, she was pretty!_

Letting him plenty time to fly if he wanted, she slowly moved closer to him, eager to dive in his blue eyes and make him somewhat uncomfortable as a sweet revenge, just by being near.

"Well, I'm definitely not used to subtle men."

"I'm not a…"

She cut him by reducing to nothing the distance between them and brushed his lips with hers before finishing for him: "Yes, yes, I know; you're an _angel of the Lord._ You told me that."

He felt stupid because his heart was beating too fast. Yet this was the regular way Crossroad Demons were contracting their deals: with a single kiss. He shouldn't be nervous about this. However, he couldn't help feeling in his bones she had just agreed to something he hadn't explained in detail yet. He cleared his throat.

"Indeed, I am. And that means that I am allowed in His presence sometimes. So… what if I could promise to fly you to my world? He's not here very often but I could ask _my_ Father to cure your sufferings… for instance because you would have helped us in Paradise? Or Silver City as you say here?"

She left his side, sitting more normally before responding. "You can't promise me this. God is not someone you can ask to do things."

"I can promise to try to make him listen. Or leave a note at least, because I'm not sure I'll survive the fight I'm preparing for."

He seemed sincere; she tipped her head curiously: "Why so?"

"Look, I'm a warrior and warriors die in battle, it's very common. But I don't want you to think you wouldn't be safe. The battle will take place in another dimension... If you came with me, you could stay in Paradise. My brothers and sisters are so few we can barely sustain it. Our Lucifer killed almost our entire kind... I came here to find him, drag him into the battle against Michael, and hoping they could kill each other in an already wasted parallel Earth. If you were in my world, that could make a huge difference for remaining angels because you are as powerful as a Nephilim. Plus, if you don't want to be disturbed, or talk to anyone, you could. We could grant you a space where you'd be happy, living only your better memories. You'd be able to rest, find peace, you'd be welcomed and wanted… Surely that could count for something, no?"**

She tsked, muttering with a disbelieving shake of her head: "Feels like too good to be true. There must be a trap."

"No, he pleaded. This is the truth. My world is in dire need of angels to sustain Paradise. If not, all the souls we keep in there will fall on Earth again. Billions of them since the beginning of times... Make your calculation… There are only two archangels left; none of them are reliable and yet we need them in the battle. The threat we're facing is huge and I think we won't all survive. My friends and I are ready to die to save what can be saved… It's true my world is a bit harsh but I like it anyway. But there are good people over there. If you were in Paradise, you could even have safer children, because there would only be good souls around. Your new kids could help, just by being there. You could rest, you would be no harm for anyone. And I guess if you wanted to live there your best memories from your life with the Lucifer you know from here... that would be your own choice and nobody would interfere."

Lilith opened her mouth and her eyes shed some other tears, overflown with emotion. She hid them in the crook of her elbow. This was the real deal he was trying to submit? Giving her a cell in Heaven where she could imagine being with Lucifer forever? How was it Hell from here was so close from Heaven from there?

"I... want to ask something before…"

"Fire away…"

Her eyes were a bit shy. "Would I be aware this would be not real? Would I feel it as fake?"

Castiel bent his head and said almost in shame without daring to look at her: "Since you are half human, I suppose I could erase your memory for a short while… But eventually, you will remember."

She looked at his face with a needy despair: "How long?"

"Time is different in Heaven… Feels longer. Few years?…"

She hold her breath and he was too. He wouldn't beg of course, but she was having all his hopes in her tiny hand right now.

"Maybe... I was well inspired not to eat you right away, after all… "

Relief washed over him, hearing her little teasing answer. He tried not to sound too much desperate when he had her confirm: "So will you come with me?"

She nodded with gravity. "Would you visit me sometimes?"

"Is it part of our deal?"

She sighed with impatience but looked at him seductively. "No. You already said you might die soon. But I'd like it, if you could."

"Agreed. If I live, I will visit you once to see if you're okay or if you want to return here."

"I'm sure you'll live."

He made a more than doubtful funny face. "Well, I'm not. I have no chance against a vicious archangel. I've already tried and failed."

It was her cue for bringing something valuable in this bargain. "What if... I could tell you how to obtain a cheat code against death?"

"I've my own secret techniques."

"Like what?"

"Annoying the Guardian of the Empty until he kicked me out?" he tried half innocently.

She smiled appreciatively and played his game. Mimicking was one of her survival skills after all. "Or… Samael could give you a special reward if he thinks he owes you the life of the little one… Some of his 'grace'... It may not be able to open a portal but it can cure lethal wounds…"

Castiel bowed his head mostly to hide his emotions. He was feeling literally torn inside.

"I'm not sure I can wait his arrival. If you want to come with me it's better to go now. My world is calling me back. I've been struggling against it for several minutes. I can't stay longer…"

She bobbed her head in acceptance and stood up. "Wait. Lucifer is already here. Can you hold on a bit more? I need a last word with him. Please?"

The two doors of the church opened aggressively; a gush of wind blew all the candles as Lucifer was slowly walking in the middle of the benches, with red eyes of fury. In this darkness, Lilith smiled at him with a longing desire…

Yet she searched Castiel's hand and found it. She needed his strength to do this.

.

.

(tbc)

.

* * *

Author's notes

 _* Later in season 3, Pierce (Cain) will remember Amenadiel as the one who left him a mark, the symbol of his curse to walk the Earth eternally._

 _** Everything I say about Castiel is vastely true and canon in his own SPN timeline (end of season 13 before the battle in the Apocalypse World): the current state of his Heaven. What he feels about his Lucifer. The countless times he had cheated death... It's also true that a Nephilim (Lucifer's son) had awaken him from his eternal slumber. Supernatural is a fandom where "death" is a quite relative notion. :-)_ _So I'm not making up convenient things for my Lucifer fanfiction, I'm using another canon._

 _Thanks everyone for reading eagerly._


	16. C16: Madly, foolishly, sadly, tenderly

_Okay, guys (I mean girls), enough tinkering with this chapter! :-D  
I admit I wasn't trying to have you writhe or disregard your long wait, only having a bad case of writer's block, because the end is near. Sometimes my brain is playing tricks on me, when I decide it's time to end a story: new plotlines are desperately poping when I shoud be packing and tying... You would be authorized to think the following events are a bit rushed, but I wanted to convey this odd feeling of a powerful Lucifer, son of God, immortal, confronted to something he had no control over and happening too fast..._

 _Last time you were here, you were in a church, and Lilith was trying to find an escape route from this world. Castiel was offering one.  
Please don't miss the song._

.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Madly, foolishly, sadly, tenderly**

.

LUCIFER

The air itself was vibrating and hot around the Devil. He stopped in front of them, encompassing slowly their slightly defiant stand. Lilith was holding Castiel's hand and this tiny detail had almost him puzzled and forgetting his pent up rage. It was unexpected. Obviously he was a bit late. Something had happened before his arrival. Yet, his first question was to address the most important thing to him now. Was the Detective's daughter still alive? If not, he could literally go to Hell himself, she would never want to see his face again.

"What have you done with young Beatrice?"

The commanding tone of his voice sent thrilling shivers in her spine. From that perspective, Lilith was no different from Mazikeen. Both of them could be enthralled and submitted by his most formidable organ. _Not the one you could think, but thank you very much_. This was not the honey voice he was using on every woman, since the beginning of times. Yet not heard from a long time now, it was the Lord of Hell's voice – a growl loud enough to make all demons bend in fear and admiration, one day. But Lilith didn't flinch.

"Over there, she's perfectly fine. This is all a misunderstanding. Since the dreadful smelling place was under attack, I chose to withdraw her from the battlefield. How could I let your heiress being caught in crossfire? You wouldn't have liked that."

"True!"

Lilith sighed and tried to square her shoulders. She glanced at Castiel which was staying nearby with a look saying "clock is ticking, please hurry". She let his hand go but her palm was still tingling where his callous flesh had touched and warmed hers.

She began hesitantly, staring at Lucifer's tall frame, feeling the pressure of having no more time and yet the cruelty of rushing this kind of moment. "My love… I know it's not easy but you'll have to be strong. I think I have upsetting news for you."

Lucifer snorted derisively. "Lucky me! Do tell. What is it?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave the Fury Rabbit in your sole custody because… I'm leaving Earth, now, and with this one." she said tipping her head towards Castiel.

Eyeing both of them, Lucifer choked with an obvious disbelief. "Come again?"

"You've heard me. Listen, I don't want to make this more painful than it already is. I hope you will forgive me for the trouble I have caused here, in your new life. I realize I was foolish to wish you could still be the wonderful boy I madly fell in love with after all this time. So, I'm leaving because there's nothing left for me, and because I'm not the one for you, that's all."

She closed her eyes to avoid tears to flow again and turned to Castiel: "Shall we go?"

Lucifer was gaping but soon he placed his body between them, like a foot in the doorway. "No, no, no. Wait a minute. Where do you think you could go?"

Castiel wanted to answer but she lifted a finger to do it by herself. "Have no worries. Somewhere you won't be able to follow me, but I would be welcomed, at least…"

"What is it supposed to mean? Stop those riddles; I'm not in the mood for them!"

To his right, he heard a little voice full of angst and hope. It was Beatrice's. "Lucifer, is it you? I can't wake Ella and I hear weird noises outside the wall…"

Jaw tensed, Lucifer was not pleased to hear Miss Lopez could be have been harmed too. Castiel read in his balled fists all the care he had for those ones. Yet the Devil took a grasp on himself and asked: "Has any of you hurt Miss Lopez?"

Castiel's tone was regretful and a bit sheepish, if not defensive. "Not at all. She'll wake up soon and will be fine. But she might have forgotten why she's here or having talked to me…".

The Devil acknowledged with a slight nod and raised his voice for the little girl. "Stay with Ella, Beatrice. I'm going to tell the SWAT you're ok… By the way… you are, aren't you?"

Trixie paced to the door to let him see she was alright. "Yeah I'm fine! But why is Police surrounding the Church?"

Lucifer was torn. He wanted to be sure Miss Lopez and Trixie were good but something was very off about Lilith. She was calm but sad. It was an awful feeling, almost as crushing as the one he felt when he had to convince his Mother to leave their universe to start again in a new one. Except this time, the choice was forced upon him. He knew he couldn't keep both Lilith and the Detective. But he had enough sessions with Linda to be aware that _knowing_ and _agreeing_ were two different things. Struggling to find words to express feelings, he finally let go and just cupped her face in his hands to kiss her. Madly, foolishly, sadly, tenderly. Castiel raised an eyebrow and took mental notes, even if he sincerely doubted he could ever practice this again, with anyone.

Too soon, Lilith pushed Lucifer gently and, with her thumb, erased a shining tear he didn't know he had on his cheek.

"Thank you. And… last word of advice: _never_ trust the man you call Marcus Pierce. Take it as my parting gift."

Outside the church's closed doors, the piercing atrocious sound of a megaphone set in function was heard. "RELEASE THE KID, NOW!"

Lucifer heard many footsteps and orders hushed. Somewhere to his right, Trixie shrieked. In a flap of his wings, he flew in the little room and opened his arms. Trixie went unashamedly hiding against him and The Devil let his body shielding hers, just as a piece of wall was blown with an explosive charge. In a rain of little stones and dust, a squad of black-dressed gunned men came inside.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and still keeping a flat protective hand on Trixie's back, he hailed the commanding officer. "Don't shoot! I'm Lucifer Morningstar, I work with her mother for the LAP…"

The man rudely ignored him, squeezed his shoulder radio and said: "Roger, we have the kid, I repeat, we have the kid."

The end of his sentence was covered by a louder noise coming from the center of the church: the dreaded sound of three bullets of automatic rifle hitting flesh. Lucifer felt his gut becoming an icy pool of liquid fear. Above the turmoil, he recognized the voices of Pierce and Dan. Trixie did too, so she left him to run directly to her dad. The fastest she could, she sprinted between the benches screaming a loud _"Daddy!_ "

Going through the motions, Lucifer was following her closely. In the middle of the transept, he discovered why he was feeling so bad.

Palms open, holding his arms defensively, Castiel had spread some weird huge spectral demonic wings and his eyes had turned into a glowing white light. The squad Pierce was leading seemed to be pinned on the spot and not able to move anymore. On the floor, right in front of his feet, a lifeless body was laid down and Lucifer saw it was Lilith's. Her eyes were still half opened, and her face was wearing a thin smile.

"I'm sorry" said Castiel. "There was no other way and she was ok with it. Human laws demand a culprit even in the form of a body, for them to close the case and stop digging matters they shouldn't, do you understand? I'm taking Lilith's angelic soul with me in my Heaven, she'll be at peace, I promise."

Lucifer looked at the SWAT and Pierce's angry red face. For a second, he asked himself if any of them were conscious. This was not Amenadiel's trick of frozen time. It was different. Castiel was holding them strongly in place with some kind of nice handy telekinetic power.

Next to him, the Devil distinguished an ethereal form and was startled because he had never seen Lilith like this. Yet hardly taller than Beatrice, she was voluptuous with a dark skin, lots of tattoos, but she had the same appeal and smile.

"Is that your real form? Why have you been hiding it from me? And… how do you dare leaving me like this?" he asked with a pained smile.

"To let you grow the way you need. You inspired me to find a place where I can have a new life for myself too. See this like a celestial witness protection program."

He nodded but when she thought he was taking it quite well, he added with a concerned look: "What does he have that I don't?"

She smiled again at him being so blatantly childish and answered wittily. "He made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Oh you, terrible minx, have the front to quote _The GodFather_ before me?"

"Lilith, interrupted Castiel hurriedly, we really have to go…"

After a last glance to his sister's motionless body, the Devil did something Castiel found strange. He gave him an envelope, taken from his inner pocket. It was saying: _Break the seal in case of emergency_. Unfortunately, the guest angel had no time to ask for details and he simply gave his thanks. Then Lucifer withdrew from this place, walking slowly to the door. He knew Castiel was gone when, behind him, the phosphorus light of the other angel shone fiercely before all went dark.

.

Pacing outside, he felt as if he was in the heart of a cotton bubble muting every sound. Everything happening around seemed to be far. Tiny distant shouting and orders from the SWAT were resounding. Miss Lopez was shaking her sorry head, swearing to God she had the worst headache ever. The muffled voice of Dan was pouring comforting nonsense into Beatrice's ear…

As he was taking a cigarette absentmindedly slouched against a car, Lucifer kept silent as the little routine of a crime scene was going on. Strangely detached and unfazed, he was just waiting, as if he was anchored by a more heavy weight. He saw a gurney transporting what was Lilith. He was asking himself how bullets could have killed her, since she was half-angel. She could have avoided them easily… She _should_ have avoided them... The memory of himself seeking to be hit by a sniper after Uriel's death came to his mind.

When Dan went back to him with Trixie at his side, the Douche's embarrassing condolences could have been spoken in a foreign language. They were mere sounds with no meaning.

So he nodded once or twice before declaring abruptly: "It's dawn and I'm knackered. Say to the Detective I'll see her later, when she'll feel better or reprise work. For now, I guess you all have plenty of things to set up right, so… I'm going home."

"Pierce will need your statement."

Lucifer's grin was odd. "You bet he will…"

Hands in his pockets, the civil consultant turned on his heels and left the father and the daughter. Trixie waited he had walked a fair number of steps, before asking her Dad: "Is Lucifer sad?"

"Yes, monkey, I think he is."

"So why are we leaving him all alone?"

"Because I think he doesn't feel like talking now. Plus, we're not really good pals, you know."

"Why did the Police killed the lady?"

"We were thinking she had kidnapped you and as she had already hurt a baby before, we were afraid she could harm you too."

"Do you think he's gone to tell Maze?"

"Maze? Why Maze?"

"Because it was her mother."

.

* * *

CAIN

Marcus climbed in the ambulance, by Lilith's side. It felt uncanny to be here again with her. He knew her for his whole life. He gazed at her unmoving face, remembering so much memories he thought he had forgotten about his past, about her, about his parents, about Abel... Her opened eyes and smile seemed to mock him, so he closed her eyelids with gloved hands.

Even her could die and escape from the grip of his long lasting vengeance... In a way, he felt bitterer than ever, understanding more of the nature of his own punishment, because her death was too quick and too easy for his liking… Yet, he was feeling a bit dismayed. He had known her so intimately; she had infuriated him, deceived him, lied and destroyed his family. Why wasn't he feeling better? The only person he could go to talk about her would have been Lucifer. And for obvious reasons, this was not an option.

He took the identikit out of his pocket and went to show it to the others, saying she was the murderer in the baby case that was worrying the Mayor. The satisfied look in his colleagues' eyes around could have him cringe and scream towards the sky. As if Justice had just happened. Of course, he couldn't tell them all of this was nothing but a trick. That an unknown supernatural creature had taken the real Lilith and left behind a mere decoy, so everyone can have their closure…

Deep inside, he had no closure. And now he would never.

Alas, Ella Lopez was approaching with a deep frown on her forefront. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, I think I've been knocked down to some point, but while I was awake, she did nothing to Trixie."

"Nothing to be sorry, Lopez. But next time, when I say "call a patrol", don't ignore my orders or it will be in your evaluation file."

.

* * *

.

 _Few days after at Lux_

MARYAM NAAJI

The lights were dim and the young lady had trouble to see anything in the thick crowd. She felt a little overwhelmed because of the hot air, combined with greed and lust. She was holding tight a little purse under her arm, looking around to try to see if he was here. Someone at the door had told her, the owner was here tonight, but she couldn't spot him anywhere.

Wandering with no aim, she bumped into a waitress wearing two bunny ears and a false round tail at the back of a very short… undergarment.

"Hello! she said nicely. My name is Kiki. Would you like something to drink?"

"Well… Thank you, but I just came to see Mr. Morningstar."

"Yes, of course... Lucifer will be back in a tick. I think he'd just decided his latest new pet had to go to sleep…"

"His new pet?"

The young beautiful brunette tried to look unimpressed; even if she found it rude to describe human beings as _pets_. Or at least, cynical, but also true. For someone like Shaitan, humans had to be nothing more than dispensable short-living pets...

Kiki gestured to the large picture of a tiny black rabbit wearing a pair of gray wings. "Yes, meet Sweetie Morningstar. Lucifer has thrown this welcome party for her. Isn't that cute?"

A rabbit? A real one? Miss Naaji felt confused. Plus, she was trying not to stare at the waitresses and dancers, but it was hard because they were nearly unclothed and yet confident and proud. She suddenly felt utterly misplaced here and all the courage she had to muster to come was starting to fade away, minute after minute.

"So, no drink?" asked Kiki with a concerned friendly tone. "You should, it's so hot in there you could dehydrate in less than ten minutes. Don't tell anybody, but I think it's a trick to make people drink more…"

"Well… maybe something with fruit, then?"

"Yes, we have Appletini, Bloody Mary…"

"Can I have just the apple and not the alcohol? I… I can pay the same price. I'm on medication and it's not safe to mix…"

Miss Naaji blushed because it was a blatant lie. She had never drank alcohol but didn't want to tell it was for religious reasons. Yet Kiki smiled and lead her to the bar. "Patrick, please give my friend anything she wants, it's on the house."

The bartender knew only Mr. Morningstar could give this order, but he noticed the dancer's childish grin and understood better when Miss Naaji asked for apple juice cut with fizz water. "I think we can afford it…" he deadpanned.

The mood in the room switched in a split second. Deep inside, Maryam had no doubt it was because of _him_. He was here, at last. His tall dark frame was near the balcony. In a deep blue suit and a burgundy dress shirt, he was chatting nicely with some patrons and she held her glass to sip a drop of it. The Devil was crawling along the people as if he was swimming in the Dead Sea, as Moses parting the waters. He stopped by his instrument.

Kiki left her side and made her way to the grand piano, lit by a round lonely spot. Lucifer was already sat and adjusting the microphone.

"Tonight, he purred, I'm in the mood for a sad romantic song… But I guess some of you could help me to cheer up later..."

The crowd hummed and swooned when he licked his lips with a dazzling glance of unveiled lust.

Maryam saw the waitress whispering something into his ear. He politely nodded and placed his hands on the keyboard. Conversations dropped, as if everyone was waiting for this moment with awe and anticipation.

Patrick had the eye for the new girls. This one was not the regular Los Angeles Hungry Babe chasing Fame and favors from the boss. She was wearing a very simple grey dress to the knee, with no cleavage and covered arms. One could guess she wasn't used to wear it, yet her face was gorgeous. So he came near, discouraging by his protective presence other males' attempts to get her attention and explained casually: "The boss likes to play and sing. His covers of old standards are often quite breathtaking… He's good enough to make you believe _you_ alone are the one he sings for."

In her purse, Miss Naaji was feeling the weight of the large bunch of shameful banknotes. Someone delivered them with a note from his elegant handwriting, advising her use the money to leave the town quickly for her safety. She had asked herself with much worry if he was threatening her in some way, because she could see right through him. She knew who he really was, who he was claiming to be… She could feel it around him. She also could feel how people found him attractive because they couldn't sense the rage, torture and sufferings.

And because he was dangerous for the mind, she didn't wish to keep the money even if her wages were quite modest. She wasn't comfortable to owe something to a creature like Iblis. As a child she was taught good people and pure souls had nothing to fear from him. She was trying hard every day to be a worthy person. However the idea of meeting him again was very frightening. Her friend Djibril* had called a cab for her. " _Just go, say hello, thank him and explain you cannot accept because it's too much. He will understand if you explain you earn this in three years. He probably didn't realize. You don't know how careless wealthy people are."_

.

The first measures of the song broke her musings when it began slowly. Silence went thicker. Honestly, she didn't expect him to be such a good pianist. You need a soul for music, and interpretation was requiring some depth to be enjoyable. Surprisingly, he had both. But the real shock came up when he started to sing…

 _"_ _I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips… a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door…"_

After the two first lines, she felt under this velvety voice a pang of loneliness hitting her, a shy longing desire, mixed with sadness and deep rooted feelings of inadequacy or… unworthiness. His eyes left the keyboard for a moment, sweeping the crowd to check his effect. He looked pleased to be the center of attention. Then, his gaze stopped just on her – nobody else – and she felt overwhelmed, unable to move as if he was holding her in thrall.

 _"…_ _Hello… Is it me you're looking for?"_

He smiled a bit as if it was nothing but a silly joke. People sent her suspicious looks, but whispers ceased soon.

The bartender was still there, folding a pile of red towels. "See what I mean? It works all the time. I don't know how he can play this trick."

Kiki was coming back, confirming he would see her after the song. Maryam was a bit panic-stricken. Iblis had been able to see her among a very large amount of people. What could that mean? Was she a bad person for him? Did Al-Shaitan not only recognize the worst among humanity? And would he be angry about her seemingly despising his gift? What if she could just give the money to his employees?

 _"_ _I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile  
You're all I ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much…"_

Breaths were slightly caught in the audience's tightened throats, as they were waiting for the three eternal words everybody knew and wanted to hear badly. They never fell from his sinful lips he licked wickedly. He just skipped the most awaited lyrics for the instrumental piano part, before reprising:

 _"_ _I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again… how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I just got to let you know..."_

Maryam wasn't foolish enough to think he could serenade her, but she knew she was in trouble. Her beliefs called him The Deceiver. He had to be a creature of great power, because she could make no difference between him and a genuine soul when he was singing like this.

 _"'_ _Cause I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or… is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying…"_

Lucifer smiled at the crowd and magnanimously ended whispering an " _I_ _love_ _you_ " that hit everyone straight to the core.

.

.

(tbc)

.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

* Just in case, I want to remind Djibril is Arabic name for… Gabriel.

 _._

 _Come on! Of course Lucifer is singing this song for Chloe! Who do you think I am? :-D_ _I think it's quite a good addition to the playlist, because some lines are fitting with Lucifer "having no clue", telling "he cares". "or is someone loving you?": Evidence room and sticky DNA label are coming ahead in season 3, brace yourself my dear devil._


	17. C17:The light that you shine can be seen

_Hello guys, sorry for the delay after summer. I struggle very hard but everything I'm writing in your language seems poor gibberish to me. At least, MS Word is saying so. This software has just one advice for me: "consider revising" :-D  
The only "good" news is I wrote more than expected, so the next chapter should come sooner (than usual) and will be nice and warm. _

_So, for the brave readers still here, what was this story and were were we? Packing slowly things, I would say._  
 _Last time, the principal witness on the baby murder case had mustered the courage to go and see (an eloquently singing) Lucifer at his club, to give him back his money. Yet this was all to protect her from the Sinnerman threat and leave town... Today, you will have Miss Naaji finally seeing the lightbringer and Chloe with a strange big hole in her heart and not knowing why._

.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The light that you shine can be seen**

.

MARYAM NAAJI

The waitress had pushed her in the piano's direction. He was still sat with a cigarette in one hand and a drink on the other. Maryam was a little wobbly on her legs, trying not to think too hard she was approaching... the Beast.

To make him turn around, she called him, careful to be very polite. "Mr. Iblis?"

He was probably pushing too hard his luck thinking a kiss could ever happen, but anyway he killed his cigarette in the ashtray, blew the lasting smoke out of his lungs and self-consciously washed away his breath with a gulp of whiskey, before making eye-contact. His were dark but somewhat warm and could have been almost… well, for the lack of another word... loving. At least, if they were not showing a tad of _that kind_ of admiration she often got from men. "Miss Naaji? It's a delightful surprise to see you here but… Hadn't we agreed to be safer for you not staying in town?" His tone was mildly concerned, yet curious. She finally understood he hadn't hoped to see her again, ever.

"I… wanted to thank you and…"

He smiled, tried to look not too smug but failed. His next question was so odd, too. "Is it your best dress?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand..."

"Do you have a fancier dress?" he repeated louder, trying to make himself clear above the sound system of the LUX.

"I don't understand _why_ you ask me this but… I don't think so."

"Well, in that case, I am flattered that you've made an effort to dress up for me…"

She stared at him, still dumbfounded about his chatter. The music was too loud and she was feeling uncomfortable, eyeing desperately every corner to find some escape route. As she didn't respond, he placed a soft hand on her upper arm, to catch her fleeting attention. "Would you come with me somewhere quieter, to tell me why you're still there, when I _explicitly_ advised you to fly away as quickly as possible?"

She felt ashamed because his lukewarm hand felt nice. Not at all as a threat, or some kind of power he could want to exert on her. Bowing her head, she refused: "I'd rather not being alone with you."

With a nice smile – or at least, as nice as his pearly white teeth could appear in his terrifying red, burnt, ashy face could be – he stood up and straightened his jacket and diamond cufflinks. "I promise, I shall behave… mostly, he added with a wink. Oh dear! No, this is not good. Are you still scared of me? What have I done to deserve this cold shoulder treatment?"

He read the answer directly in her "deer caught up in the lights" expression.

"Oh, for Dad's sake! Come on! I won't harm you or do anything."

"Mr. Iblis…"

"Call me Lucifer, please. You've earned it."

He gestured to Kiki to come and see them. "Sweetheart, could you lead Miss Naaji to one of our private rooms? And give her a glass of anything she wants. Also make sure we won't be disturbed for the next thirty minutes…"

Misunderstanding his intentions because of his reputation of putting just everyone good looking in his bed, Maryam became paler. "Mr. Morningstar, I just came to thank you and give you this back; that's all." She held her purse flat in her palms, until he took it cautiously.

He raised a non-existent eyebrow (at least what should have been an eyebrow on a normal human face). The quip was unavoidable. "Cute one, but I don't really use those for myself, you know?" He opened it a crack just to see the purse was full of money. "Okay… we really need to talk! Kiki? Do as I instructed you, now please."

"Right away."

"Very nice outfit, by the way…"

"Thanks, boss. Miss, would you follow me?"

Horrified, Miss Naaji did the only thing she could to escape this awful situation: she fainted.

.

However, she was too afraid to stay unconscious long while there was a danger. Soon, she heard a loud _thump thump_ close to her ear. The sound was coming from a heart set in a wide ribcage, covered with a shirt of the finest cotton ever. A glance between her wild and unruly locks, allowed her to see the young almost naked waitress leading the way in front of them, her thin hips swaying in a hypnotic move. Maryam understood what was going on. Oh Allah, she was carried by the Devil, straight into his lair! She knew it without even checking. He was strong and she thought she was floating rather than being transported. She felt raspy lips grazing gently her temple, yet his breath was a bit much, for she was unaccustomed to western touchy-feely ways.

"Oh please, gorgeous, don't fear me! Please!" he unbelievably prayed while finishing the last meter and banging a door open with his shoulder, careful not to hurt her in the process.

Kiki closed behind them and the loud music went down all of a sudden. In this more peaceful room, Maryam was put on a sofa, having a funny shape of big red lips. The lights were dimmed and she had a massive crystal glass of fresh water placed in her hand. She was helped to drink slowly.

"There, there… Do you feel better?"

He had indeed a very nice voice. She lifted her eyes upon him and opened round lips when she gazed at a new face he had never shown before. Brown eyes (one slightly unaligned), large smile with odd round teeth, very brown hair everywhere... With a darker shade of skin, along with the eyeliner he was wearing, he would have looked like a Persian Prince in disguise wearing western clothes… How could he change in one second his awfully burnt face?

"What's happening, love? You're peeping at me as if we hadn't met before… Not that I don't like this game but..."

"You are actually very handsome!"

.

LUCIFER

Stopped in his tracks, Lucifer straightened, surprised. Then he beamed. "Well, thank you! I think you'd never noticed."

She lifted her hand impulsively and with a ginger tip of her finger, she pressed a small place of his cheek under the eye. "Your skin is soft and looks normal!"

Becoming slightly nervous about what was escaping from her thick beautiful lips, Lucifer glanced towards Kiki, not wanting his nice employee to hear something she shouldn't. He would have wanted badly to have this conversation with the superb nurse, very badly indeed, but could figure out now why she had been so afraid of him... From the start, the poor maiden was seeing him _as he was._ The real him!

Even without knowing how she could be able to, he felt sorry for her and uncannily self-conscious. "You have been very brave... indeed. Stay a little while here, have a rest, until you can walk up and go home. I'm going to tell the bouncers to order you a car."

"You're leaving?"

"As much as I'd like to make people think that running a night-club is not a real job, it is… I've got patrons and business to attend to. Thanks a lot for passing by. And… say hello to your lucky "Djibril" for me."

Her beautiful eyes were wide and innocent. "Do you know my friend?"

"I haven't heard from him for a long time, but I think we've met before, yes."

"How would you be sure? I haven't given you his name!"

"You are a very special person, miss. There's not many like you in the world, capable of filling an angel's heart with happiness and making their life… more tolerable."

Lucifer smirked seductively and turned around to rush out of the private room. He sank in the heavy noises of the club, with the ever-pounding beat accelerating his own bloodstream.

The faces of his friends (and not-so-friend regarding to Daniel) were popping on his mind. Chloe, he loved so much. Linda, becoming probably too close to Amenadiel. Dan, on which his own Mother had a kind of infamous soft spot… and now Miss Naaji, clearly under the protection of his androgynous brother Gabriel. Were all his siblings had, in the end, a human pet they cherish and value more than the rest of humanity? Dear Old Control Freak Dad wouldn't love this very much, wouldn't He?

Rather childishly, this mere thought of being responsible for this in Heaven made him happy. He crawled back through the dancefloor, and then he recognized Miss Lopez's small figure, having a great time all alone, smiling eyes closed, to the rhythm of the music. He looked at her for a second, hesitating to intrude, and without knowing why and how he could have not seen this sooner, he thought: _"Ella is one too."_

Both astonished and genuinely touched by this realization, he blinked quickly to swallow back unwanted moisture off his eyes. He looked around and felt nothing suspiciously celestial. If Ella had been affected in some way by angel grace, just like Gabriel, the sibling in question would certainly not want to reveal his presence to the black sheep of the family.

.

* * *

.°.

CHLOE

At the beginning of the afternoon, it suddenly came to Chloe's mind it was a Tuesday.

With all the craziness that happened during the last week-end, between her time spent at the hospital and the mandatory days off Pierce had her to take, she had lost a bit the track of time… She was feeling bad about this favor granted by her boss. Sometimes, she thought she'd rather have the Freakily Cold Lieutenant back, instead of M. Ghost-of-a-secret-smile. At the beginning, she believed it was because he was becoming "nice", but soon she knew by asking casual questions to Ella, Charlotte or Dan, Pierce was actually quite busy to close the case of the child murderer, all by himself. Not very surprising though. Their Lieutenants had always been forced into "political" issues. The Mayor must have been behind all this. Pierce had complained enough about it.

Yet, he never called or even sent a text _"Get well and come back soon, I'm fed up to do your paperwork"._ She didn't know why but those days, she could have done with a tall guy admitting he needed her for something. Anything. Any guy. To avoid feeling so unexpectedly alone and empty in a way she couldn't explain herself.

As a detective, a part of her was mourning to be left aside: unwanted by her colleagues insisting for her "to rest" and left without significant messages from Lucifer too.

She briefly had a word with Linda that let slip her partner was "shaken" because of the last case and family issues. The news had worried her. She had suspected this from the very beginning. But if he was struggling, why didn't he come to talk? She was not fond of him barging in her flat for frivolous purposes at unholy hours, but for serious matters, she wanted to be here for him... When would he stop to be such a proud ass?

He had said and done odd things... Well, odder than usual, far from his good old misplaced Luciferness.

Those constant looping thoughts about him were driving her crazy, all the more they were leading to nowhere. Physically, she was perfectly fine. Not tired. Not hurting. Full of energy... But nothing she could have done to tidy or clean her house could bring her peace of mind. Instead, she had a growing sense of loss she couldn't explain. As if something very important was missing in her life. And no clue about it.

.

In the rather quiet mall at this hour, where she was shopping for food and tonight's typical Tuesday Tacos, she was still thinking hard about this.

Dan had accepted her invitation at speed-light. Ordinarily, he just found some petty excuses not to be here, well not this time! This freakish nonsense that happened with her arm must have scared him. Instinctively, she massaged her forearm where the "thing" had wrapped itself around. Maybe it was a bit of imagination but her skin there was not as cold as the other arm.

The thought sneaked at the back of her mind while she was considering if Dan could still have romantic feelings for her, despite saying he had not: _"Maybe he's not being a jerk. Maybe it's still painful for him to see what he had lost. The hope of a better life, with his family, from which he's locked out."_

Chloe froze her fingers millimeters away from a box of cereals on a high shelf. _"Locked out from his family?"_ Wasn't this a strangely common point with Lucifer? She sighed. Surely, she had a type: sexy borderline bad guys with a dark past and whose names were spelt as "trouble".

"Is it too high for you? Do you need help?"

The unexpected rich and deep tone spoken close to her made her startle. She recognized the shy (and quite endearing) smile of Amenadiel, standing there, with a half empty blue basket in his hand.

"Oh, Amenadiel! It's a surprise to see you here…" She smiled gently and eyed at the few random products he had picked up. "So, tell me, you _do_ happen to eat real things?"

He bit a wider smile. "Sometimes, I like to make an exception… More seriously, I recognized you and I wanted to see if you were OK. I heard you had some… health trouble recently."

"That's very nice of you to ask. I'm fine. I feel perfect indeed and impatient to go back to work."

"Good, good. It's nice to hear it. No dizziness, no side effects of any kind…?"

"None. Why?"

It wasn't his place to say she had been in contact with a mighty celestial artefact that could fuse every cell of her brain if she wasn't worthy of it, so he found something more manageable. "You know what they say... head injuries can be tricky, plus..."

He was still smiling and added: "I'm a bit worried when you are not around my brother to warn him against doing stupid things…"

Chloe raised her eyebrows and took the chocolate cereal box she needed, because Maze was spoiling all Trixie's good Coco Pops with alcohol…

"Are you saying that he's actually listening to me _more_ than his elder brother? In what trouble had he put himself in less than a week?" She intended it to be a light joke.

The great tall black man seemed a bit caught by surprised by the question. "I wouldn't say trouble exactly. But he's being rather obsessed about a guy he calls the Sinnerman."

She sighed deeply again. "Well, well, nothing new. He's ranting about this myth since the day he was found half naked in the desert claiming he was – I quote – 'devilnapped'. He's still all about this again? Good point for him, I thought he had less attention span than Dory…"

"Sorry... Dory?"

"Oh, it's a fish, from a Disney movie having a very very short memory… You'd know if you had kids."

"Not for soon, I guess. But I still have a little brother… Maybe seeing you fine, could help him to relax a bit. If you two were to work soon again, he could focus on something else… My brother is not… how could I say that… he can be very single-minded and stubborn. And that's not good for him."

Chloe looked upon Amenadiel, a hand on her hip. "I know you're not one to be frightened. Had he done something bad or questionable while I was not at the precinct?"

"I guess everything I could say could be hold against me later?" He winked to cover an obvious embarrassment, and the detective smiled fondly.

"I know _a very good_ lawyer, if you need one!"

She couldn't know that talking about Charlotte, was a bit sad for him. So, he excused himself politely, saying he had some appointment soon and he left.

Chloe watched him go with an untold twinge of regret flooding her chest. She was hoping to have a more open-hearted conversation about all the mystery around their family; and if not with Lucifer, maybe with Amenadiel. Few years ago, he was willing to talk to her about how Lucifer was a skilled mentalist, or in other words, the adult version of Trixie's "magician"...

She quickly paid her groceries and went back at her flat to put everything on the fridge. Then, she went to her room and closed the door to take what was hidden behind.

.

.

(tbc)

.

* * *

 **Author's note**

The title comes from Seal's song : _Kissed by a rose_. From the very first line, I find it very fitting for Deckerstar. Close your eyes, imagine Lucifer alone on his throne, then listen :  
 _There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea /_ _You became the light on the dark side of me / Love remains the drug that's the high not the pill..._  
If you want more, let your friend Google enlighten you. :-D


End file.
